Cherry Blossom and The Wizards School
by Nihilistic Shiki
Summary: Sakura mendapat misi dari Hokage ke-6 atas permintaan langsung dari Professor Albus Dumbledore untuk menjadi perawat dan guru baru dalam rangka mempersiapkan Triwizard Tournament, Post 4th Shinobi War, post Sakura Hiden, SakuraCentric(?) CanonPairing, ProfessorSakura. FullSummaryInside (tak pandai buat summary). RnR.
1. Tiba

**:NIHILISTIC NOTE:**

ye... cuma kepengen, soalnya nyari yang kayak begini belum ada yang buat. Fict ini terinspirasi dari "Wizards are Pansies, Shannarō!"-(Prodigal-san) dan "Professor Uzumaki"-(Banci Taman Lawang), recommended kalau nggak keberatan sama fanfict yang kayaknya udah ditelantarkan.

 **:FULL SUMMARY:**

Sakura Haruno mendapatkan misi solo setelah dia berhasil mengalahkan Kido, kali ini misinya akan berlangsung lama di negeri asing. "Selamat datang di Triwizards Tournament!" Walaupun Sakura tumbuh diantara para hewan yang bisa berbicara, katak raksasa, siput yang bisa memisahkan diri dan sebagainya, dia harus akui kuda terbang dan kapal besar yang muncul dari dalam air adalah sesuatu yang sangat mengesankan. **_After Sakura-Hiden,_** ** _ProfessorSakura, CanonPairing, SlightAU._**

 ** _WARNING_**

Fanfict ini dibuat dengan teknologi canggih bernama **Hape android** made in China. Apabila ada kesalahan dalam _fo_ **r** M _a_ **t** atau tyipo padsa tekx harap dimaklumi, keyboard handphone tidaklah secanggih keyboard laptop atau komputer.

 **CHAPTER 1: ARRIVAL**

Haruno Sakura berjalan menyusuri koridor gedung Hokage, dengan rambutnya yang mulai memanjang mencapai punggung atasnya bergoyang ditiap langkahnya, hingga akhirnya dia sampai ditempat tujuannya.

 ***tok tok tok*** Haruno Sakura mengetuk pintu ruang Hokage.

"Masuklah", terdengar suara Hokage ke-6 itu dari dalam ruangan, Sakura membuka pintu dan masuk ke ruangan tersebut kini disambut oleh senyuman yang tersembunyi dibalik masker oleh Kakashi, dia lihat di ruangan itu si rambut silver itu tidaklah sendiri, disana ada shishou-nya, mantan Hokage ke-5 Nona Tsunade, mengangguk kearah nya dengan senyum kecil, dan seorang kake tua yang tak dia kenal. Sakura dengan ramah membungkuk sedikit menyalami semua yang ada di ruangan itu lalu kembali memasang postur tegap.

"Sakura-chan, bagaimana kabar klinik kecil mu dengan Ino?" tanya Kakashi.

"Perkembangannya cukup baik Tuan Hoka-" Kakashi segera memberikan deham memberi sinyal kalau Sakura tidak perlu formal dan berusaha memberikan kesan baik dihadapannya walaupun ada orang asing disitu.

"...-Kakashi-sensei", lanjut Sakura. "Setidaknya kini anak-anak di desa dan di Sunagakure sudah membaik dan anak-anak di Kumogakure juga memperlihatkan perkembangan yang bagus sekarang." sembari memberi senyuman.

 ** _(Untuk yang sudah akrab dengan novel Sakura Hiden, bisa skip bagian dibawah ini)_**

Setelah Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4, Sakura memang telah membuka klinik kecil dengan tujuan membantu korban perang, khusunya kepada anak-anak, walaupun sedikit anak-anak yang mengalami luka -terima kasih kepada para shinobi yang sudah berusaha keras melindungi mereka dan tempat mereka tinggal- perang itu telah mengguncang mental anak kecil diseluruh penjuru negara.

Dia berdua dengan Ino sepakat untuk membuka klinik dengan tujuan untuk mengobati dan meringankan luka mental anak-anak korban perang itu sehingga mereka dapat beradaptasi dan kembali stabil, mereka berpindah-pindah mengunjungi dari satu desa ke desa yang lain dalam praktek pengobatannya itu, sebagai ninja-medis Sakura pikir itu adalah salah satu kewajiban yang dia harus lakukan, saat dia membicarakan inisiatifnya itu, Tsunade dan Kakashi hanya bisa tersenyum bangga melihat perkembangan muridnya itu.

Walaupun demikian, sayangnya apa yang dia lakukan tidaklah selalu memberikan kesan baik diantara teman-temannya, khusunya Yamanaka Ino si teman baiknya itu dari kecil, dan juga Uchiha Sasuke kekasihnya. Sifat kerja keras Sakura dan ketekunnya itu terkadang bisa jadi akhir dari dirinya, terlalu memaksakan diri untuk menolong orang lain terkadang dia lupa akan dirinya sendiri membuat Ino dan Sasuke cemas.

Awalnya Sasuke tidak begitu paham apa yang dilakukan pacarnya itu, dari surat menyurat diantara mereka, Sakura hanya memberitahukan kalau dia membuka klinik, namun saat dia kembali ke konoha dan lihat sendiri saat Sakura bekerja, dia sangat cemas walaupun tidak pernah memperlihatkannya, hanya Sakura dan Naruto yang paham apa yang dia rasakan dan sadar kalau dia itu cemas.

Tetapi Sasuke teringat kejadian tentang Kido dan anak buahnya, berusaha bereksperimen dan mencuri sharingannya dengan menculik Sakura dan mencoba membunuhnya didepan matanya, waktu itu walaupun tak pernah mengekspresikannya, dia sangat khawatir sampai-sampai dia bahkan berlari tanpa henti dari tempat yang jauh yang biasa ditempuh dalam 2 bulan dengan berjalan kaki dari Konoha, dia berhasil menempuhnya hanya dalam kurun waktu setengah hari hanya untuk menjemput Sakura dan menyelamatkannya, dia pikir dia akan melawan Kido dan membawa pulang Sakura pulang, tapi apa yang dia dapati adalah Sakura sudah membereskan segalanya, dia mengalahkan Kido yang bahkan menggunakan imitasi sempurna jubah Bijuu.

Apa yang Sasuke pelajari adalah dia akan mulai memberikan lebih kepercayaan pada Sakura, lagipula Sakura itu wanita pilihannya, memaksakan diri atau tidak, Sasuke yakin Sakura tahu batasannya sendiri dan membiarkan kunoichi itu berkerja di klinik tanpa perlu membatasinya.

Akhirnya Sakura berhasil memulihkan kesehatan sebagian besar orang-orang dari penjuru desa.

 **( _Kembali ke plot fanfict_ )**

Kakashi dan Tsunade memberikan seringai puas dengan laporan Sakura itu, pulih dari perang akan sangat sulit tanpa bantuannya dan mereka bersyukur mereka punya si rambut pink itu diantara mereka.

"Baiklah, Sakura kau sudah bekerja keras tetapi aku punya misi khusus untuk mu, perkenalkan...", Kakashi memberi gestur kepada seorang kakek yang sudah berdiri sejak tadi di dalam ruangan tersebut. "Dia adalah Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore".

Sakura sedikit merinding mendengar namanya yang menurutnya sangat rumit diucapkan memberikan senyum canggung, Professor Dumbledore hanya tertawa kecil dan memberikan tanganya untuk bersalaman, Sakura dengan senang hati menerimanya.

"Senang bertemu dengan mu." ucapnya.

"Senang bertemu dengan mu juga, namaku Haruno Sakura."

"Professor Dumbledore disini karena dia membutuhkan bantuan", ujar Tsunade "Dia adalah kepala sekolah Hogwarts, sekolah sihir yang tentu saja untuk para penyihir", disini Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya itu, sihir? Kata-kata itu biasanya hanya muncul dari dongeng, kalau memang benar adanya, Sakura hanya bisa terkesan.

"Benar sekali, sekolah kami akan segera mengadakan sebuah turnamen yang cukup berbahaya", lanjut Professor Dumbledore. "Dan kami membutuhkan seorang dokter dan juga guru baru dalam mata pelajaran ramuan medis dan sihir pengobatan."

Kakashi lalu melihat kearah Sakura dengan wajah serius, "Inilah misi ingin ku berikan kepadamu, Sakura, kau memenuhi kriteria yang dibutuhkan, seorang dokter dan kau adalah ninja medis terbaik di Konoha- jika bukan dunia-, dan juga sebagai sensei mu, aku tahu betul kalau kau itu pintar dan pengajar yang baik, khususnya dibandingkan dua teman tim mu itu.

"Selain mendapatkan pemasukan yang cukup dari misi ini yang pastinya akan membantu kita membangun desa dan tentu juga kau akan diberikan gaji yang besar..." Kakashi melirik kearah Professor Dumbledore yang membalasnya dengan anggukan pasti menyakinkan kepada Hokage ke-6 itu kalau pembayaran dalam misi itu dijamin dan bahkan digaransikan. "Misi ini juga bisa membangun hubungan baik yang sudah lama terputus antara dunia ninja dan dunia luar, tetapi misi yang akan kita berikan merupakan misi jangka panjang.

"Kau akan tinggal disana minimal 8 bulan dan maksimal 1 tahun, apa kau siap?", Tanya Kakashi.

Sakura masih berusaha memproses misi yang diberikannya itu, dia akan meninggalkan Konoha setahun, itu tidaklah sebentar, pikiran si rambut pink itu kesana kemari hingga akhirnya dia terpikirkan akan Sasuke, Sasuke baru saja pulang ke konoha 3 minggu yang lalu, dalam waktu tiga minggu itu walaupun Sasuke membeli rumah untuk Sakura dan dirinya sendiri saat dia pulang, mereka sebenarnya belum menghabiskan waktu bersama karena sibuk dengan klinik.

Sakura memberikan wajah murung, tetapi seketika itu juga langsung memejamkan matanya berusaha membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh.

 _'Aku harus professional, misi adalah misi, aku tak boleh membiarkan perasaan kekanak-kanakanku menjadi rintangan antara kehidupan pribadi dan pekerjaan'._

"Tentu saja Kakashi-sensei, kapan aku bisa menjalankan misi ini?", tanya Sakura.

"Ah bagus-bagus, sebelum itu aku lupa memberitahukan mu, Professor Dumbledore dan kami sepakat bahwa dalam misi ini informasi tentang kita harus dirahasiakan dan hanya antara kau dan Professor yang boleh tahu keberadaan dunia Shinobi".

"Eh?" Sakura bingung dengan apa yang sensei-nya itu ucapkan, kalau begitu persyaratannya, bagaimana caranya Konoha dan Hogwarts itu menjakin hubungan? "Kenapa Kakashi-sensei?".

"Hmm... Nona Sakura", Professor Dumbledore memanggilnya meminta perhatian Sakura kepadanya sembari memberi gestur kepada Kakashi memberitahukannya kalau dia yang akan menjelaskannya, "Kalian masih berusaha pulih dari perang yang kalian alami tahun lalu dan sayangnya, dunia sihir pun tidak luput dari ancaman, belakangan ini, walaupun belum ada peristiwa pasti -ku harap tidak akan pernah- tetapi kami mendapati berita kalau salah satu kelompok teroris yang terkenal di dunia sihir terlihat dan apapun aktivitas yang mereka lalukan, pemimpinmu disini tentu saja tidak dapat meresikokan kedamaian yang sudah susah payah kalian raih." jelas Dumbledore dengan bahunya yang sedikit tegang, namun setelah dia menjelaskan alasannya, bahunya mulai menurun menunjukkan bahwa dia lebih santai sekarang.

"Dan tentu saja aku juga tidak ingin membawa bahaya kemari, tapi ku jamin Nona Sakura akan aman di Hogwarts." tambahnya dengan senyuman kecil.

"Baiklah, aku paham dan ku usahakan sebaik mungkin misi ini bisa berjalan lancar." kata Sakura dengan sigap menyakinkan kedua gurunya tersebut.

"Hmm." jawab Kakashi dengan anggukan, "Kemasi barang-barang mu, dan juga cobalah untuk gunakan pakaian sehari-hari untuk membaur, kau tak perlu menggunakan seragam mu."

"Siap, Kakashi-sensei."

"Temui Professor Dumbledore di gerbang Konoha segera setelah kau selesai, jika tak ada pertanyaan lagi, kau boleh pergi, sampaikan kepada Sasuke kalau aku ingin bicara dengannya" tambah Kakashi.

Dan dengan itu Sakura mengangguk dan segera pergi kerumahnya.

(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)

"Aku pulang.", teriak Sakura kedalam rumahnya.

"Selamat datang." jawab Sasuke dari dalam rumah dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang sedang melepas sepatunya didepan. "Apa yang Kakashi-sensei ingin bicarakan denganmu?"

"Aku mendapat misi jangka panjang." jawab Sakura lesu.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, _'Huh, misi jangka panjang, bukan sesuatu yang ku pikirkan'._

"Berapa lama?"

"Sekitar setahun, kurang lebih." jawab Sakura sembari bangun lalu berjalan kearah Sasuke dan memeluknya, "Aku sudah ambil misinya dan sekarang aku akan berkemas, maaf tapi dalam satu tahun ini aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pergi jika kau pergi misi lagi atau menyapa mu 'Selamat datang' saat kau kembali." Sakura mengelus kepalanya ke dada Sasuke yang lebar.

Sasuke mengelus kepala Sakura dengan satu-satunya tangan yang masih dia miliki mengatakan kalau semua itu tidak apa-apa, dan mulai berbicara tentang bagaimana semua itu hanya hal kecil dibandingkan tentan semua yang sudah dia perbuat terhadap Sakura, dia dibalas dengan muka masam dari Sakura, mengembungkan pipinya dan berkata kalau mereka sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya.

Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum dengan kelakuan Sakura, pada akhirnya dia membantu Sakura dalam berkemas walaupun si rambut pink itu sudah berkata kalau dia tidak apa dan tak ingin merepotkannya, Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan datar dengan 'Hn' dan tetap membantunya berkemas.

Sakura kini memakai sweater kuning dengan kerah yang kebesaran mengekspos bahunya, celana panjang jeans ketat sebetis berwarna krem dan sepatu hak tinggi berwarna hitam, dan juga bandana merah dikepalanya. Sasuke mempertanyakan penampilannya untuk misi yang dijawab kalau ini permintaan langsung dari Hokage, walaupun masih ada pertanyaan dikepalanya dia putuskan untuk menyimpannya dan bertanya langsung kepada Kakashi-sensei nanti.

Sasuke mengantar Sakura ke gerbang Konoha untuk melihatnya pergi misi dan bertemu dengan clientnya setelah menghampiri Naruto untuk berpisah, Naruto bilang kalau nanti dia akan mengunjungi Sakura sewaktu-waktu bila sempat.

"Oh ya Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei bilang dia ingin berbicara dengan mu." ucap Sakura, dia hampir saja lupa bilang padanya, untung saja dia ingat sesampainya di gerbang.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke paham, dia lalu menyentuh dahi Sakura dengan dua jari lalu mengelus kepala Sakura, "Berhati-hatilah".

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan rona di pipinya, lalu tersenyum lebar, Sakura selalu gembira saat Sasuke melakukan itu kepadanya, "Aku akan selalu menyurati mu, sampai jumpa lagi Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke tersenyum, "Selamat jalan."

Sakura lalu berjalan kearah Professor Dumbledore, dia meminta maaf karna telah membuat kakek itu menunggu dan berkata kalau mereka bisa pergi sekarang, Professor Dumbledore yang sudah memperhatikan Sakura dengan Sasuke sedari tadi hanya tersenyum mengatakan kalau itu semua tidak apa-apa dan mulai berjalan keluar desa, Sakura lalu mengikuti pak tua itu dan berjalan disampingnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Nona Sakura, berapa umur mu? Jujur saja kalau ku lihat dari penampilan kupikir kau itu 14 tahun." tanyanya dengan ramah berusaha untuk tidak terdengar kasar karena bertanya umur kepada perempuan.

"Aku ini 18 tahun, Professor Dumbledore." jawab Sakura.

"Ah, masih muda dan rupamu bahkan lebih muda dari kelihatannya, ku harap staff yang lain tidak ambil pusing karna umurmu yang masih belia." Kata Professor Dumbledore membuat Sakura bertanya tanya apa maksudnya tetapi dia putuskan untuk menyimpan pertanyanya itu untuk sekarang, karena dia punya pertanyaan lain yang menurutnya lebih penting.

"Professor Dumbledore, apa rute yang kita ambil untuk sampai ke Hogwarts?"

"Ah ya, kita akan menggunakan Portkey." jawabnya seakan-akan itu adalah nama yang awam. "Kita hampir sampai ketempat dimana ku tinggalkan Portkey."

"Apa itu Portkey?" tanya Sakura kebingungan dengan nama asing itu.

"Kau akan lihat sendiri, ah ngomong-ngomong kita sudah sampai, inilah Portkey yang kugunakan untuk sampai disini." cakap Dumbledore menunjukkan baju besi berwarna abu-abu yang sudah terlihat tua, dari bentuk baju besi ini adalah seragam Konoha dulu saat Hokage pertama dan kedua masih memimpin desa, Sakura hanya memberikan muka bingung dengan apa yang dilihatnya dan tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya seragam tua dan lusuh itu digunakan untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan mereka.

"Kau pegang dengan erat baju besi ini dan jangan dilepas sampai kubilang lepas, ok?" tanya Dumbledore.

Sakura yang masih penuh dengab pertanyaan dikepalanya dibuat makin bingung dengan apa yang dipinta kliennya itu, tapi dia turuti saja apa yang dia pinta, Sakura memegang baju besi itu erat lalu Dumbledore juga ikut memegannya, lalu dia menghitung mundur, "4... 3... 2... 1...".

Lalu seketika mereka terangkat melayang dan berputar cepat, segalanya bergerak begitu cepat, Sakura terkejut sontak memegang baju besi itu lebih erat.

"KYAAAA!!" jerit Sakura sementara dunia berputar begitu cepat dimatanya segalanya menjadi kabur dan tidak jelas, tubuhnya terasa terlempar kemana-mana.

2 detik berikutnya satu-satunya yang Sakura tahu adalah wajahnya sukses mencium lantai dengan keras.

(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)

"Aku tidak mau melakukan itu lagi selama satu tahun kedepan sampai aku benar-benar tidak punya pilihan selain menggunakan Pork belly itu lagi untuk pulang." ditengah ruangan yang ternyata adalah ruang kepala sekolah Hogwarts, Sakura duduk dilantai dengan kedua kakinya menyamping membentuk huruf W, wajahnya masam mengembungkan pipi, Sakura benar-benar kesal dengan metode perjalanannya itu, air mata menggantung diujung matanya dan wajahnya merah layaknya tomat dan darah keluar dari hidungnya.

"Portkey bukan Pork belly, Nona Sakura, dan maaf aku lupa memperingati mu tentang bagaimana perjalan kita kesini bisa begitu kasar" Dumbledore minta maaf dan memberikan wajah cemas kepada Sakura, "Wajahmu jadi terluka, ayo segera keruang unit kesehatan untuk mengobati lukamu." ajak Dumbledore dengan tergesa-gesa.

Sakura hanya menghela napas, walaupun dia yakin Professor Dumbledore paling hanya ingin mengerjainya dan tidak menyangka akan melukainya pula, setidaknya Kepala Sekolah untuk para penyihir itu minta maaf, akhirnya dia melambaikan tangan dan berkata tidak apa-apa, dia lalu menggunakan chakranya ditelapak tangan memberikan sinar hijau keluar dari tangannya, Professor Dumbledore terkejut dan penasaran apa yang dilakukan Sakura memutuskan untuk mengamatinya.

Sakura mengarahkan telapak tanganya yang bercahaya hijau itu kewajahnya dan nengobati lukanya, goresan dan darah diwajahnya mulai menghilang menyisakan sedikit darah yang keluar dari hidungnya, Dumbledore melihatnya dengan takjub.

 _'Pantas saja dia dijuluki sebagai dokter terhebat di negaranya'_ , pikir Dumbledore.

Sakura menjulingkan matanya berusaha melihat hidungnya lalu menggoyangkan wajahnya dengan menggerakkan pipinya kana dan kiri berusaha memastikan dia sudah menyembuhkan lukanya dan tidak meninggalkan bekas.

Dumbledore tersenyum melihat tingkah Sakura itu jelas terhibur, _'Anak muda'_ pikirnya, Sakura terlihat seperti anak kucing.

"Baiklah, aku sudah baikan, ngomong-ngomong dimana ini?" tanya Sakura bangun dari lantai sembari mengelap sisa darah diatas bibirnya, matanya masih berair akibat jatuh tadi.

"Ah ini adalah ruanganku, selamat datang di Hogwarts." jawab Dumbledore dengan senang hati.

(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)

"Uwaaah! Lukisannya bergerak!" teriak Sakura terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya, lukisan di dinding ruangan Dumbledore dapat bergerak dengan sendirinya. Lukisan itu memberi wajah kebingungan dan menatap aneh ke arah Sakura.

"Kau benar-benar baru ya?" tanya lukisan itu ke Sakura yang dibalas dengan jeritan lagi. Si rambut pink itu benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, sementara Dumbledore hanya tertawa lepas melihat tingkah gadis pink itu.

Dumbledore menjelaskannya bagaimana lukisan disana diberikan sihir sehingga dapat bergerak dan sebagainya sembari mengantarnya keruangan yang diberikan kepada Sakura sebagai kantornya dan tempatnya tinggal untuk satu tahun kedepan, Dumbledore menjelaskan bagaimana dibalik kanvas dan cat itu bagaikan dunia lain, dunia lukisan, walaupun sulit dipahami dan di proses dengan waktu singkat, Sakura berusaha menelan penjelasannya itu bulat-bulat dan menenangkan dirinya, namun dirinya kembali histeris saat dia bertemu dengan Nick si hantu

dengan kepala yang hampir buntung, Sakura sudah hampir diambang batasnya karena ketakutan dengan hantu dan hampir pingsan.

Dan lagi-lagi Sakura harus menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk tidak pingsan saat dia kaget melihat tangga besar yang bergerak sendiri "S-semua hantu d-dan seramnya tempat i-ini tidak ada didalam kontrak." protesnya sembari menangis.

Dumbledore berusaha keras bahwa semua baik-baik saja dan tidak akan ada yang berani melukai atau berusaha mengganggu si kunoichi. Merasa bahwa usahanya berhasil akhirnya mereka berjalan dan sampai pada tujuan, Sakura yang sejak tadi mempunyai pengalaman buruk ragu-ragu untuk memasuki ruangannya sendiri.

 _'Sepertinya akan butuh waktu sampai Nona Sakura bisa beradaptasi dengan baik.'_ pikir Dumbledore sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **NIHILISTIC NOTE**

By the way... lupa bilang kalau author cuma tahu sedikiiiit tentang Harry Potter tapi nekat bikin fanfict crossover karna because dapat can apa what begitulah like that.

it's my life, it's now or never, I ain't gonna live forever - Bon Jovi.

kemarin tanggal 20 Oktober sudah download film Harry Potter, karena gak ada opsi untuk baca novelnya sehubung kere dan malas nyari ngobrak ngabrik bukunya di gramedia lama. Jadi maklumi saja. Makasih banget atas pengertiannya.

Aku ni macam ikan keluar air bingung pilih kata, harus mondar mandir google translate karna otak kiri Author penuh dengan Bahasa Indo sedangkan yang kanan isinya Inggris, kada suka tanpa sadar masukin kosakata inggris disana sini bikin mumet. semoga suka ceritanya dan stay tune aja buat chapter berikutnya.


	2. Persiapan

**CHAPTER 2: PREPARATION**

Haruno Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya, dia merasa sedikit letih dengan _culture shock_ yang dialaminya itu kemarin. Awalnya Dumbledore mulai mempertanyakan kemampuan Sakura dalam mengajar jika dilihat dari ekspresinya saat sampai di Hogwarts, jelas segalanya benar-benar baru bagi si 'kunoichi' itu, tetapi Sakura berseri keras kalau dia akan baik-baik saja dan mampu menjalankan tugas dengan baik, _'Aku bertarung langsung dengan dewa yang mampu menciptakan dunia baru, sebuah planet dengan hentikan jari -lengkap dengan bulan dan isinya- dengan sekejap, hal-hal kecil dan misi seperti ini bukanlah rintangan'._

Saat Dumbledore akhirnya memberikan kepercayaan lebih, dia segera mendiskusikan tentang cerita samaran untuk Sakura yang bisa menolongnya tetap merahasiakan identitas dunianya, menjalaskan kalau Sakura kini diberikan identitas samaran sebagai penyihir dari Jepang, datang dari sekolah sihir bernama " _Byakugo Ryū Mahou Gakuen_ " dan meminta Sakura untuk membiasakan dirinya sekarang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Professor Haruno Sakura.

Hari ini Dumbledore akan mengajaknya berkeliling, para staff sedang sibuk diruangan mereka masing-masing sehingga Sakura hanya dipandu oleh Professor Dumbledore. Professor itu berkata kalau dia akan diperkenalkan nanti saat keadaannya memungkinkan, para staff tengah sibuk mempersiapkan ajaran dan turnamen.

Sakura bangun dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman dan lekas mandi bersiap untuk memulai tur mereka, karena udara disana pada beberapa bulan kedepan akan cukup dingin, dia mengenakan pakaian sehari-harinya _qípáo/cheongsam_ pendek warna merah tanpa lengan dengan gambar lingkaran dipunggungnya, rok pendek berwarna biru gelap dan stoking hitam sepanjang lutut, dia gunakan bandana merah yang sama dikepalanya dan menata poninya kesamping agar terlihat lebih rapih, setelah Sakura mengenakan sepatu boot kulit dengan hak pendek setengah senti. Melihat kearah cermin dan merasa puas penampilannya cukup bagus, dia lalu mengambil mantel tebal dan panjang yang mencapai atas lutut berwarna merah dengan hoodie bulu dan syal berwarna krem, karena dia masih berada didalam gedung Hogwarts yang suhunya masih hangat, dia putuskan untuk tidak mengenakan syal dan mantel itu dan hanya membawanya sampai ia harus mengenakannya.

Sakura mendengar ketukan dipintu ruanganya bergegas membuka pintu, Professor Dumbledore berdiri didepan pintu itu dan tersenyum, "Kau siap Nona Sakura?" tanyanya.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya agar bisa bertatapan dengan kakek tinggi itu -atau mungkin Sakuranya saja yang terlalu pendek karena pada dasarnya dia memang termasuk sebagai wanita mungil- ,"Sakura saja tidak apa-apa Professor Dumbledore" pinta Sakura membelas senyuman Professor Dumbledore dengan ramah.

"Ah baiklah kalau begitu Sakura." ucapnya dengan tawa kecil lalu memintanya untuk mengikutinya dan memulai tur sekolah.

Sembari menyusuri sekolah dan menjelaskan berbagai tempat dan benda yang mereka jumpai, Sakura sangat terkesan dengan sekolah itu, jika dia gunakan kemampuan sensornya, Sakura dapat merasakan bahwa di setiap inci gedung tersebut, dinding dan bahkan lantainya dialiri dengan energi sihir, membuat sekolah itu hidup. Dumbledore lalu menjelaskan kalau Hogwarts memiliki alam sadarnya sendiri walaupun sangat amat pasif karena pada mulanya Hogwarts memang cuma sebuah gedung, sihir yang mengalir dari tiap bagian gedung dimaksudkan untuk melayani penghuninya, menjelaskan salah satu alasan mengapa tangga-tangga besar itu dapat bergerak dengan sendirinya dan kenapa Hogwarts tidak pernah kehabisan ruangan, dan ruangan yang Sakura tempati sebagai kantornya dan tempat dia tinggal kini bukanlah karena memang ada sisa ruang kosong, akan tetapi Hogwarts membuat ruangan itu dengan sihir untuk si _kunoichi_.

"Baiklah kita sebaiknya memulai hari ini dengan sarapan, mari kita ke aula utama" ajak Dumbledore, sesampainya di aula Sakura dikenalkan dengan kursi dan meja yang segera akan dia tempati nanti setelah resmi menjadi bagian staff, di meja itu ada cangkir kosong dan tudung saji, saat dia buka tidak ada makanan atau apapun dibaliknya, Sakura pun menoleh kekanan dan kekiri berharap pelayan segera datang.

Dumbledore melihat ini dan memanfaatkan momen itu untuk menjelaskan bagaimana caranya si gadis mungil disampingnya itu mendapatkan makanannya.

"Kau hanya perlu membayangkan apa yang kau inginkan sembari menyentuh cangkir atau tudung sajinya." jelas Dumbledore, lalu dia mencontohkannya dengan mengambil cangkir kosong itu, dia bilang dia membayangkan jus anggur lalu mulai menggoyangkan sedikit cangkir ditangannya, dan seketika cangkir kosong itu sekarang terisi penuh dengan jus anggur.

"Whoaaaa... keren." ucap Sakura terkesan dan matanya berbinar-binar dengan apa yang dilihatnya, dia tersenyum lebar dan segera mengambil cangkirnya yang kosong, bagaikan anak kecil yang akan mendapatkan hadiah ulang tahun, dia pejamkan mata membayangkan minuman yang dia inginkan dengan penuh antisipasi, lalu dia goyangkan sedikit demi sedikit cangkir itu, dia bisa merasakan ada berat, beban yang mengisi cangkir itu perlahan-lahan, senyumnya tambah lebar saat dia membuka matanya, cangkirnya itu benar-benar terisi, dan dia langsung minum mencoba minuman itu.

"Hhnnggh!" Sakura mengeluarkan desahan senang "Ini benar-benar susu rasa stroberi seperti yang ku bayangkan." pipinya merona merah, matanya berbinar takjub, senyumnya melebar dan tangan kanannya mengelus pipinya sendiri sementara tangan kirinya masih memegang cangkir ajaib itu. Dumbledore tertawa senang melihat reaksi si _kunoichi_ itu, pikirnya anak-anak tetaplah anak-anak, bahkan minuman yang dia inginkan hanyalah susu buah. Dumbledore senang melihat Sakura bertingkah layak umurnya, untuk sesaat Dumbledore lupa tentang apa yang dikatakan si Hokage ke-6 itu kalau gadis yang sedang dia lihat itu adalah pahlawan perang, Dumbledore masih sulit untuk percaya kalau gadis itu harus menghadapi dan menyaksikan kengerian perang dan tumpah darah diumurnya yang masih 16 tahun saat semua itu terjadi, bahkan terpaksa melihat teman-temannya mati didepan matanya, dan hampir kelihangan sahabat terbaiknya.

Sakura lalu menoleh kearah Dumbledore masih dengan wajahnya yang terkesima memegang tudung saji itu, tatapannya jelas kalau dia itu ingin konfirmasi kalau tudung saji itu juga berkerja seperti cangkir, Dumbledore tersenyum dan mengangguk seakan berbicara _'Silahkan, itu sekarang milikmu, makanlah sepuasnya'._

Sakura berteriak kecil dengan nada tinggi dan gembira, "Professor, sehubung aku ditugaskan bukan hanya bekerja sebagai asisten perawat tetapi juga diharapkan bisa mengajar disini, aku belum mengerti bagaimana sihir bekerja, jadi jika berkenan maukah Professor mengajariku sesegera mungkin?" tanya Sakura penuh antisipasi.

"Tentu saja, kita bisa mulai dari dasar setelah kita selesai dengan tur kecil kita dan membeli peralatan sihir untukmu."

(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)

Sudah seminggu berlalu semenjak kedatangannya di Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore menginformasikan kalau tahun ajaran akan dimulai dalam 3 bulan, Kepala Sekolah itu beralasan tentang kenapa dia mendatangkannya ke sekolah ini lebih awal dengan maksud agar Sakura bisa beradaptasi lebih baik dengan budaya baru dan dapat mempelajari hal-hal yang dibutuhkan agar dia dapat mengajar dengan baik.

Dan kini dia duduk dimeja baca yang ada di ruangannya itu terpaku dengan buku dihadapannya, mejanya penuh dengan tumpukan buku-buku tebal tentang sihir dan tanaman obat dan dia sudah membaca dan mengingat isi dari banyak buku selama 4 hari dan hanya berhenti ketika dia butuh makan atau tidur.

Pada awalnya dia hanya membaca tentang tanaman obat-obatan dan hal-hal yang menjelaskan tentang medikasi di dunia sihir, namun kekuatan sihir diperlukan di hampir semua metode penyembuhan jika tidak, paling-paling menggunakan ramuan, akhirnya dia mempelajari tentang apa itu sihir dan bagaimana mereka bekerja, Sakura tidak pernah berpikir kalau ternyata sihir itu sangat simpel, sihir adalah sebuah energi yang berasal dari kekuatan rohani sang pelafal mantra yang dinamakan inti sihir _(Magic Core)_ , kekuatan spiritual yang dibentuk dan di proses dengan mental pikiran mereka, menggunakan mantra untuk menerapkan dan mematangkan apa yang sudah dibentuk dalam jiwa mereka, lalu diwujudkan oleh tongkat sihir sebagai perantara antara gambaran dan energi dari jiwa mereka menuju sesuatu yang memiliki fisik atau nyata. Dikatakan kalau hanya beberapa orang tertentu yang dapat memiliki inti sihir, mereka ditentukan dari lahir.

Dalam kehidupan sosial di negeri sihir itu, mereka menggolongkan seseorang dalam beberapa tipe seperti Muggle untuk mereka yang tidak memiliki akses melakukan sihir, Muggle-born untuk mereka yang memiliki sihir tetapi lahir dari keluarga Muggle, Pure-blood untuk mereka yang lahir dengan bakat sihir dan dari golongan penyihir lebih dari 4 generasi, dan Half-Blood untuk mereka yang lahir dengan sihir dari keluarga campuran pureblood dan muggle atau muggle-born.

Secara teori, sihir dan chakra sangatlah mirip atau mungkin bisa jadi satu hal yang sama dalam bentuk yang berbeda, karena chakra pada unsurnya adalah penggabungan antara dua energi dalam tubuh, energi mental dan energi fisik yang mengalir keseluruh tubuh melalui jalur chakra layaknya nadi, seorang ninja dapat memanipulasi chakra dalam dua cara, perubahan bentuk, dan perubahan alam.

Dirinya sendiri sudah menguasai kedua cara tersebut, untuk perubahan bentuk, Sakura dapat mengaliri chakra ke beberapa titik dalam tubuh, untuk Sakura umumnya adalah ketangan dan kakinya dan memberikannya kekuatan yang sangat besar, Sakura jadi teringat saat dimana dia menghancurkan ribuan klon dari _Bijū_ berekor 10 dan membuat gempa skala besar hanya dengan satu pukulan, perubahan bentuk seperti ini memerlukan lebih banyak energi fisik dari pada energi spiritual mereka, namun untuk dapat memanipulasi aliran chakra dan memberikan akses untuk memilki kekuatan super membutuhkan energi spiritual yang tidak sedikit dan mengontrolnya dengan hati-hati.

Lalu perubahan alam Sakura menguasai beberapa _ninjutsu_ air, tanah, yin dan yang. membutuhkan energi mental atau spiritual lebih banyak daripada energi fisik mereka, layaknya sihir dengan membentuk _ninjutsu_ dengan mental mereka yang dimatangkan dengan segel tangan lalu diwujudkan menjadi nyata dengan energi fisik dari tubuh.

Intinya... Sakura sangat yakin kalau keduanya sebetulnya sama, keduanya membutuhkan 2 bentuk energi yang bekerja satu sama lain hanya saja, sihir menggunakan benda atau sesuatu eksternal untuk menghasilkan energi fisik sedangkan chakra menempa kedua bentuk energi dalam satu sinergi didalam tubuh.

Untuk memastikannya Sakura membaca buku tentang tongkat sihir itu sendiri dan mempelajari bagaimana mereka dibuat dari bagian makhluk hidup yang mengandung sihir poten dan kuat seperti sisik naga, kayu pohon, taring ular, bulu unicorn, bahkan bunga dijadikan sebagai inti dari sebuah tongkat sihir membuat Sakura semakin yakin bahwa bagian dari makhluk-makhluk sihir itu digunakan sebagai katalis dan pengganti dari energi fisik, bahkan dijelaskan didalam bukunya kalau memang benar itulah fungsinya.

Sakura tersenyum lebar, _'Saatnya mencoba menjadi penyihir yang sesungguhnya'._

(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)

 _3 minggu setelah kedatangan Sakura ke Hogwarts._

Professor Minerva McGonagall mendengar langsung dari Professor Dumbledore kalau dia akan membawa perawat dan guru baru ke Hogwarts dari sekolah sihir yang berada di Jepang, namun karena dia terlalu sibuk dan larut dengan pekerjaannya sebagai professor dan wakil kepala sekolah dia belum bertemu dengan orangnya langsung. Rasa penasaran muncul dari dirinya ingin bertemu dengan staff baru itu, dia pikir karena Dumbledore bilang dengan jelas kalau staff barunya itu perawat, dia mungkin akan menemukan staff baru itu di ruang kesehatan dan mungkin sedang bersama Bu Pomfrey.

Setibanya disana dia hanya menemukan Bu Pomfrey asyik dengan buku ditangannya, "Bu Pomfrey? kau sendiri saja disini?" tanya Professor McGonagall.

"Oh Minerva." Bu Pomfrey menoleh kearah "Ya, sedari tadi aku disini membaca buku, apa ada yang bisa kubantu Professor?" tanya Bu Pomfrey.

"Apa kau sudah tahu bahwa kita akan menerima staff baru?" Bu Pomfrey terkejut mendengar kabar tersebut dan berkata kalau ini adalah kali pertama dia mendengar berita tersebut yang hanya dibalas dengan 'oh' dari Professor McGonagall, "Albus bilang kalau staff baru ini akan mengajar kurikulum baru, dia akan mengajar keseluruh kelas dan bukan hanya tahun pertama, tetapi dia juga ditugaskan sebagai perawat jadi kupikir aku akan menemuinya bersamamu disini."

"Ah aku akan mendapatkan asisten." cakap Bu Pomfrey dengan gembira mengetahui dia tidak akan menguruh unit kesehatan sendiri lagi, "Sayangnya aku belum bertemu dengannya semenjak aku tiba disini."

"Ah bai-" kata-kata Professor McGonagall terhenti saat dia dan Bu Pomfrey mendengar suara gadis dari belakangnya.

"Permisi, apa benar ini area unit kesehatan?"

Professor McGonagall dan Bu Pomfrey menoleh kearah suara itu dan melompat kaget setelah melihat orang dibelakangnya, membuat mereka bertiga menjerit terkejut. Sekilas Bu Pomfrey dan Professor McGonagall pikir mereka melihat peri karena warna merah muda yang menyergap mata mereka, namun yang mereka temui ternyata adalah seorang gadis remaja yang lebih pendek dari mereka berdua, rambutnya pink dan panjang lewati bahunya, kulitnya putih dengan sedikit rona di pipinya dan tato? berbentuk berlian berwarna ungu di dahinya mengingatkannya dengan dua muridnya bernama Parvati dan Patil, matanya bulat dan hijau terang seperti batu emerald dan dengan pipinya yang sedikit tembam menunjukan bahwa gadis itu masihlah belia, dia mengenakan pakaian muggle, sweater berwarna hijau pucat dengan kerah kebesaran yang mengekspos bahunya dan sweater itu cukup panjang mencapai pahanya, celana jeans ketat sepanjang betis dan sepatu hak pendek berwarna pink dan memiliki sabuk yang melingkari pergelangan kakinya.

"Astaga... A-aku minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengejutkan kalian." ucapnya cemas dan panik kepada Bu Pomfrey dan Professor McGonagall sembari membungkukkan badan.

"Oh ini bukan apa-apa." jawab Professor McGonagall, ' _Aku tidak pernah bertemu murid yang berpenampilan se eksentrik ini dan kenapa dia ada disini padahal tahun ajaran baru akan dimulai 2 bulan lagi'_ pikir Minerva kebingungan.

"Um... apa yang kamu lakukan disini nak? Tahun ajaran belum dimulai sampai 2 bulan kedepan. Kau datang terlalu awal untuk belajar." tanya Bu Pomfrey seakan membaca pikiran Professor McGonagall membuat professor itu menoleh kearah Bu Pomfrey sembari menyipitkan mata.

"Oh aku disini atas permintaan Professor Dumbledore untuk bertemu dengan seseorang bernama Poppy Pomfrey." jawabnya membuat kedua wanita itu terkejut karna mulai menyadari siapa sebenarnya gadis itu.

"Professor bilang Bu Pomfrey adalah perawat disini dan karena aku ditugaskan sebagai perawat baru dan guru untuk kurikulum baru di Hogwarts, dia bilang aku bisa memintanya membantuku dalam mengurusi seragam dan beradaptasi dengan pengobatan disini." tambah gadis berambut pink itu.

"K-kau guru ba- tunggu aku tidak pernah menyangka seperti inilah rupa yang akan kujumpai saat Albus bilang dia merekrut professor dari negara dan sekolah lain." ucap Minerva McGonagall sembari mencubit jembatan hidungnya merasa pusing tentang apa yang baru saja dia pelajari tentang staff barunya itu. Bu Pomfrey pun masih terkejut belum tahu berkata apa.

"Ah maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diri dan mencoba berbicara kepada staff lain dalam beberapa minggu terakhir." tambahnya merasa malu dan bersalah begitu dia sadar kalau kedua wanita didepannya itu adalah bagian staff, karna kurang bersosial kepada para staff lain itu salahnya yang sibuk belajar diruangannya.

"Aku Professor Sakura Haruno, aku perawat dari Byakugo Ryū Mahou Gakuen di Jepang, salam kenal mohon kerja samanya." ujar Sakura memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku adalah orang yang kau cari Poppy Pomfrey dan ini Professor Minerva McGonagall, wakil kepala sekolah dan juga guru dalam pelajaran _Tr_ _ansfiguration,_ senang bertemu denganmu." jelas Bu Pomfrey kepada Sakura membuatnya tersenyum ceria mengetahui dia menemukan orang yang dia cari, Minerva McGonagall hanya memberi anggukan dan senyuman kecil terhadap Sakura.

"Kau terlihat sangat muda, berapa umurmu?" tanya Professor McGonagall.

 _'Eh?'_ Sakura teringat tentang percakapannya dengan Professor Dumbledore saat mereka sedang berjalan menuju Portkey, membuatnya sedikit penasaran kenapa dia menanyakan umurnya dan kenapa Professor Dumbledore memberikan komentar seperti itu tetapi dia putuskan untuk menjawabnya saja dan tidak memperdulikan alasannya tak ingin ambil pusing karena dia punya banyak hal lain tentang sihir yang ingin dia pikirkan dikepalanya.

"Aku 18 tahun." jawab Sakura.

"Demi janggut Merlin! d-delapan belas...!" Minerva McGonagall dan Bu Pomfrey terbelalak mengetahui professor didepannya itu masih sangatlah muda, sepertinya gadis itu benar-benar kelewatan jenius untuk bisa mendapatkan gelar Professor diusianya itu. Sakura hanya tertawa heran dan malu dengan reaksi mereka.

Mengetahui usia staff baru itu membuat Minerva khawatir, di usianya mereka seharusnya penuh dengan candaan, bergaul dengan orang seusianya, berpikir tentang pacar dan sebagainya, dan mungkin masih menentukan ingin jadi apa mereka nantinya dimasa depan, bukannya bekerja sebagai guru di sekolah, dia mulai mempertanyakan komitmen dan kredibel dari orang berambut pink dihadapannya itu, ngomong-ngomong soal pink, "P-professor Haruno... a-apa warna rambutmu itu natural? alami sejak lahir? Atau kau ubah dengan sihir?"

"Ah, aku memiliki genetik unik dari keluargaku, jadi ya warna rambutku memang sudah seperti ini sejak lahir.", warna pink memang bukanlah warna umum yang dimiliki manusia bahkan di konoha atau didesa manapun membuatnya target empuk untuk dijahili dan di _bully_ saat kecil, _pigmen_ rambutnya memang unik dan hanya dialah yang memiliki warna rambut pink seperti permen kapas di desanya itu, jadi bukan kali pertama orang menanyakan warna rambutnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, selamat datang di Hogwarts, P-professor Haruno, upacara penyambutan untuk mu akan dilakukan nanti bersamaan saat para murid datang nanti." ucap Professor McGonagall yang dibalas dengan anggukan senang dari Sakura membuat professor tersenyum karena tingkahnya.

"Silahkan Bu Pomfrey bantu dia dengan apa yang dia butuhkan, aku permisi dulu."

"Tentu saja, Pro-" kata-kata Bu Pomfrey terpotong dengan suara vas yang pecah di koridor membuat mereka terkejut, mereka melihat kucing berwarna oranye gelap duduk ditempat dimana vas itu tadinya terpajang dan kini sudah pecah dilantai.

"Argus Flich!" teriak Professor McGonagall sembari berjalan menghentakkan kaki marah menuju tempat dimana vas itu rusak, mencoba memanggil si penjaga sekolah itu yang secara ajaib muncul dan segera berlari kearah si ibu wakil kepala sekolah yang sedang marah itu. "Tolong awasi baik-baik kucing mu itu! Sudah berapa kali dia memecahkan vas di koridor!? Jaga kucing itu dengan benar atau ku ubah dia jadi vas pengganti yang pecah." ancamnya.

Argus Flich hanga bisa meminta maaf dan memohon agar Nona Norris tidak diubah menjadi vas. Professor McGonagall akhirnya hanya menyuruhnya pergi dan memintanya agar membawa kucing itu pergi dari hadapannya, lalu komplain kalau membetulkan vas setiap hari karena selalu dirusak kucing itu adalah hal yang menyebalkan, setelah itu Professor McGonagall meminta maaf karena harus menyaksikan kejadian tadi sembari mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya.

Sakura berlari kecil kecil menghampiri Professor McGonagall, "Tidak apa bu, biar saya bantu juga." ucap Sakura yang dibalas dengan terima kasih dan maaf meropat dari Professor McGonagall.

Sakura mengangkat tangan kanannya dan merapatkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya sementara sisa jarinya mengepal, dia ayunkan sedikit lenganya lalu melafalkan mantra, _"Reparo!"._

Pecahan-pecahan vas yang ada dilantai tadi melayang dan mulai menyatu membentuk kembali vas yang sudah pecah tadi kembali dan terlihat seperti baru lagi kembali ketempat asalnya. Sakura berikan senyum kepada Professor McGonagall...

...tetapi senyumnya itu langsung hilang digantikan dengan wajah cemas saat melihat ibu wakil kepala sekolah itu menganga dan matanya seakan ingin melompat keluar terkejut dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Uh... Bu McGonagall...?".

Bu Pomfrey sendiri tidaklah lebih baik dari pada Professor McGonagall saat dia menyaksikan apa yang dilakukan Professor Haruno dari belakang,

"Demi janggut Merlin!"

teriak Bu Pomfrey dan Professor McGonagall bersamaan terkejut tidak percaya apa yang baru saja mereka lihat.

"Sihir tanpa tongkat sihir?! B-bagaimana kau melakukannya?!" tanya Professor McGonagall terbelalak tidak percaya kalau anak berumur 18 tahun melakukan sihir seperti itu tanpa tongkat sihir.

Sakura pun dihujani dengan pertanyaan tanpa ampun terus menerus tidak memberi kesempatan untuk menjawabnya, akhirnya Sakura hanya bisa tertawa kecil dengan keringat di dahinya, "Uh...".

 _'Sepertinya seragamku harus menunggu lebih lama...'_ pikir Sakura menghela nafas.


	3. Upacara Penyambutan

**:DISCLAIMER:**

Bla bla bla bla bla M.Kishimoto punya bla bla bla J.K. Rowling punya bla bla bla.

Makasih yang udah mau review btw, jadi punya dorongan buat nyelesaiin cerita.

(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)

 **CHAPTER 3: CEREMONY**

(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)

Minerva McGonagall memutuskan untuk menemani Bu Pomfrey dalam membantu mengukur ukuran badan Professor Haruno untuk memperhatikan si rambut pink itu, harus dia akui dia merasa malu karena membiarkan emosi dan rasa penasarannya tak terkendali membuatnya menghujani Professor muda itu dengan pertanyaan sana sini dan membuatnya tidak nyaman, pada akhirnya berusaha sopan dihadapan wakil kepala sekolah itu, dia bilang kalau pertanyaan dan sebagainya lebih baik disimpan dulu sampai nanti sore, agar mereka bisa berbicara sembari meminum teh bersama agar lebih santai, Professor McGonagall menerima tawaran itu mengerti kalau si Professor muda itu sudah memiliki jadwal dan ingin memenuhi keperluannya sendiri untuk hari ini.

Setelah Bu Pomfrey selesai mengukur badannya dan mencatat datanya yang nanti akan diberikan kepada petugas yang mengatur pembuatan seragam, dia keluarkan catatan dari lemari ruangan di unit kesehatan itu kepada Professor Haruno, "Ini dokumen-dokumen yang mencatat semua kasus dari semua orang yang sudah dirawat disini dalam 4 tahun silam, seragammu nanti akan diantarkan keruangan mu."

"Terima kasih Bu Pomfrey atas bantuannya." ucap Sakura sembari membungkukkan badan, menunjukan rasa terima kasinya lewat budayanya sendiri. Bu Pomfrey lalu berkata bahwa dia ingin ikut dengan Professor McGonagall nanti, Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum berkata kalau dia tidak masalah dan senang karena punya lebih banyak teman minum teh, "Saya permisi dulu, untuk bertemu dengan Bu Rolanda Hooch." Sakura lalu pergi keluar dari ruang unit kesehatan.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan bertemu penyihir muda yang mampu melakukan _Mending Charm(mantra perbaikan)_ tanpa tongkat sihir dan dengan usianya yang masih sangat muda", ujar Professor McGonagall kepada Bu Pomfrey yang dibalas dengan anggukan. Bu Pomfrey sendiri mengakui kalau dia pun terkejut tentang hal ini, dan bukan hanya itu saja tetapi juga terkejut dengan penampilan si Professor muda yang baru saja mereka jumpai, tidak hanya terlihat sangat muda, rambut pinknya dan warna bola matanya yang hijau terang dan mencolok bagaikan padang rumput bertemu biru laut terlihat sangat tidak natural seakan-akan berteriak kalau dia itu bukan manusia biasa.

"Aku hanya senang akhirnya aku dapat asisten, setidaknya aku tidak perlu mengurus anak-anak sendirian lagi." kata Bu Pomfrey, lalu mereka berdua akhirnya berbicara tentang bagaimana dengan tambahan Professor Haruno itu akan mempengaruhi Hogwarts, khawatir bagaimana reaksi anak-anak yang takutnya justru akan menggoda guru baru itu, mempertimbangkan umurnya dan juga rupanya dalam segi fisik dan sebagainya terkadang dapat mengundang anak-anak nakal karena hormonnya.

"Professor McGonagall, untuk sesat aku berpikir, apakah dia itu memang manusia?" tanya Bu Pomfrey penasaran, dan Professor McGonagall mulai berpikir hal yang sama, rambut pink, mata hijau terang nan mencolok, kulit mulus putih bak sebuah boneka, dan juga melakukan sihir tanpa tongkat sihir membuat matanya melebar.

 _'Jangan-jangan...'_ Professor McGonagall ingin dan harus tahu sesegera mungkin, rasa penasarannya sudah tak terbendung akhirnya segera pergi dari ruang unit kesehatan meninggalkan Bu Pomfrey dengan tergesa-gesa, "Kita bicarakan lagi nanti, aku harus berbicara dengan Professor Dumbledore, sampai jumpa."

Minerva McGonagall berlari kecil terburu-buru menuju ruang kepala sekolah untuk menemui Albus Dumbledore, gerakannya yang tergesa-gesa mengundang pertanyaan dari para staff yang menjumpainya sepanjang jalan, tidak setiap hari mereka melihat ibu wakil kepala sekolah terburu-buru, dalam perjalanannya menuju ruang kepala sekolah, dia bertemu dengan staff lainnya dan segera berjalan terburu-buru pula.

Professor McGonagall menoleh kesamping dan matanya bertemu dengan iris kuning mencolok bagaikan elang, wanita berambut pendek dan _jabrik_ berwarna abu-abu, kacamata pelindung besar yang terlihat mirip kacamata selam menggantung dilehernya, dan orang itu mengenakan perlengkapan _Quiditch_ berjalan tergesa-gesa disampingnya.

"Bu Rolanda Hooch." sapanya masih berjalan terburu-buru, Rolanda Hooch adalah guru sapu terbang dan instruktur tim _Quiditch_ di Hogwarts. Rolanda Hooch lalu menyapa Professor McGonagall kembali dengan anggukan, "Kau terlihat terburu-buru Rolanda."

"Kita berdua sepertinya berada di situasi yang sama Professor McGonagall, ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Dumbledore?" tanya Rolanda yang dibalas dengan anggukan menandakan bahwa Professor McGonagall memang sedang menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah, "Sepertinya bahkan tujuan kita sama disaat yang bersamaan juga, Ahahaha."

"Tentang si rambut pink?" tanya Professor McGonagall teringat akan apa yang dikatakan gadis muda itu kalau dia ingin bertemu dengan Rolanda Hooch.

"Yep, mungkin satu-satunya orang yang memiliki rambut aneh secara alami didunia ini, ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Kepala Sekolah tentang gadis itu." jawab Rolanda dengan seringai lebar diwajahnya, lalu akhirnya mereka berdua sampai didepan patung burung.

"Sherbet Lemon." ucap Professor McGonagall membuat patung itu bergerak memutar keatas, menunjukan tangga yang ikut bergerak bersama patung itu, kedua wanita itu lalu menaiki tangga itu untuk sampai keruangan Professor Dumbledore.

(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)

Dumbledore sedang menikmati tehnya dan memakan camilan _Licorice Snap_ diruangannya, mengurusi dokumen-dokumen yang diperlukan tentang Triwizard Tournament, mengatur peraturan baru, merancang sihir untuk cawan api nanti, dan juga memasukan data pengeluaran untuk membeli perlengkapan sihir untuk Nona Sakura, pikirnya hari itu akan menjadi hari yang tenang seperti biasa, sampai tiba-tiba Professor Minerva McGonagall dan Rolanda Hooch menyerbu ruanganya.

"Albus!" "Professor Dumbledore!" teriak kedua penyihir yang baru datang keruangan itu bersamaan membuat Dumbledore hanya mengedipkan mata beberapa kali bingung dengan tingkah mereka berdua, hingga tiba-tiba dia dihujani pertanyaan sana sini oleh kedua penyihir itu bersamaan.

"Albus si-" "Professor, Gadis itu dari-" "bagaimana kau-" "bolehkah kalau dia-" "jelaskan semua ini-" "dia harus masuk ke tim-"

"Minerva, Rolanda! Tolong satu persatu, aku tak dapat mengerti apapun yang kalian ingin bicarakan." komplain Dumbledore mulai merasa pusing mendengar kedua penyihir itu. "Rolanda, ada apa?".

"Professor, si gadis berambut pink itu, dia berada dari rumah mana? Griffyndor? Hufflepuff?" tanya Rolanda, "Pak, aku ingin dia masuk ke tim utama Quiditch, aku tak pernah menemua pengendara sapu seunik dan sebaik dia."

"Rolanda, dia baru saja pindah dari jepang kemari dan dia tidak akan disortir, dia disini bukanlah sebagai murid tetapi sebagai perawat dan guru kurikulum baru disini" jelas Dumbledore membuat mata Rolanda melebar.

"Mustahil! Anak 18 tahun adalah professor yang kau rekrut? Itu gila!" balas Rolanda terkejut "Bolehkan dia menjadi asistenku dalam mengajar? Dia sangat berbakat dalam sapu terbang dan sangat disayangkan ini kesempatan bagus."

"Tidak bisa, Rolanda Hooch, dia sudah ditugaskan sebagai perawat bersama Ibu Pomfrey." jawab Dumbledore sembari meminum tehnya membuat Rolanda sedikit kecewa, dia melirik kearah Professor McGonagall menandakan kalau dia ingin tahu ada urusan apa Minerva kemari.

"Albus, apakah dia itu elf?" pertanyaan Minerva membuat teh yang diminumnya tumpah dari mulutnya karena terkejut dari pertanyaannya. "Albus, katakan yang sebenarnya." tambah Minerva McGonagall dengan wajah serius.

"Minerva, dia itu manusia dan bukan elf, dan juga bukan keturunan elf atau semacamnya, kau tak boleh menghakiminya dari penampilannya, memang warna rambutnya _unik_ tetapi-"

"Albus dia menggunakan _Mending Charm_ tanpa tongkat sihir, dia melakukan sihir tanpa tongkat di usianya." potong Professor McGonagall membuat Dumbledore terkejut karena dia tidak menyangka Sakura sudah bisa menguasai dan mempelajari sihir diwaktu yang singkat, terlebih lagi tanpa tongkat sihir, sepertinya dia harus meminta toko Olivander untuk membatalkan pencariannya dalam membuat tongkat sihir yang cocok untuk si _kunoichi_ tersebut.

"Berbakat dan jenius, pantas saja dia bisa jadi professor disini walaupun masih muda." ketus Rolanda.

"Aku sudah menanyakannya secara langsung dan dia datang dari keluarga biasa, bukan elf, faktanya dia itu muggle-born." ucap Dumbledore teringat cerita dari Sakura saat dia bertanya tentang bakat dan sihirnya sembari mendiskusikan cerita samarannya, Sakura bercerita tentang bagaimana dia bisa menjadi dirinya yang sekarang ini berkat ketekunannya dalam belajar dan dorongan moral dari teman-temannya untuk berkembang, orangtuanya sendiri hanyalah orang biasa yang tidak bisa menggunakan chakra karena mereka bukanlah ninja seperti dirinya.

"...M-mengesankan, jika seperti itu kuharap Nona Granger bisa mengikuti langkahnya." kata Professor McGonagall teringat dengan si anak jenius Hermione Granger di kelasnya yang juga muggle-born.

"Professor Dumbledore, kau harus berpikir lagi tentang tawaranku kepada Nona Sakura" Rolanda berusaha menyakinkan Dumbledore, tetapi Dumbledore berseri keras tidak setuju mengatakan kalau Sakura sudah cukup sibuk dengan dua posisi yang diberikan kepadanya, kalau ditambah lagi menjadi 3, perawat, guru pengobatan, dan juga instruktur terbang untuk para atlit muda, Dumbledore khawatir itu akan membuat si gadis berambut pink itu kualahan dan mungkin berakhir dengan tidak menepati kontraknya bisa berakhir dengan harus memberikan kompensasi lebih besar dari semestinya.

"Kau tahu, lebih baik kau lihat sendiri gadis itu, dia ada di lapangan, kemarilah! Dan ku biarkan keputusanmu nanti." ajak Rolanda, akhirnya Dumbledore dan McGonagall pergi ke gedung sebelah agar dapat melihat Sakura yang sedang berlatih menaiki sapu terbang.

Sebelum tempat terbuka itu bisa terlihat, mereka sudah mendengar tawa seorang gadis menikmati apapun yang dia lakukan, saat akhirnya mereka bisa melihat dari jendela aksi Sakura kegirangan dengan sapu terbangnya, bagaimana cara dia mengendarai sapu barunya itu tidak seperti penyihir, melainkan seperti seseorang yang berselancar, kedua kakinya berada pada batang sapunya dan bukan di pijakan yang sudah disediakan, badannya menyamping dan pandangannya lurus kedepan.

Sakura menggunakan chakra yang dialirkan dikakinya sehingga dia bisa menempel dan tidak akan terjatuh dari Flying Nimbus 2001, sapu baru yang dibeli di Diagon Alley bersama dengan Dumbledore, dia masih kegirangan senang bisa terbang dengan sapu terbangnya. _'Ini keren sekaliii!!!'_ pikirnya masih bermain-main terbang dengan sangat cepat dengan mainan barunya itu.

"Hahahaha! Yay!!" Sakura lalu terbang sambil berputar-putar dan bahkan menari diatas sapunya, rambut pinknya menari dengan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Dumbledore dan McGonagall terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya, tetapi langsung menggelengkan kepala sembari tertawa kecil, _'Anak-anak tetaplah anak-anak'_ pikir mereka berdua merasa sedikit senang karena anggota baru mereka asyik bermain dengan sapunya.

"Kau lihat? Anak itu ajaib bahkan dari caranya terbang! Bocah ini membuat Flying Nimbus terbang seakan-akan itu adalah Firebolt!" Rolanda bilang kepada Dumbledore dan McGonagall dengan semangat, "Kalau kita punya dia atau mungkin membuatnya mengajar murid lain untuk bisa terbang seperti itu, Hogwarts akan mencetak pemain _Quiditch_ terbaik diseluruh penjuru Inggris! -jika bukan seluruh Eropa- Jadi bagaimana Professor Dumbledore?" jelas Rolanda masih berusaha bernegosiasi dengan kepala sekolahnya itu.

"Hmm... akan ku pertimbangkan." jawabnya singkat.

XoXoXoXoX **o** XoXoXoXoX

"Jadi bagaimana kamu bisa belajar menggunakan sihir tanpa tongkat sihir dengan baik? Bagaimana kehidupanmu di sekolah sihir Jepang? Apa mereka semua menggunakan sihir tanpa tongkat sepertimu?" tanya Minerva McGonagall kepada Sakura yang duduk didepannya itu, mereka sedang bersantai di gazebo menikmati teh bersama Bu Pomfrey, langit mulai berwarna sedikit oranye menandakan hari baru saja memasuki waktu sore.

Sakura berpikir sejenak bagaimana dia menjelaskannya tanpa membocorkan rahasianya, hingga akhirnya dia jawab pertanyaan tersebut, "Aku lulus sekolah saat aku berumur 11 tahun dan mendapat surat dari sekolah sihir dihari itu juga, mereka bilang aku sangat pintar karena tanpa sadar aku menggunakan sihir yang membantuku dalam belajar di sekolah, tetapi setelah ku pergi kedunia sihir, aku menghabiskan waktu 2 minggu hanya untuk mencari tongkat yang cocok dengan ku sementara teman-temanku yang ku jumpai dan berada di tahun yang sama sudah dapat semua perlengkapan yang mereka butuhkan.

"Aku pikir mungkin itu karena aku adalah muggle-born, tapi nyatanya orang lain yang juga muggle-born mendapatkan tongkat sihir hanya dalam beberapa kali mencoba, aku mulai putus asa terlebih lagi dua sahabat terbaikku harus meninggalkanku karena mereka terus berkembang sedangkan aku terjebak karena batasan yang kumiliki" yang dikatakannya itu memang bohong, tetapi tidak semuanya itu bohong, matanya menatap sendu dan jauh teringat akan Naruto dan Sasuke. Professor McGonagall dan Bu Pomfrey sadar melihat tatapan nostalgianya itu tetapi memutuskan untuk diam tanpa berkomentar tidak ingin menggali kemungkinan luka lama dari si gadis berambut pink itu lebih dalam.

"Aku berakhir dipanggil kepala sekolah dan terpaksa mengeluarkanku dari sekolah, aku memohon untuk dibantu, dan untungnya dia sangatlah baik hati dan mau membantuku, aku mulai belajar tentang apa itu sebenarnya sihir dan belajar sendiri tentang sihir tanpa tongkat saat aku berumur 12 tahun." jelas Sakura memikirkan tentang _shishou_ nya Tsunade sembari tersenyum.

"Aku belajar bagaimana tongkat sihir itu berfungsi dan memahami tentang energi sihir lebih baik, kepala sekolahku mengajariku tentang bagaimana tongkat sihir dibuat untuk menghasilkan energi fisik yang berasal dari inti tongkat itu yang bisa membuat sihir menjadi nyata, aku dilatih agar aku bisa menjadikan tubuhku sendiri sebagai inti dari tongkat, membuat seluruh bagian tubuhku sebagai katalis yang cocok untuk memproduksi sihirku sendiri." Sakura lalu teringat tentang latihannya dengan Tsunade "Walaupun sangat beresiko, bahkan ada saatnya dimana tanganku lumpuh untuk beberapa hari... aku tidak peduli, karena aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat untuk mengejar teman-temanku." Professor McGonagall dan Bu Pomfrey terkesiap mendengar hal tersebut.

"Aku tidak peduli walaupun aku bukanlah murid dari sekolah itu lagi, dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena tidak mampu menggunakan sihir dengan baik, aku bertekad untuk bisa menjadi lebih kuat agar aku bisa berjalan bersama-sama kembali dengan sahabatku, aku ingin melakukan apapun agar bisa bersama dengan mereka lagi...

...Walaupun aku tidak bisa memiliki tongkat, akan kugunakan tanganku, jika aku kehilangan tanganku, akan kugunakan kaki ku, akam kuberikan seluruh tubuhku agar aku bisa mendapatkan yang ku inginkan, syukurlah kepala sekolah mengerti akan tekad ku dan aku masih bisa belajar sihir dan pengobatan atas pengawasan langsung darinya, hingga akhirnya aku bisa menggunakan sihir dan diangkat menjadi perawat diulang tahunku yang ke 15." dia teringat masa-masa sulitnya saat Sasuke menginggalkan desa, rasa sakit yang menyadarkannya betapa lemahnya dia saat itu hingga akhirnya dia diangkat menjadi murid legenda Sanin, Hokage ke-5 dan mulai menjalani latihan yang keras, lalu akhirnya mentap kembali kearah Professor McGonagall dan Bu Pomfrey berharap dia memberikan penjelasan yang cukup untuk mereka.

Dia hanya berharap semoga bualannya itu tidak terlihat dan mereka tidak tahu kalau apa yang dikatakannya itu setengah bohong dan setengah jujur, pada akhirnya dia terkejut saat melihat kedua penyihir itu justru sedang menangis tersedu-sedu berempati kepadanya.

"Err..." Sakura bingung ingin bilang apa, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, akhirnya hanya tertawa malu dengan keringat didahinya. _'Sepertinya aku memang sudah kelewatan...'_

Hari itu adalah hari dimana sifat keibuan Minerva McGonagall dan Poppy Pomfrey terangkat dan memenuhi kepala mereka, rasa kasihan dan bangga muncul dalam diri mereka terhadap gadis berambut pink itu, pada akhirnya mereka memberikan gadis itu sudut pandang baru dan mengakuinya pantas sebagai guru di Hogwarts.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Pada minggu-minggu berikutnya Sakura sudah mulai terbiasa dengan dunia sihir dan sudah mulai bertemu dengan seluruh staff Hogwarts, dia sudah mengakrabkan diri dengan banyak professor disana, dia bahkan berteman baik dengan si guru herbiologi dan wali rumah Hufflepuff Pomona Sprout dan juga Rebeus Hagrid, oh dan juga Sakura menjadi teman dekat Professor Horace Slughorn karena dia mengajar tentang ramuan dan senang belajar bersama dengannya. Professor Sprout dan Professor Slughorn sendiri bilang dia sangat menikmati waktu bersama dengan Professor Haruno karena dia sangat rajin, pandai, dan sangat antusias dengan tanaman-tanaman yang dia urus dan mendiskusikan bagaimana memanfaatkan tanaman sihir sebagai obat ramuan dan sebagainya, membuat tidak hanya Sakura saja yang mendapat ilmu baru, tetapi juga kedua Professor senior itu.

Namun ada satu orang itu benar-benar membuat Sakura sulit untuk tetap ramah, wajahnya selalu sinis, memandangnya rendah dan mempertanyakan kemampuannya sebagai Professor setiap dia punya kesempatan, menghakiminya karena usianya yang terlalu muda.

Professor Severus Snape tidak terlalu senang dengan Sakura di Hogwarts, karena pada awalnya si rambut pink itu selalu mengganggunya ingin membicarakan tentang cara membuat ramuan terus-menerus, walaupun dia sudah memberikannya buku untuk dibaca, tetapi Sakura tetap saja menanyakan isi bukunya dengan ini dan itu, dan juga dia pernah membuat kecelakaan besar di laboratoriumnya.

Membuat kesalahan tak sengaja dengan memasukan bahan yang salah kedalam ketel karena bentuk dan rupa biji Pipous dan biji Jabberlockey sangat mirip dan akhirnya tertukar, hingga membuat ketelnya meledak. Severus terpaksa menghela nafas karena ulahnya membuat seluruh ruangan menjadi ungu, termasuk mereka berdua. Pada akhirnya dia lupa akan status Sakura yang dasarnya sesama professor dan menghukumnya seperti muridnya, Sakura hanya mengelus kepalanya sedih setiap kali dia mengingat Professor Snape menghukumnya dengan memukul kepalanya berkali-kali, setidaknya hukumannya disini tidak seperti bagaimana Tsunade menghukumnya, karena jika iya, dia tidak akan bisa duduk selama 2 hari karena bokongnya akan menjadi korban hukuman.

 _'Orang yang sangat menyebalkan, rasanya ingin sekali kupukul orang itu hingga babak belur-shannaro!'_

Hari ini Sakura sedang duduk santai di aula melahap sarapannya sambil membaca koran. Dia kini sudah memakai seragam barunya yang diberikan oleh Bu Pomfrey, dia menggunakan tudung suster putih dibelakang kepalanya, gaun one-piece merah yang mencapai atas lututnya dengan lengan pendek dan dilapisi yang terlihat seperti jas lab putih lengan panjang, sabuk berwarna hitam di pinggangnya yang membagi bagian atas dan bagian bawah, membuat dress one-piece itu terlihat seperti kemeja dan rok, dia juga memakai stoking putih sepanjang lutut dan sepatu boot hitam sebetis, rambutnya yang mulai sedikit panjang kini diikat dengan gaya _ponytail_ rendah.

Sembari melahap puding susunya, dia membaca koran yang memberitakan tentang ancaman teroris. Apa yang dikatakan Professor Dumbledore saat pertama kali mereka bertemu itu benar adanya, sekelompok teroris bernama Pelahap Maut/Death Eater melakukan pergerakannya mengancam para penyihir lain, terdorong dari premis yang cukup rasis, dimana mereka menjunjung tinggi garis keturunan Pure-blood lebih tinggi dari semuanya dan muggle-born harus sirnah, menghina mereka sebagai darah lumpur/mudblood.

"Euuuh, teroris macam apa yang dilandasi hal menyedihkan macam ini, menjijikan" ketusnya sambil memberi muka masam ke koran itu.

"Aku tak tahu mana yang lebih menjijikan, kelompok anarkis atau gadis kecil yang menjadikan puding sebagai sarapannya." komentar Professor Snape tiba-tiba sembari menatap rendah kepada Sakura dari belakangnya membuat Sakura terkejut dan jatuh dari kursi, saat Professor Snape menambah hinaannya dengan berkata kalau si gadis kecil itu tidak tahu adat, dia segera bangun dan protes.

"Hey! Jangan menghujat seenaknya-shannaro! Kau ingin bertarung ya?"

"Ternyata kau juga orang yang barbar, mengecewakan." ketus Snape.

Sakura sangat kesal paginya rusak karena si Professor Emo itu, pipinya mengembung berusaha menahan amarahnya, "Hmph! Dasar muka kuda."

Severus Snape menatap Sakura dengan wajah yang mengatakan _'Beraninya kau...'_ matanya melebar dan alisnya mengerit tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan si Professor muda itu, namun dia hanya menghela nafas, "...Professor Dumbledore meminta kehadiranmu diruangannya segera, cepat habiskan 'sarapan' mu itu dan bergegas."

Severus Snape lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang sekarang tersenyum senang mengetahui kalau dia menang, akhirnya dia punya julukan baru untuk si professor gerutu itu.

Akhirnya Sakura menghabiskan pudingnya dan segera menuju patung burung yang berfungsi sebagai tangga menuju ruangan Professor Dumbledore, Sakura penasaran apa yang ining dibacarakan oleh Professor Dumbledore diperjalanannya, setelah sampai akhirnya dia sebutkan passwordnya "Sherbet Lemon" lalu tangga mula muncul yang mengarahkannya kedepan pintu ruangan. Sakura lalu mengetuk pintu ruangan itu.

"Masuklah." Dumbledore bilang dari dalam ruangannya, Sakura lalu membuka pintu ruang kepala sekolah itu dan masuk menemui Dumbledore yang sedang duduk di mejanya, "Ah Sakura, duduklah" pinta Dumbledore menunjukkan kursi yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kau mau? Licorice Snap, mereka manisan yang enak, tetapi agak tajam jadi berhati-hati saja" tawarannya kepada Sakura tidak terlalu membuat Sakura jadi ingin mencoba manisan tersebut dan memasang muka aneh, akhirnya menolaknya dengan ramah.

"Professor Snape memberitahuku kalau bapak ingin berbicara dengan ku." jelas Sakura.

"Oh iya, ini tentang upacara penyambutan murid-murid nanti malam, dan malam ini kita akan memperkenalkanmu kepada mereka, jadi aku ingin membahas tentang upacara penyambutanmu nanti."

 _'Ah ya... Tahun ajaran dimulai kembali nanti malam jadi orang-orang akan datang hari ini'_ Sakura merasa waktu cepat berlalu, sudah 3 bulan berlalu sejak kedatangannya di Hogwarts dan dia juga akhirnya sudah menguasai kurikulum yang akan diajarkannya dan banyak mantra yang dibutuhkan.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi ke aula utama sebelum para murid berkumpul disana untuk makan malam, tolong bersiaga di depan pintu aula sampai kau dipanggil lalu mulai memperkenalkan diri di podium dan memberitahukan nama mata pelajaran yang akan kau ajarkan." Dumbledore menginstruksikan bagaimana upacaranya kepada Sakura berlangsung, Sakura hanya mendengarkannya dengan seksama dan mengangguk mengerti untuk memberitahu kalau dia paham semua pinta kepala sekolah Hogwarts itu. Dumbledore juga memberi peringatan kepada Sakura kalau untuk berhati-hati kepada salah satu grup trio dari Griffyndor yang suka terjun ikut campur kedalam masalah yang tak seharusnya mereka dapati, tetapi tetap saja berulah, "Mereka tidaklah jahat atau sangat nakal, namun hanya ceroboh." jelas Dumbledore.

"Selamat datang di Hogwarts."

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil, misi ini tidaklah buruk, bahkan terkada dia merasa kalau dia itu sebetulnya sedang berlibur dari sibuknya pekerjaan di Konoha.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Harry Potter bersama kedua temannya, Ron Weasley dan Hermione Granger sedang berjalan menuju asrama Griffyndor yang masih mengenakan pakaian muggle mereka setelah sampai di Hogwarts dengan kereta, dalam perjalanannya dia bertemu dengan Hagrid dan mulai tertawa bersama melepas rindu, mereka berpisah karena Hagrid harus tetap menunggu di stasiun untuk memandu anak-anak tahun pertama sementara.

Si trio itu pun akhirnya sampai dan segera mengganti seragam mereka dengan jubah hitam bersiap untuk upacara penyambutan dan makan malam, disela-sela kesibukan mereka sendiri mereka mendengar rumor tentang guru baru hangat menjadi pembicaran murid-murid, Fred dan George bilang mereka kabar burung itu datangnya dari para lukisan sendiri, bahkan Seamus sibuk berbicara dangan salah satu lukisan di dalam gedung Griffyndor itu untuk mencari tahu lebih siapa guru barunya itu tidak sabaran.

Namun yang mereka dapat hanya disuruh untuk bersabar karena nanti juga mereka akan tahu, yang berhasil mereka dapatkan hanyalah tentang bagaimana guru barunya itu adalah seorang wanita. Harry hanya memberi sikap acuh tak acuh karena dia tahu mereka pasti akan bertemu di upacara nanti.

Sepanjang jalan menuju aula utama, Hermione asyik membicarakan tentang apa yang guru barunya nanti ajarkan bersama Ron, sesekali Harry ikut dalam percakapan dan bergurau kalau guru barunya itu adalah wanita tua seram dengan mata pelajaran yang sulit membuat Ron merinding "Kau lebih baik mulai memperhatikan pelajaran lebih atau kau akan menghabiskan waktu hukuman semalaman bersama nenek sihir yang lebih menyeramkan dari pada Professor Snape, Wuuuu~."

Hermione hanya tertawa dengan candaan Harry, sementara Ron hanya menggerutu kesal dengan kelakuan temannya.

Mereka duduk bersamaan di aula dan mulai larut dengan percakapan mereka masing-masing, hingga akhirnya para staff memutuskan untuk segera memulai upacara dan makan malam. Professor Dumbledore lalu berjalan menuju podium dan memulai pidatonya.

"Selamat datang kembali di Hogwarts, untuk satu tahum kedepan kalian akan tinggal disini sampai liburan musim panas, untuk kalian yang belum tahu kami informasikan kalau perlombaan _Quiditch Cup_ akan diadakan lebih awal..." Seketika itu juga anak-anak di dalam aula berteriak ria, gembira karena keseruan olahraga para penyihir itu akan diadakan lebih cepat, semua berteriak _'Yeaaaah!'_ dan mulai mengobrol dengan satu sama lain, Dumbledore yang tidak bisa berbicara dalam kebisingan seperti itu mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan menempelkan ujungnya di lehernya membuat suaranya keras dan menggelegar seperti menggunakan mikrofon.

"... Perhatian!" semua murid kini dia memberikan perhatiannya kepada si kepala sekolah, "Kita akan mengadakannya lebih awal karena kita memiliki turnamen Triziward setelah musim liburan panas nanti." Dumbledore lalu membiarkan anak-anak itu bertanya-tanya pada teman-teman mereka masing-masing tentang Triziward itu sebelum melanjutkan pidatonya.

Lalu Hagrid datang dari luar menuju Professor Dumbledore bilang kalau anak-anak tahun pertama sudah siap dan bisa dibawa masuk kedalam aula, Dumbledore lalu memberikan anggukan dan Hagrid segera berlari keluar dan membawa anak-anak baru itu masuk bersama Professor McGonagall. Setelah semua murid baru itu masuk, Dumbledore berdeham melanjutkan pidatonya.

"Baiklah, selamat datang di Hogwarts untuk kalian murid-murid baru, kalian akan berada disini selama satu tahun kedepan, kalian akan tinggal di asrama setelah disortir untuk menentukan asrama mana yang akan kalian masuki. Sekarang kami ingin memberitahukan, kalau Hogwarts kini memiliki kurikulum baru dan guru baru, seluruh tahun ajaran wajib mengikuti kelas ini, kami persilahkan." semua murid langsung sibuk dan segera menoleh kearah pintu aula dengan rasa penasaran sementara Ron melihat dengan takut dan gugup, Dumbledore lalu memberi gestur dengan tangannya meminta Argus Flich untuk membuka pintu Aula.

Begitu pintunya dibuka, seketika anak-anak terkesiap dengan pink yang menyergap mata mereka, Sakuran yang mengenakan seragam barunya itu berjalan menuju podium dengan senyum malu karena semua perhatian menuju kepadanya, membuat si rambut pink itu sedikit gugup, wajahnya sedikit memerah karena tidak terbiasa dan tatapan para murid, tetapi dis berusaha untuk menahannya dan hanya tersenyum memerkan gigi putihnya.

Semuanya terkesan melihat guru barunya itu, khususnya para lelaki yang terus membuka mulut mereka melihat guru baru itu dengan berbinar-binar, beberapa murid dari asrama Slytherin bahkan bersiul membuat murid-murid lainnya menatap sinis kearah mereka. Harry Potter mengunci pandangannya terhadap guru barunya itu, penampilan dan rupanya sangat berbeda, pakaian terang dan warna rambutnya pink, dan tak luput juga matanya yang berwarna hijau terang membuatnya terlihat sangat mencolok dibandingkan guru-guru dan staff lain.

"Hey Harry, kalau semua nenek sihir seperti itu, aku tak akan protes." komentar Ron kepada Harry membuatnya mendapat pukulan dikepalanya dari Hermione.

George bersiul kecil, "Hey Fred, guru itu terlihat sebaya dengan kita." bisik George ke saudara kembarnya itu "Taruhan kalau guru itu lebih tua dari penampilannya. 3 sickles untuk yang menang."

"Ide bagus, aku ambil 25."

"Aku ambil 36." lalu mereka sepakat dengan berjabatan tangan, Harry mendengar kesepakatan itu lalu memutuskan untuk menaburkan sedikit rasa pedas dalam taruhannya.

"Aku bertaruh kalian berdua salah, aku ambil 19, kalau aku benar kalian harus teraktir aku, Ron dan Hermione barbekyu minggu depan." Fred dan George setuju saja dan menambahkan Harey Potter kedalam lingkaran mereka karena mereka yakin taruhannya si Harry itu sangat konyol, karena usia itu terlalu muda untuk jadi professor, di Hogwarts sendiri anak-anak baru akan lulus pada umur yang mendekati umur 20.

Sakura kini akhirnya berdiri didepan podium dan memulai memperkenalkan diri.

"Salam kenal semuanya, saya Professor Sakura Haruno, untuk satu tahun kedepan saya akan mengajari kalian tentang mata pelajaran baru bernama Sihir Kedokteran, dan juga akan ditugaskan sebagai asisten perawat ibu asrama Poppy Pomfrey di unit kesehatan, jadwal baru kalian akan diberikan nanti setelah tahun pertama disortir, semoga kita akrab kedepannya." ucap Sakura.

Dan sejak saat itu, seluruh murid laki-laki seakan baru mengenal yang namanya toko kecantikan dan mulai mengenakan parfum.

(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)(‿)

 **Chapter ini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya, suatu pencapaian hue hue hue hue.**

 **Terima kasih kepada** ** _markr7828, HalfOwl, dan Image28_ yang sudah mau memberi review, turut senang kalau kalian menikmati fiksi ini.**

 **Sampai Jumpa di Chapter berikutnya.** (Cover baru dan beberapa perbaikan di chapter sebelumnya.)


	4. Hari Pertama

**:NIHILISTIC NOTE:**

( _bisa langsung scroll kebawah untuk skip balasan review dan langsung kecerita chapter 4)_

 **HalfOwl:** Waduh aku nggak paham deh apa itu veila, sorry banget, tapi bisa jadi sih, aku googling apa tuh veila harry potter dan muncul tentang makhluk Veela di hasil pencaharian, kalau itu maksudnya sih sebenernya emang cocok banget! Kalau ditanya kenapa pakai Ibu dan Bapak sebenernya nggak tau secara pasti juga, dari film dan beberapa info yang aku dapetin sih mereka memang menggunakan kata Madam, Miss, dan Mister, jarang menggunakan kata Sir dan Mam, tapi aku kepikirannya pakai kata-kata yang lebih akrab karena orang indo manggil guru di sekolah pakai Bu dan Pak, sedangkan tuan dan nyonya kepingin kusimpen dulu buat dipakai nanti untuk percakapan yang lebih formal lagi seperti obrolan antara mentri dan pejabat sihir dan sebagainya... mungkin, intinya buat orang-orang yang derajatnya lebih tinggi... atau sarkasme, hehe. Aku sendiri sebenarnya masih bingung terjemahan kata prefix Lady, Miss, Mrs, Mam, Madam, Sir, dan Mister, membedakannya dan menerjemahkan masing-masing kata ke bahasa indo agak musingin _(tapi apalah, ane juga nilai bahasa indonya jelek gan)_. Sisanya spoiler, hehe.

 **Image28:** Yep, entah apa yang ngerasukin si nihilis berbulu ini, **_JK._** Cerita ini sebenernya full improv, aku nggak punya kerangka cerita dan sebenernya nggak tau mau bikin cerita ini jadi apa, biarlah mengalir sembari buat, mungkin itu yang bikin update cerita ini agak _kenceng_ karena rasa _masa bodoh_ yang penting nulis.Makasih, turut senang kalau itu penjabaran cukup memuaskan.

 **markr7828:** Yoi mayoi, kayaknya sih cerita ini bakalan sampai 'Complete' soalnya nggak kayak ceritaku yang satunya lagi, cerita ini punya _audience_ yang bikin ku seneng lanjutin cerita ini _wkwkwkw. Aaaaaanyway._

"Dialog"

 _'Monolog'_

 _"Dialog dalam bahasa asing"_

 _"Mantra"/Kutukan/Nama benda atau nama makhluk sihir_

 _(keterangan)_

XoXoXoX **o** XoXoXoX

 **CHAPTER 4: THE FIRST** **DAY**

XoXoXoX **o** XoXoXoX

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Sakura akan mengajar, dia duduk kelasnya yang kosong menunggu dengan gugup murid-muridnya yang nanti akan datang, untungnya dia sudah membuat buku yang nantinya akan membantunya mengajar dalam kelas sehingga dia tidak terlalu takut kalau cara dia mengajar malah membuat para murid kebingungan.

Kini dia hanya duduk di mejanya di depan kelas, Hogwarts membuat kelas khusus untuk dirinya sehingga dia bisa mendekorasi dan menata ruang kelasnya sendiri sesukanya entah hanya untuk pajang-pajangan atau memiliki fungsi tersendiri, Sakura memutuskan untuk menata kelasnya itu seperti kelas akademi di Konoha, dimana meja murid tertata seperti tangga, yang paling depan yang paling rendah dan semakin kebelakang semaking tinggi, tiap meja dibagi kelompok yang terdiri dari tiga orang, dan karena Sakura termasuk orang yang relatif pendek, dia putuskan kalau tinggi tiap meja hanya berjarak satu setengah anak tangga.

Meja-mejanya dan bangkunya terbuat dari kayu berwarna coklat sedangkan meja khusus untuknya berwarna merah dan panjang menyamping, dibelakang punggunya sudah ada sebuah papan tulis besar menempel di dinding dan juga jam dinding menggantung diatasnya. Sakura merogoh saku yang ada di jas putih yang dia kenakan dan kembali melihat jadwal mengajarnya.

Dari Senin sampai Kamis dia akan mengajar 3 kali sehari karena dia harus mengajar semua tahun ajaran dan di hari Jum'at dia memiliki satu kelas setelah waktu istirahat siang, _'Semoga bayaran yang diberikan dari misi rank-C ini benar-benar bisa membuatku berleha-leha, terlalu banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan selama setahun penuh.'_ pikirnya sembari mencubit jembatan hidungnya dan menghembuskan nafas.

 ***Tok tok tok*** Suara ketukan pintu dari depan kelasnya menandakan kalau murid-murid sudah mulai berdatangan, dengan lambainya tanganya dari kursinya dia membuka pintu itu dengan sihir. "Masuklah dan segera duduk ditempat kalian masing-masing." jelas Sakura dengan senyuman.

Begitu anak-anak mulai memasuki ruangan dia bisa mencium bau parfum yang berbeda-beda dari murid yang sebagian membuatnya mual karena bau parfum yang terlalu kuat menyergap hidungnya, "W-wah... kalian sungguh bersemangat dalam memperhatikan penampilan kalian yah, bau parfumnya sampai kemana-mana." kata Sakura tertawa dengan sedikit keringat dikepalanya menahan diri, para siswa itu pun hanya menunduk malu.

Dia lihat dengan seksama murid-muridnya, sebagian besar lelaki disana berdandan rapih, rambutnya disisir kebelakang seakan-akan penampilan si Draco Malfoy itu menjadi trend semalam, tetapi salah satu murid dengan kacamata bundar tidak berpenampilan seperti itu dan membiarkan rambutnya yang hitam itu secara alami dan agak berantakan, rambutnya sedikit mengembang karena dia memiliki rambut yang agak panjang, untuk perempuan sebagian besar berpenampilan biasa tanpa ada perubahan yang mencolok.

 _'Ada apa dengan remaja British terhadap penampilan klimis?'_ pikir Sakura bingung, akhirnya dia hanya menggelengkan kepala dan memutuskan untuk segera memulai kelasnya.

"Seperti yang kalian sudah ketahui dari upacara semalam, kita akan belajar tentang Sihir Kedokteran." jelasnya sembari menulis di papan tulis, lalu kembali berhadapan dengan para murid, "Mata pelajaran ini terdiri dari pemahaman anatomi manusia dan mantra-mantra penyembuhan yang sudah ada sebelumnya dan sudah tercatat dalam _compendium_ mantra dari Kementrian Sihir Britania Raya, dan juga mantra-mantra baru yang akan ku ajarkan kepada kalian."

Salah seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang dan bergelombang mengangkat tangannya tinggi ingin bertanya, "Oh semangat belajar yang bagus, baru di menit pertama sudah ingin bertanya, aku suka itu!" komentar Sakura dengan riang dan tertawa kecil, "Sebutkan nama dan pertanyaanmu."

"Aku Hermione Granger, Professor Haruno, apa maksudnya dengan mantra-mantra baru?" tanya gadis itu yang sekarang dikenal sebagai Hermione.

"Ah ya, jika kalian belum tahu, aku datang dari sekolah sihir yang berada di Jepang, dan kami tidak menggunakan mantra yang sama seperti di Inggris." jelasnya membuat semua murid membuka mulutnya dan membentuk huruf o, merasa senang mengetahui informasi pribadi baru dari guru barunya itu, "Jadi ku buat mantranya dari awal -dengan kata lain menerjemahkannya- dengan bahasa latin yang bisa kalian gunakan, dan ada sebagian mantra yang memang kubuat sendiri."

Murid-murid mengangguk dan Hermione merasa cukup puas dengan jawabannya.

Sakura lalu mengangkat buku yang dia tulis sebagai pembelajarannya itu, "Sebagai permulaan akan kubagikan buku ini kepada kalian, buku ini mencantum materi selama satu semester kedepan." untuk sementara semuanya diam, dan Sakura mulai mengeluarkan keringat di dahinya

 _'Terkutuklah aku dengan sifat pelupa ku, aku benar-benar lupa aku hanya membuat satu buku'_ Sakura mulai sedikit panik, dia menyalahkan rasa gugupnya itu akan keteledorannya. Untungnya Sakura ingat salah satu mantra dari buku yang dia baca di perpustakan tentang mantra duplikasi, Sakura mulai tenang dan memutuskan untuk menggunakannya, dia menaruh bukunya itu diatas meja, dia membuka telapak tangannya lebar-lebar, menurunkan sedikit jari tengahnya, lalu menyentuh buku itu dengan ujung jari tenganya dan melafalkan mantra, _"Gemino!"_ Sakura lalu segera mengangkat tangannya keatas dengan cepat dan sekarang buku itu terduplikat menjadi banyak dalam sekejap.

Aksinya itu membuat semua murid menarik nafas terkejut, khususnya Hermione. Sakura lalu menggerakkan tangan kanannya layaknya mengusir seekor kucing membuat buku-buku itu melayang ke meja para murid.

"Silahkan kalian buka... buku... err..." Sakura ingin melanjutkan pelajaran tetapi ekspresi para muridnya yang melotot dan menganga kearahnya membuatnya sedikit takut dan tidak nyaman, tetapi melihat orang-orang bak ikan terdampar di darat sangat lucu memaksanya untuk menutup mulutnya dan tertawa, usahanya untuk menahan geli benar-benar gagal.

"Hush! S-sudah cukup 'pfftt' t-tolong segera kembali fokus ke pelajaran!" omel Sakura masih mencoba menahan tawa membuat para murid kembali sadar dan segera tersenyum malu merasa canggung dan sadar kalau mereka terlihat konyol di depan Professor berambut Pink itu. Apa boleh buat, untuk seseorang yang dapat melakukan sihir tingkat tinggi seperti kutukan _Gemino_ seakan-akan itu hanyalah mantra biasa tanpa menggunakan tongkat sihir sangat mengesankan.

Sakura menaruh tangan kanannya di dagu dan lengan kirinya melipat menopang menahan sikut tangan kananya memasang pose berpikir, "Hmm... karena kalian sudah mengikuti kelas Professor Filius Flitwick sebelumnya aku penasaran..." ucap Sakura membuat semua muridnya segera memberikan perhatian mereka kepada si rambut pink itu, "Apa kalian sudah pernah belajar dasar dari mantra penyembuhan? Siapa yang tahu mantra penyembuhan angkat tangan dan sebutkan satu." tanyanya dengan antusias.

Hermione mengankat tangannya tinggi, Sakura lalu menunjuknya dan memintanya untuk menyebutkan satu mantra penyembuhan, "Uh, _Episkey._ " jawabnya. Sakura senang kalau salah satu murid sudah tahu salah satu dasar mantra penyembuhan dan memberikannya 5 poin, membuat Nona Granger itu berteriak _'Yes!'_ dalam bisiknya.

"Ah benar _Episkey_ , mantra umum yang bisa menyembuhkan luka dan penyakit ringan seperti luka lecet, bibir pecah-pecah dan sebagainya, bagus sekali Granger!" Sakura tersenyum lebar dengan gembira.

"Malaikat..."bisik Ron terkesima dengan senyuman Professor Haruno sehingga kepalanya mulai kosong, dia benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta pikir Harry, dan Hermione memukul pundaknya dan menatapnya tajam.

"Ada lagi?" Sakura memberi kesempatan yang lain untuk mendapat poin.

Murid lain bernama Susan Bones mengangkat tangan, murid dari asrama Hufflepuff itu memberikan mantra _Ferula_ dan Sakura mengakui kalau itu adalah salah satu mantra yang sangat bagus karena dapat menyembuhkan keram dan keseleo, lalu memberikannya 5 poin.

"Baiklah, silahkan buka buku yang sudah kubagikan untuk kalian."

Saat Sakura lihat murid-muridnya mengikuti permintaannya dia memulai membahas subjek pertama, "Di bab pertama dalam buku itu menjelaskan tentang anatomi manusia, menjabarkan setiap bagian dari tubuh dan fungsinya masing-masing, bisa memahami cara kerja dan kondisinya adalah kunci utama dalam belajar sihir pengobatan, menjamin kalian memahami masalah yang dialami korban atau pasien, jika kalian tak pandai dalam membaca situasi pasien kalian bisa jadi membuat kesalahan karena menggunakan mantra yang salah,

"Jika kalian belum paham apa yang baru saja kubicarakan... maksudku adalah tanggung jawab besar dalam penggunaan sihir penyembuhan, saat kubilang 'Kesalahan' itu maksudnya resiko memperburuk kondisi pasien yang bisa jadi dapat menyebabkan kematian, jadi tolong perlakukan kelas ini dengan bijak dan berhati-hati" jelas Sakura membuat para murid gugup dan sedikit takut tentang tanggung jawab yang mereka pikul dalam kurikulum baru itu.

"Tetapi tenang saja aku disini untuk memastikan kalian dapat belajar dengan baik dan menghindari hal ini." Sakura tersenyum dan memberikan kedipan sebelah mata berusaha mengurangi ketegangan pada murid-muridnya.

"Baiklah mari kita bahas bab pertama!".

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Menurut Harry, kelas itu berlangsung dengan lancar dan cukup menyenangkan karena Professor Haruno suka menambah candaan disela-sela penjelasannya membuat mereka tidak bosan dan tetap memahami apa yang disampaikannya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka suatu hari dia akan paham tentang bagaimana kerja otot, tisu daging yang berada dibawah kulit, mengenal struktur tulang lebih baik, dia bahkan jadi paham tentang bagaimana ligamen terkadang bisa terentang dengan paksa melampaui batas otot sendi itu sendiri saat mereka tidak berhati-hati dalam bergerak dan bisa menyebabkan pita sendi itu robek yang akhirnya dikenal dengan nama terkilir.

Hanya saja Harry terkadang sulit mengikuti pelajaran karena berusaha menahan tawa melihat tingkah Ron Weasley teman sebangkunya itu, Ron berusaha keras untuk berdiri tegap tidak seperti biasanya dan dia bahkan menyisir rambutnya berusaha mencari perhatian Professor barunya itu, Hermione terlalu fokus dengan pelajarannya dan sesekali hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah Ronald Weasley.

"Baiklah untuk sekarang pembahasannya sampai disini dan tolong kerjakan soal dihalaman 31, dikumpulkan minggu depan, untuk sekarang ini apakah ada pertanyaan?" tanya Sakura.

Seorang anak mengangkat tangan dengan ragu, namun Sakura melihatnya dan mengangguk mempersilahkan anak itu bertanya, "Namaku Neville Longbottom..., Professor aku ingin bertanya kalau... Apakah Professor itu keturuan peri bunga?" tanyanya polos membuat Sakura melebarkan matanya dan mengedip beberapa kali kebingungan dengan pertanyaanya. Semua murid juga penasaran dengan identitas gurunya itu, bahkan Hermione harus mengakui kalau dia juga sangat penasaran.

"Uh... aku tak tahu kenapa kau bertanya hal itu... tapi bukan, aku bukan keturunan peri, lagi pula ku pikir hubungan peri dan manusia itu mustahil." Sakura memasang wajah ngilu karena mendapat gambaran mental bagaimana peri bunga yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari pada setangkai bunga berhubungan dengan manusia, bak kereta uap menerobos masuk lubang tikus, Sakura benar-benar merinding.

lalu Fred langsung bertanya juga dengan cepat "Atau mungkin keturunan _Siren_?" George bangun dari kursinya dan bertanya juga "Aku yakin Professor adalah keturunan _Veela_! Benarkan?"

Hermione lalu dengan cepat membantah itu dan berkata kalau tidak ada _Veela_ berambut warna pink, mereka semua memiliki rambut putih keemasan, dan _Siren_ itu duyung.

Sakura hanya tersenyum paksa melihat muridnya bertengkar tentang identitasnya, "Ahem, sudah-sudah aku tidak ingin ada pertengkaran dikelasku, aku tak paham apa yang ingin kalian gunakan dengan informasi ini, tapi agar kalian tidak kebingungan dan bisa kembali fokus ke pelajaran hari ini, aku beritahu ya kalau aku ini Muggle-born, jadi intinya aku ini cuma manusia biasa yang kebetulan memiliki genetik aneh." katanya Sakura sembari menunjuk kearah kepalanya, "Ada pertanyaan lain?"

George lalu berbisik kepada Fred dan Harry, "Ingin menentukannya sekarang?" dimaksudkan dengan taruhannya yang mereka buat diupacara penyambutan, Fred dan Harry mengangguk dan Harry sepakat untuk menanyakannya.

"P-Professor Haruno, kalau tidak keberatan, aku ingin tahu sebenarnya berapa usia Professor?" tanya Harry sedikit malu dan takut apa yang akan dipikirkan teman sekelasnya tentang dirinya karena menanyakan hal semacam itu, akhirnya dia angkat bicara lagi bermaksud untuk menyelamatkan mukanya, "Aku tidak bermaksud kasar atau sebagainya hanya saja Professor terlihat sebaya denganku."

"Eh... tak apa, aku memang sering dikira berumur 14 tahun oleh para staff lain disini, kau bukan yang pertama jadi ku maklumi, untuk pertanyaanmu..." untuk sesaat waktu terasa melambat untuk mereka bertiga, taruhan besar bagi Fred, George, dan Harry, mereka gugup dan mulai berkeringat dan degup jantung mereka terasa berdetak lebih cepat.

"Aku ini 18 tahun."

Murid-murid lainya jadi bingung dan kaget, tetapi mereka tidak tahu ingin terkejut tentang informasi professornya itu atau tentang 3 pemuda yang seketika menghantam meja mereka masing-masing dengan dahi mereka hingga hampir merusak meja kelasnya itu.

"Astaga!" teriak Sakura kaget, sementara murid-murid lainnya berteriak "Demi Janggut Merlin!"

Fred dan George lalu berteriak kesal "WRRRYYYYYY-" dan seketika mengangkat kepala dan duduk seperti biasa lagi, dengan ekspresi seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa, "Aku tidak apa-apa" kata George.

"Yep, benar-benar _surprise_ sekali." tambah Fred.

"Tidak kusangka." kata George lagi.

Wajah mereka tersenyum santai seakan-akan tidak ada yang aneh, kalau saja bukan karena darah yang mengucur dari dahi mereka, mungkin semuanya akan percaya dengan apa yang mereka bilang kalau mereka baik-baik saja. Sementara itu Harry masih membenamkan kepalanya di meja dengan kacamatanya yang pecah berusaha memproses apa yang didengarnya itu, dia pikir umurnya setidaknya 2 tahun lebih tua dari tebakannya, bukannya justru satu tahun lebih muda, Harry tidak pernah menyangka rupa dan umur professornya itu terbilang cukup normal. Setidaknya dia berhasil membuat Fred dan George mentraktirnya dan kedua sahabat karibnya itu daging panggang karena tebakannya itu paling dekat.

Akhirnya Sakura hanya menyembuhkan luka mereka dan juga memperbaiki kacamata Harry dengan sihir, lalu mengomel kesal tentang bagaimana menurutnya kebanyakan muridnya tidak belajar dengan serius.

 _'Kalau aku harus menghadapi hal ini setiap hari, lama-lama aku bisa gila. Kenapa wih usiaku selalu menjadi perbincangan'_ pikir Sakura sembari memegang dahinya.

"Professor Haruno" panggil Neville Longbottom, "Ada gagak yang sedari tadi mencoba masuk lewat jendela." jelasnya.

Sakura lalu melihat ke arah jendela dan melihat gagak hitam dengan mata merah bertengger di jendela, gagak hitam itu cukup besar dengan ukuran sekepala orang dewasa, saat dilihat seksama gagak itu memakai kalung silinder berwarna merah dan putih, seketika itu juga wajah Sakura yang masam tadi hilang digantikan wajah senang, dengan lambaian tangannya, jendela itu langsung terbuka membiarkan gagak itu masuk.

 _"Ah Kurotaka, hai, sudah lama tidak berjumpa yah. (Ah, Kurotaka-kun! konnichiwa, hisashiburi desu ne.)"_ ucap Sakura dengan bahasannya sendiri membuat murid-murid kebingungan karena tidak paham bahasa jepang. Sakura lalu mendekat dan membiarkan gagak itu bertengger ditangannya, lalu dia mengambil isi kalung yang digunakan gagak hitam tersebut yang ternyata berisi sebuah surat.

Sakura membacanya untuk sementara dan wajahnya langsung berubah murung, bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan alisnya mengkerut, lalu dia berbicara dengan bahasanya kembali, _"Hey Kurotaka, beritahu aku. (Ne, Kurotaka-kun, oshiete.)"_.

 _"Ada apa, Nona? (Nandeshou ka, Ojou-san?)"_ tiba-tiba gagak itu berbicara dengan suara berat membuat para murid itu teriak kaget -yang ujungnya juga membuat Sakura dan Kurotaka latahan dan lompat kaget pula- tidak menyangka makhluk berparuh itu bisa berbicara, walaupun mereka tidak tahu apa yang mereka katakan.

"Kalian ini jangan berteriak tiba-tiba seperti itu! Kalian bisa membuatku jantungan tahu!" komplain Sakura kepada sikap para muridnya itu.

"Hm, kalian dengar gurumu ini." tambah si gagak hitam Kurotaka membuat para muridnya mulai keringat dingin karna terlalu banyak hal terjadi dalam 1 setengah jam terakhir dan mereka sudah terkejut sana-sini dan kini mereka menghadapi burung gagak yang bisa berbicara layaknya manusia, bahkan menguasai dua bahasa.

Akhirnya Sakura menyuruh Kurotaka untuk ikut ke ruangannya dan Sakura pun memutuskan untuk membubarkan kelasnya, "Tolong ingat baik-baik tetang pelajaran hari ini, dan jangan lupa P.R yang kuberikan harap dikumpulkan di pertemuan berikutnya, ngomong-ngomong, kalau kalian sudah ada yang menyelesaikannya sebelum pertemuan berikutnya, silahkan saja datang dan kumpulkan diruanganku, sampai bertemu lagi nanti, kelas dibubarkan." lalu Sakura pergi dari kelas bersama Kurotaka di pundaknya.

"Professor Haruno benar-benar sesuatu yah." ucap Ron dengan senyum konyol tak jelas di wajahnya.

"Eh... hey Fred, George, kami tunggu daging panggang terbaik di tepi Black Lake (Danau Hitam) Sabtu ini." ucap Harry dengan seringai membuat Fred dan George menggerutu dan langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas, mereka akan mengocek kantung mereka setidaknya 2 galleon untuk pesta bakar-bakar itu.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Harry, Hermione, dan Ron kini sedang berada di aula untuk makan siang setelah mereka selesai dengan mata pelajaran Makhluk Sihir bersama Hagrid, Harry merasa sedikit kesal dengan teman perempuannya itu karena sudah menyeret dia dan Ron ke perpustakaan dengan paksa sebelum akhirnya mereka bisa pergi ke aula. Dia sempat heran kepada temannya Weasley karena dia tidak mengeluh seperti biasanya.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar penggunaan burung gagak sebagai pengantar surat, terlebih lagi yang bisa berbicara, dan dibuku ini sama sekali tidak ada informasi tentang burung itu." Hermione kebingungan mencari-cari informasi tentang gagak pengantar surat yang bisa berbicara di buku ensiklopedia perantara surat. Semenjak kelas pertamanya itu, kini para siswa dan siswi Hogwarts sibuk membicarakan tentang Professor Haruno.

"Banyak hal yang tidak normal disekitanya Hermione." ucap Harry sembari menikmati pie daging miliknya, "Maksudku, dia punya rambut pink alami, dan matanya juga sangat aneh, kalau ku padamkan seluruh lampu di Hogwarts, aku tidak akan heran kalau matanya ternyata menyala dalam gelap, menurutku kau sebaiknya tidak usah ambil pusing."

Hermione sangat tidak suka disaat dia tidak mengerti akan sesuatu, rasa penasarannya selalu memakannya perlahan-lahan membuatnya jenuh, "Aku masih tidak percaya dia itu manusia." kata Hermione sambil menghembuskan nafas lelah, menyerah mencari-cari informasi dan segera menaruh buku yang dipinjam dari perpustakaan itu keatas meja.

"Setuju... dia itu bukanlah manusia, dia itu malaikat." sambung Ron yang masih senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang bodoh sembari melihat kelangit-langit, kepalanya bersandar di kedua tangannya.

"Sepertinya dia sudah dimabuk cinta." canda Harry, "Kasihan Ron".

Hermione langsung mengangkat buku tebal tadi dan segera menghantam buku itu ke kepala Ron. "Ronald, berhentilah bertingkah konyol! Dasar bodoh!".

"Aku penasaran apa yang sebenarnya Professor Haruno baca, saat dia sedang membaca surat yang dia dapatkan dari burung gagak itu, wajahnya langsung murung." kata Harry sambil mengingat kejadian di kelas tadi, "Dia baru saja mengajar disini dan kalau ternyata dia mendapat kabar buruk dan harus pergi, rasanya sangat disayangkan, aku menyukai pelajarannya."

Hermione dan Ron lalu melihat kearah Harry, wajah mereka berubah serius mulai menyadari apa yang dimaksud teman selebritinya itu, lalu seketika Hermione dan Ron terhentak jatuh dari kursinya melompat kaget. Harry hanya membuka mata lebar bingung dengan apa yang tiba-tiba merasuki mereka berdua.

"Awww sudah mengkhawatirkan gurunya padahal baru pertama kali bertemu, aku terharu." suara bisik dari telinga Harry membuatnya langsung menyingkir dan menoleh kearah suara itu dengan cepat, dia tidak menyangka akan melihat Professor Haruno akan berada disampingnya begitu dekat.

"P-professor Haruno." Harry gugup dan mulai bernafas dengan cepat dan tak terkendali, mata hijau gelap bertemu dengan hijau emerald, Sakura tersenyum lebar memamerkan giginya yang putih seperti mutiara.

"Ahahaha! Santai saja aku tidak menggigit." Sakura tertawa dengan menaruh lengannya di pinggangnya, "Atau mungkin aku memang suka menggigit...? Rawr" candanya lalu tertawa lepas. Harry yakin disaat itu juga dia bisa mendengar Ron bilang kalau dia mau-mau saja di gigit oleh si rambut pink itu dalam bisiknya masih sembari mencoba bangkit karena jatuh dari kursi tadi, Harry mencoba melupakannya dan pura-pura tidak mendengar.

Sakura lalu mengelus kepala Harry yang masih duduk gugup, Sakura mencoba memberikan senyuman hangat untuk memberi kesan menyakinkan kalau apapun yang dia katakan selanjutnya memiliki beban dan makna kalau dia bersungguh-sungguh tanpa membuat muridnya itu tidak tegang dan tetap santai, "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan kemana-mana sampai tugas ku disini selesai."

Harry hanya mengangguk dan Sakura pun mengangkat tangannya dan kembali menenggerkan tanganya itu di pinggangnya, "Karena kau sudah jadi anak baik yang manis, aku berikan sedikit bocoran dan tips untuk kelas berikutnya, khusus buat mu."

Sakura lalu membungkukkan badanya kedepan dan memberi gestur dengan tangan kirinya untuk mendekat agar trio itu bisa mendengarnya, "Dalam pertemuan berikutnya kalian akan diberi tugas praktek mantra sihir penyembuhan yang pertama, mantra ini dapat digunakan untuk luka serius yang dihasilkan dari luar seperti pendarahan, gerakkan tongkat kalian membentuk angka delapan, dari tengah keatas, kebawah lalu kembali ketengah," jelas Sakura sembari mencontohkan pergerakannya itu dengan tangannya dihadapan ketiga murid yang mengerubunginya itu, "mantranya... _Conexos_ _Sanitatem_." begitu Sakura menyebut mantra itu, seketika itu juga tangannya menyala membeli warna kehijauan, si trio itu menatap dengan seksama tangan Professor Haruno mencoba mengingat setiap aspek karakteristik mantra itu, "Kalian menyimak dengan baik?" trio itu mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Bagus, kunci dari mantra ini adalah pada imajinasi kalian sebagai akurasi, kamu, kamu, dan kamu," Sakura menunjuk mereka bertiga satu persatu "harus bisa membayangkan luka yang ingin kalian sembuhkan sembari mengarahkan tongkat kalian kearah luka, pastikan jarak antara tongkat kalian dan luka tersebut sedekat mungkin, latihlah penggunaan mantra ini kepada ikan hidup, kalau gagal kalian bisa panggang ikan itu dan makan sepuasnya sampai kalian berhasil menggunakan mantranya." tambah Sakura sembari tertawa kecil, "Itu saja, jangan lupa P.R yang kuberikan atau kalian akan ku hukum! Sampai jumpa dikelas berikutnya."

Sakura lalu pergi kearah meja para staff, menyapa Dumbledore dan akhirnya duduk di mejanya dan bersiap untuk makan siang, Harry, Hermione, dan Ron merasa sangat beruntung mendapatkan bantuan itu, Hermione merasa bersyukur dia dibolehkan dan mendapatkan bocoran itu sedangkan Ron mulai mengoceh tidak jelas kearah Harry dengan kasar, mengatakan kalau dia cemburu karena Professor Sakura mengelus kepalanya, namun Harry hanya menghiraukannya.

Harry memukul tangan Ron yang berusaha keras memegang kepalanya karena dia bilang itu bekas tangan Professor Haruno dan dia ingin memegang tangan Professor walaupun secara tidak langsung, Harry hanya terus menyingkirkan tangan Ron dengan memukul tangnya menggunakan sendok berkali-kali seperti lalat. Ron berhenti saat Hermione benar-benar kesal dengan tingkahnya dan memukul belakang kepala Ron dengan buku tebal yang sangat keras.

Harry lalu menoleh kearah Professor Haruno yang matanya berbinar-binar melihat tudung saji didepannya itu, alisnya naik, lidahnya keluar menyamping **_(:P) LOL abaikan)_** sembari memegang tudung saji itu, untuk sesaat Harry pikir dia bisa melihat ekor dan telinga kucing muncul pada Professor Haruno, namun dia segera menggelengkan kepala dan membuang imajinasi anehnya itu. Professor Haruno lalu membuka tudung saji itu memperlihatkan jelly buah yang cukup besar dengan es krim stroberi diatasnya, si rambut pink itu pink hanya menjerit kecil kegirangan dan segera melahap jelly itu.

Harry dan Hermione yang melihatnya hanya bisa menyeringai dengan keringat muncul di dahi mereka, menatap kelakuan aneh Professor barunya itu, jelly dan es krim untuk makan siang itu sungguh aneh, sementara Ron masih mabuk hanya senyum-senyum sendiri.

 _'Professor sepertinya gila akan makanan manis'_ pikir Harry. "Eh, aku benar-benar tidak sadar dia berdiri dibelakangku tadi, aku bahkan tidak merasakan apa-apa, dan karena kalian berdua seharusnya bisa melihatnya, kenapa kalian masih terkejut?" tanya Harry kepada kedua temannya itu.

"D-dia muncul seketika, aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia melakukannya karena itu bukan sihir _Apparate,_ dan juga Hogwarts memakai penangkal _Apparate."_ jelas Hermione, "Tapi dia muncul dengan bunga berwarna pink bertebaran." kata-kata Hermione itu membuat Harry segera menoleh ke lantai dibelakangnya dan melihat kelopak bunga yang dikatakan Hermione bertebaran disana.

 _'Muggle-born huh...?'_ pikir Harry.

XoXoXoXo **X** oXoXoXoX

Hari berlalu menenggelamkan matahari dan bulan sudah tinggi diatas langit menandakan hari baru saja berganti, sudah lewat tengah malam dan langit Hogwarts begitu gelap, bintang-bintang berkilauan indah dan tenang berlawanan dengan suasana hati Sakura, dia sudah mengirim Kurotaka pergi membawa suratnya dan kini dia sendiri berbaring di ranjangnya. Lengan kirinya naik menutupi kedua matanya dan kanannya beristirahat diatas dadanya sembari menggenggam erat secarik kertas yang dia dapat tadi pagi, dia merasa lelah dan akhirnya membiarkan rasa kantuk menguasai dirinya.

 _Untuk Haruno Sakura_

 _Sakura, aku senang kau baik-baik saja, aku telah membaca semua surat yang kau kirim dalam 3 bulan terakhir._

 _Maafkan aku kalau aku membuatmu cemas karena tidak bisa membalas surat-surat yang kau kirimkan sebelumnya, semenjak kau pergi aku diberikan misi rank-S untuk menginvestigasi sisa-sisa dari Kaguya dan ninja pelarian mantan anak buah Danzo._

 _Aku meminta Sai membantuku sehubung dia adalah mantan anggota ROOT dan akhirnya berhasil menemukan markas rahasia mereka hari ini tetapi beberapa berhasil kabur dengan ninjutsu aneh, mereka menyentuh sebuah topi kuncup aneh dan menghilang dengan sekejap bersama topi itu, sharingan dan rinnegan ku tidak bisa melacak kemana mereka pergi seakan mereka benar-benar tidak pernah disana._

 _Aku akan sibuk dengan pencarian ini jadi maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa membalas surat mu dalam waktu yang lebih lama._

 _Jaga dirimu baik baik._

 _Uchiha Sasuke._


	5. Pemicu

**CHAPTER 5: IGNITION**

Pagi ini Fred dan George berdiri dengan pakaian sehari-hari mereka di tepi danau, mereka memakai celana panjang, sweater berwarna krem, dan mantel merah gelap untuk menangkal rasa dingin. Masing-masing dari membawa cukup banyak daging di kantung plastik yang cukup besar dan beberapa sayuran. Hari ini adalah hari sabtu dan mereka akan membayar hutang mereka karena kalah taruhan dengan Harry Potter.

"Si Harry lama juga, padahal hanya tinggal bawa panggangan kemari." keluh Fred dan duduk dibawah pohon lelah berdiri menunggu si trio datang. George hanya sibuk bermain lempar batu ke danau bosan menunggu akhirnya Fred hanya membuka buku pelajaran Sihir Kedokteran dan mulai mengerjakan P.R nya yang sama sekali belum dia sentuh.

Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya Harry, Ron, dan Hermione datang, "Kenapa kalian lama sekali?" tanya George, Harry hanya menoleh kebelakangnya memperlihatkan kotak besar yang digotong bersama Ron, dan Hermione membawa panggangan kecil. "Kotak apa itu?"

"Ini ikan-ikan yang bisa kubeli di pasar" jawab Harry yang lalu menurunkan kotak besar itu ketanah. George dan Fred bersiul dan mengatakan kalau si Harry benar-benar ingin pesta di minggu pertama mereka di Hogwarts.

"Kau punya semangat liburan yang bagus Harry, kau bahkan membeli banyak ikan yang masih hidup." komentar Fred Weasley sembari melihat isi kotak besar itu yang penuh dengan ikan-ikan yang masih berenang didalam kotak kontener tersebut. Hermione lalu menjelaskan kalau mereka membeli ikan-ikan itu atas saran dari Professor Haruno dan mereka ingin berlatih salah satu mantra penyembuhan, mengatakan sambil menyelam sembari meminum air, mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan dengan ikan-ikan tersebut setelahnya, jadi mereka putuskan untuk memanggang semuanya nanti dan mengundang teman-teman yang lain.

Fred dan George yang awalnya cuma ingin melunasi taruhan mereka bersama Harry akhirnya tertarik juga dan ingin ikut berlatih bersama mereka, "Menurutmu apa mantra ini akan sangan sulit untuk digunakan?" tanya Harry ke Hermione.

"Kita tidak akan tahu kalau tidak mencobanya bukan?" sambil mengangkat bahunya. Hermione lalu mengeluarkan pisau dan Harry mencoba mengambil satu ikan yang dari kotak kontener ingin segera memulai latihanya, sementara Weasley bersaudara(Fred, George, dan Ron) sibuk menata panggangan dan mencari kayu bakar ingin segera memanggang daging sapi yang sudah mereka beli.

"Woah, agak licin" ucap Harry yang akhirnya berhasil mengambil satu ikan ditangannya, lalu dia menutup kontener itu dan menahan ikan itu di tutup kontener agar tidak lompat, Hermione lalu mendekat dan mencoba untuk memotong badan ikan itu dengan pisau, tapi dia pastikan untuk membelahnya tidak terlalu dalam agar ikan itu tidak langsung mati, Harry dan Hermione mengkerutkan wajah mereka merasa sedikit merinding dengan si ikan yang dibelah tak berdaya, namun mereka segera menelan ludah mereka dan mengeksekusinya dengan cepat.

Darah mengalir keluar dari ikan itu, Harry yang masih memegang ikan itu karna takut si ikan melompat mengisyaratkan Hermione untuk memulainya terlebih dahulu. Hermione mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan mulai melafalkan mantra yang diberi tahu oleh Professor Haruno. Hermione menganyunkan tongkatnya tepat diatas luka ikan yang dia buat itu " _Conexos Sanitatem_ ".

Ujung tongkat sihirnya mulai menyala mengeluarkan cahaya hijau, Harry dan Weasley bersaudara memperhatikan si gadis berambut coklat itu, darah ikan itu mulai bergerak seakan-akan daranya mulai mendidih, daging ikan itu juga bergerak seakan akan ada sesuatu didalamnya yang ingin segera keluar, namun seketkita itu juga cahaya di tongkat sihir Hermione kelap-kelip lalu padam dan ikan itu pun mati.

"H-hah...?" Hermione kebingungan, dia tidak tahun apa yang salah. Harry menghela nafas lalu memberikan ikan itu kepada Fred dan George memintanya untuk membersihkan ikan itu dan juga membuang sisiknya agar bisa dimakan, "Aku sudah mengikuti panduan dari Professor Haruno dan juga sudah membaca tentang mantra ini di buku, tapi kenapa sihirnya tidak bekerja?"

Weasley bersaudara hanya mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan untuk membakar daging diatas panggangan sedangkan Harry hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Coba sekali lagi?" tanya Harry yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari Hermione. Mereka melakukan proses yang sama, ambil ikannya, belah, lalu gunakan mantra sihirnya.

Sayangnya hasilnya sama saja, ikan itu berakhir mati dan mantranya tidak bekerja, Hermione hanya tertegun dan Harry mulai penasaran dia ingin mencobanya sendiri, "Hermione tukar tempat, aku ingin mencobanya." pintanya sembari memberikan ikan mati itu ke Fred dan George. Mereka bertukar tempat, setelah melakukan proses yang sama Harry mengeluarkan tongkatnya lalu menggunakan mantra itu, " _Conexus Sanitatem!_ ".

Belahan yang dibuat di badan ikan itu tiba-tiba bergejolak membuat ikan itu bergerak lebih keras menyulitkan Hermione yang sedang menahan ikan itu, asap keluar dari ikan itu membuat mereka terkejut dan pada akhirnya ikan itu mati. Mereka semua hening melihat hasil upaya Harry dalam menggunakan mantra itu.

"Kau orang pertama yang akan kuhampiri kalau suatu hari aku ingin bunuh diri" ketus Ron yang sedang memanggang daging membuat Harry menatap kesal kearahnya. "Aku tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana nasib orang yang memiliki luka sobekan dan harus dirawat oleh mu"

"Aku setuju" jawab Hermione yang ada disebelah Ron, Ron bisa tahu kalau dia sedang menyantap daging panggang karena suaranya seperti orang yang mulutnya sedang penuh dengan makanan.

"Tentu saja Mione... eh?" Ron bingung kenapa dia pikir Hermione berada disampingnya sedang memakan daging padahal dia bisa lihat Hermione masih memegang ikan didepan Harry. Mereka semua pun akhirnya menoleh kearah suara itu berasal.

Mata mereka semua melebar melihat Professor Haruno dengan jaket olahraga berwarna merah yang memiliki garis putih di lengan panjangnya, celana panjang yang juga berwarna merah, dan rambutnya diikat dengan gaya _ponytail_ tinggi dan poninya dibiarkan turun menutup dahinya. Sakura berdiri didekat panggangan, tepat disamping Ron dan Fred mencuri daging barbekyu mereka, mulut kecilnya penuh dengan daging panggang membuat pipinya mengembung.

"Apa? Kalian tidak mau berbagi sama professor mu ini? Dasar pelit" kata Sakura cemberut yang mulutnya masih penuh makan. Ron cuma mematung melihat professor berambut pink itu sedangkan Fred dan George terbata-bata mencari alasan hingga akhirnya Harry angkat bicara.

"P-professor Haruno, b-bukannya kita tidak ingin berbagi hanya saja, kita tidak tahu kalau professor ada disini jadi kami agatunggu, apa yang Professor lakukan disini?"

"Oh ya" Sakura lalu menelan makanan yang ada dimulutnya agar dia bisa berbicara lebih jelas, "Aku cuma sedang lari pagi disekitar sini bersama Neville..." Sakura menoleh kebelakang dan tidak dapat menemukan Neville Longbottom disekitarnya, "...uh, sepertinya dia tertinggal, nanti dia akan segera menyusul." Sakura lalu memberikan acungan jempol ke Weasley bersaudara berkata kalau daging panggannya itu enak membuat mereka bertiga tersenyum dengan bangga.

"Kalian harus melatih mantra itu lebih serius, itu hanya ikan, kalau kalian dihadapkan dengan situasi sesungguhnya dan harus mengobati orang seperti itu, pada akhirnya kalian hanyalah seorang pembunuh" jelas Sakura dengan wajah serius membuat mereka gugup dan merasa tidak nyaman, mereka mulai menyadari tentang tanggung jawab yang Professor Haruno katakan di pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Aku sudah berusaha mengikuti arahan Professor dan membaca buku tentang mantra itu tetapi kita tetap gagal." keluh Hermione tidak tahu harus bagaimana menggunakan mantra itu.

Professor Haruno hanya diam menatap mereka dengan matanya mencoba memahami situasi para muridnya itu. Sakura yang mengenal Hermione anak yang rajin dari pertemuan pertama mereka akhirnya memanggilnya "Hermione Granger, betul?"

Hermione lalu mengangguk.

"Apa kau punya pertanyaan tentang isi buku yang kuberikan?" tanya Sakura sembari mengambil daging bakar lagi dari panggangan membuat George teriak protes.

"Uh... tidak juga, aku ba- eh tunggu." Hermione lalu mulai mengeluarkan buku pelajaran Sihir Kedokteran lalu berjalan menghampiri Professor Haruno, "Sebenarnya ada yang membuatku bingung tentang keterangan di mantra sihir itu" tambah Hermione yang lalu dibalas dengan gumam 'mhm?' dari Professor Haruno.

"Di setiap nama mantra ada kata tambahan dalam kurung yang aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, contohnya dalam mantra yang sedang kita pelajari ada kata Lembut, apa sebenarnya maksud dan fungsi dari kata-kata ini dalam sebuah mantra Professor?" tanya Hermione.

Sakura lalu tersenyum kecil mengetahui kalau tebakannya dalam kendala muridnya itu belajar benar, dia lalu berdeham, "Keterangannya sebenarnya ada dihalaman paling belakang" Hermione lalu protes dan bilang kalau dia sudah membacanya tetapi masih tidak mengerti apa itu, Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepala dan meminta Hermione untuk tahan apapun yang ingin dikatakannya dan memberikan kesempatan si rambut pink itu memberikan penjelasan.

"Mungkin aku terlalu berharap lebih karena kupikir kalian sudah belajar tentang jenis sihir ini lebih mendalam, Hermione apa kau tahu mantra _Patronus?_ " tanya Sakura.

Hermione lalu menoleh kearah Harry dengan wajah yang sedikit murung mengingat kejadian tahun lalu bersama Sirius Black, Harry menyadari tatapan temannya itu dan mengangguk paham dengan wajah yang sedikit sendu, "Aku tahu" jawab Harry. Hermione lalu mengatakan kalau Harry adalah satu-satunya murid di Hogwarts yang bisa menggunakan sihir _Patronus_.

Sakura mengangkat alisnya dan bertanya berapa umur si Harry itu yang dijawab dengan santai kalau dia berumur 14 tahuh. Sakura lalu tersenyum bangga, "Anak yang berbakat! Kamu mungkin adalah orang termuda yang menguasai mantra ini dalam sejarah, attaboy!"

Sakura mengayunkan tangannya membentuk lingkaran sembari meluruskan jari telunjuknya kedepan, " _Expecto_ _Patronum"_ lalu dari ujung telunjuknya keluar awan putih menyala dan akhirnya membentuk serigala putih yang berlari di udara dan segera berdiri di sampingnya membuat mereka bergumam kagum, terkesan dengan apa yang mereka saksikan.

"Mantra _Patronus_ , salah satu sihir tua yang cukup kuat dan memiliki banyak fungsi namun mantra ini paling sering digunakan untuk mengusir Dementor, kunci utama dalam mantra ini..." Sakura memejamkan mata lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menaruh telunjuknya di kepalanya "...Adalah dengan membuat salah satu memori paling bahagia dari si pelafal mantra sebagai jimat atau katalisnya, semakin kuat memori itu semakin kuat pula kekuatan _Patronus_ yang mereka keluarkan."

Sakura lalu melambaikan tangannya dan serigala putih yang menyala terang itu pun menghilang, "Jenis sihir ini membutuhkan emosi yang kuat dan konsentrasi tinggi dari si pelafal mantra untuk berfungsi, mengapa aku bersusah payah menjelaskan tentang sihir _Patronus_ itu karena salah satu aspek utama dalam menggunakan sihir ini dan sihir yang kuajarkan adalah hal yang sama."

Hermione lalu melebarkan matanya menyadari apa yang dimaksud professornya itu, dengan perspektif dan pandangan baru ini dia kembali membuka buku Sihir Kedokteran dan segera membuka halaman paling terakhir. dia baca kembali keterangan tentang (Lembut/ _Gentle_ ), dan (Kuat/ _Strong_ ) tertera dilembar kertas.

" _Conexus Sanitatem_ membutuhkan konsentrasi yang lebih ringan, namun mantra ini juga membutuhkan emosi dari pelafal mantra sebagai katalis, (Lembut) berarti kalian harus meringangkan hati kalian, menaruh posisi jiwa kalian kedalam keadaan rileks, pada umumnya kalian bisa gunakan memori kasih sayang, suatu emosi gabungan antara senang dan khawatir yang menciptakan perasaan 'Peduli' sebagai jimat katalis mantra ini" jelas Sakura kepada mereka Hermione yang kini sibuk mencatat setiap perkataan Professor Haruno, Ron, Fred, dan George hanya terus menatap si rambut pink dengan senyum aneh, sedangkan Harry melebarkan matanya seakan-akan mendapatkan ilham dan mulai memahami mantra itu lebih baik.

Saat Harry mencoba mantra penyembuhan itu, pikiran dan emosinya masih bertebaran kemana-mana membuat sihirnya menjadi berbahaya bukannya menyembuhkan ikan itu. Harry lalu melihat kontener yang berisi ikan berenang sana-sini dengan tatapan penuh tekad, dia yakin dia pasti bisa.

"Professooooor" terdengar suara teriakan Neville dari kejauhan membuat mereka semua menoleh kearah anak favorit Professor Sprout. Mereka melihat segerombolan anak laki-laki mengikuti dibelakangnya membuat Sakura dan yang lainnya menyeringai aneh dan keringat muncul di kepala mereka.

"Waktunya pergi." kata Sakura sembari menyeringai, "Aku ingin melanjutkan lari pagi ku, gunakan informasi yang kuberikan hari ini baik-baik ya, aku berekspektasi tinggi terhadap kalian berlima di hari senin nanti, terima kasih untuk daging panggangnya, _Ciao~_ " Sakura melambaikan tangan lalu langsung berlari kecil menjauh dari Neville dan segerombolan anak laki-laki tersebut, Neville yang kelelahan akhirnya hanya merebahkan tubuhnya ketanah, sedangkan gerombolan yang lain memaksa kaki mereka lari sambil terengah-engah.

Fred, George, Harry, dan Hermione tertawa terbahak-bahak, dan Ron... ya Ron, masih senyum-senyum gak jelas seperti orang gila.

"Harus ku akui, Ron." Fred angkat bicara, "Saat Professor Haruno dalam mode mengajar seperti itu, dia memang hot abis!" Harry hanya tertawa lepas dengan komentarnya dan Hermione menggerutu dengan kakak kembar sahabatnya itu.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Hari pun sudah mulai sore dan mereka berlima memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara bakar-bakar sembari latihan mereka. Dalam arah jalan pulang mereka, Fred dan George bernyanyi menggoda Ron yang sedang dimabuk Professor berambut pink tersebut, Harry dan Hermione membawa banyak ikan panggang untuk dibagikan keteman-teman asramanya nanti.

" _Sakura oh I love you, your pink lock mesmerizing our world~_

 _Little Ron bewitched by the beauty~_

 _Long forgotten of where he stood, a pile of dung with his little foot~"_

Hermione lalu berteriak ikut bercanda "Yeah Ron, sadarlah akan posisimu, mimpimu itu terlalu tinggi." mereka pun tertawa sedangkan Ron terus berusaha memuji si Professornya itu membuat mereka semakin terpingkal-pinkal dengan aksi lucunya seperti orang mabuk.

Harry yang ikut bernyanyi menggoda Ron itu menemukan sesuatu di pohon dari pengelihatannya dalam sekilas. Dia melihat tupai dengan matanya merah melihat kearah Harry dengan tajam, dia merasa heran kenapa tupai itu melihatnya seperti itu membuatnya terhenti dengan langkahnya. Tupai-tupai yang lain lalu muncul dari pohon itu, dengan warna mata yang merah dan menatap Harry diam.

Lalu tiba-tiba tupai itu menjerit mencicit dan lompat kearah Harry membuatnya terkejut dan panik. Tupai-tupai itu menyerang Harry membuatnya menjatuhkan beberapa ikan panggang yang dipengangnya, temannya yang lain segera mencoba menolong Harry dengan memukul tupai-tupai itu tetapi malah berakhir diserang juga dengan segerombolan tupai bermata merah tersebut, mereka menjerit minta tolong.

Untungnya Hagrid yang kebetulan berada cukup dengan dengan mereka saat sedang berpatroli segera berlari menolong mereka, dia berteriak "AHIIIII!!" menakuti tupai-tupai tersebut dan meninggalkan mereka.

"Apa kalian terluka?" tanya Hagrid cemas. Harry, Hermione, dan Weasley bersaudara itu masih dalam keadaan kaget tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Akhirnya Hagrid segera melihatnya sendiri dan melihat mereka semua terluka dan berdarah karena cakaran dan gigitan tupai.

"Astaga, segera pergi unit kesehatan di Hogwarts, jangan keluyuran di luar Hogwarts untuk beberapa hari kedepan ok?" pinta Hagrid.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Ron.

"Hewan-hewan sedang berperilaku aneh sejak seminggu yang lalu, sampai kita menemukan penyebabnya jangan keluar dari Hogwarts." jelas Hagrid mengatakan kalau mereka juga masih tidak tahu penyebab pasti tingkah aneh hewan-hewan di sekitar Hogwarts. "Kalian bisa berdiri?" tanya Hagrid yang lalu dibalas dengan anggukan gugup.

Hagrid lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu mereka bangun, "Ayo kuantar kalian kembali agar lebih aman"

Fred dan George hanya menangis karena banyak ikan-ikan mereka yang terbuang sia-sia.

Sesampainya di Hogwarts mereka langshng diarahkan keruang unit kesehatan dan segera dirawat oleh Bu Pomfrey dan Professor Haruno yang sudah memakai seragamnya kembali, mereka bertanya apa yang terjadi yang lalu dijelaskan oleh Harry.

"Matanya merah seperti darah, dan tiba-tiba segerombolan tupai menyerang kita." Sakura yang sedang menyembuhkan Fred seketika itu juga langsung berhenti dan menoleh kearah Harry dengan matanya melebar.

"Apa kau bilang? Tupai dengan matanya yang merah seperti darah?" tanya Sakura.

Harry hanya menangguk menandakan kalau Professor Haruno tidak salah dengar. Sakura langsung murung namun kembali melakukan pekerjaannya. Harry dan Hermione menyadari perubahan suasana hati Professornya itu saling menatap dengan pertanyaan dikepala mereka.

Setelah Sakura selesai menyembuhkan Fred Weasley, Sakura menulis sesuatu di secarik kertas, setelah dia selesai, dia lalu menggigit jempolnya hingga mengeluarkan darah dan melakukan segel tangan menarik perhatian mereka semua yang ada di ruang unit kesehatan tersebut. Sakura lalu menempelkan telapak tangannya di lantai dan segel pun keluar menyebar dari sana.

" ** _Kuchiyose no jutsu_** " dengan seketika ***Poof*** muncul burung gagak dari asap putih yang datang entah dari mana. Bu Pomfrey menjerit sedikit karena kaget sementara para murid yang terluka itu hanya membuka mata dengan lebar karena mereka mengenal burung itu dari kelas pertama mereka.

 _"Kurotaka, tolong sampaikan ini kepada Sasuke."_ pinta Sakura sembari menaruh surat yang baru saja dia buat kedalam kalung yang dikenakan burung gagak itu. Sakura membuka jendela dan segera membiarkan Kurotaka terbang.

"Sihir dari Jepang sangat keren" celetuk George sambil mengangguk-angguk bersama Fred.

"Apa Professor baru saja mengirim surat?" tanya Harry yang dibalas dengan anggukkan, "Kepada siapa?"

"Kenapa kamu ingin tahu?" tanya Sakura menaikan alisnya.

Harry tertegun memikirkan cara mendapatkan info lebih karena ingin mengetahui kebenarannya, sikap professornya itu sangat mencurigakan karena kejadian di hari itu, terlebih lagi dengan kelas pertama mereka juga terasa mencurigakan karena sikap Professornya saat mendengar tentang tupai yang menyerang mereka, tapi dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata bagaimana akhirnya memutuskan untuk bilang kalau dia hanya penasaran.

"Hmm... tak perlu kau pikirkan, kehidupan pribadi ku tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian." jawab Sakura lalu segera menyembuhkan George yang masih terluka.

 _'Aneh sekali'_ pikir Hermoine, dia menatap kearah Harry yang lalu memberi anggukan paham dengan tatapannya. Mereka akan membicarakan ini di asrama.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"Tidak mungkin." bantah Ron terhadap pernyataan Harry, mereka sedang duduk bersama di ruang utama asrama Griffyndor. Harry mengatakan kalau Professor Haruno ada sangkut paut dengan apa yang terjadi dihutan, Hermione setuju dan hanya Ron yang terus membantah mereka.

"Ronald, kemungkinannya itu sangat besar, coba pikir lagi." kata Hermione, "Hagrid bilang kalau hewan-hewan bertingkah aneh sejak seminggu yang lalu, dan Professor Haruno mulai mengajar minggu lalu juga" Hermione mencoba untuk menjelaskannya kepada si kepala batu Ronald Weasley yang masih cemberut sahabatnya berbicara buruk tentang Professor favoritnya.

"Tidak hanya itu, tapi di kelas pertama kita, burung gagak hitam itu datang mengantar surat yang sudah ku katakan saat di aula senin lalu saat makan siang kalau wajahnya tiba-tiba murung seperti mendapat kabar buruk" tambah Harry, "Saat aku menjelaskan apa yang terjadi hari ini, Professor Haruno tiba-tiba bersikap aneh juga dan mengirim surat kepada entah untuk siapa itu ditujukan."

"Semua ini terlalu aneh kalau itu cuma kebetulan." kata Hermione mencoba menyakinkan Ron yang masih cemberut, Harry lalu berkata mereka tidak bermaksud berkata hal buruk kepada professor berambut pink itu tetapi dia bermaksud untuk mencoba mengajak kedua temannya itu mencari jawaban apa yang terjadi untuk memastikan kalau Professornya itu memang dalam keadaan 'Bersih'.

"Terlebih lagi, Ron... kalau kau ikut bantu kita, kamu bisa dapat kesempatan bersamaan dengan Professor Sakura lebih lama, bagaimana?" Harry mencoba bernegosiasi demgan Ron dengan tawaran liciknya, sementara Hermione hanya menggerutu melihat tingkah laku kedua temannya itu.

Ron mengangkat alisnya, dia lalu memasang pose berpikir dan memikirkan tentang tawarannya itu. Harry dan Hermione hanya menatap temannya dengan ekspektasi penuh.

"Baiklah, apa idemu?"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

 **To Be Continued**

 **:NIHILISTIC NOTE:**

 **markr7838:** Makasih eh perhatiannya. Eh santai aja, selama ceritanya bisa dinikmati ya gk apa. Aku kalo lupa tentang karakter atau hal hal dari Harry Potter, aku biasanya google sembari baca LOL lagipula tenang aja kalau nggak inget sama beberapa karakter dari Harry Potter, yang penting cuma karakter utamanya disini.

 **Guest** : Sip.

 **Tectona Grandis:** LOL, skripshit terbaik, itu memang sebenernya semacam luapan emosi, benar deh dibuat kesal sama bug aplikasi fanfiction, aku mikirnya kadang karena typo orang-orang jadi langsung runyam, tapi kalau begitu kasusnya syukur deh. Tapi tetep diusahain typonya seminimum mungkin biar dibacanya lebih anteng.

Semoga kalian suka cerita ini, tetap _pantengin_ chapter berikutnya ya~

 **N** **gomong-ngomong chapter ini updatenya lebih lama karena sembari buat fanfiction baru ResidentEvil x Naruto pakai bahasa inggris buat eksperimen, weeer siap-siap deh kena hantam grammar nazi etc. Jadi kemungkinan chapter berikutnya juga akan makan waktu lebih lama karena aku usaha untuk pakai tata bahasa yang betul. Dan itu aja, ciao~**


	6. Penyelidikan

NIHILISTIC NOTE mulai sekarang ada di paling bawah.

 **WARNING**

Chapter yang satu ini agak panjang jadi... ya... siap posisi santai, awas jangan sampai kena keram dll dsb etc... juga paling bagus dinikmati **_(implying this fict is enjoyable... pfftt) /_** dibaca lewat Henpon (Hape)

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **CHAPTER 6:** **INVESTIGATION**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Langit masih sangat biru, kabut dan embun menyelimuti sebagian besar wilayah Hogwarts. Di tepi danau Sakura berdiri dengan jaket dan celana olahraga berwarna merahnya menatap jauh ke danau yang ada di depannya. Nafasnya sedikit terengah-engah membuat sedikit asap dari mulutnya karena udara yang dingin. Mata hijau emerald terpaku menatap ke ujung tepi danau yang jauh di depan matanya dengan rasa penasaran, perlahan-lahan Sakura berjalan menuju danau ingin menyeberangi dataran air tersebut dan menghampiri apapun yang dilihatnya dari tepi lain danau itu.

"Sakura?" Sakura terhentak kaget karena Hagrid memanggilnya dari belakang membuat fokusnya runyam seketika. Dia sendiri tidak sadar kalau dia terlalu terpaku fokus seperti itu membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

 _'Payah, aku membiarkan diriku sendiri terlalu terbuka tanpa sadar, aku ini ninja, aku harus lebih mawas diri dan terjaga selalu.'_ Sakura menepuk jidatnya kecewa akan dirinya sendiri karena membiarkan dirinya tidak menyadari seseorang mendekat kearahnya, pikirnya 3 bulan di Hogwarts sudah terlalu memanjakannya dan membuatnya lemah. Hagrid hanya menatap si rambut pink itu bingung.

"...Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang kau lakukan disini Sakura?" tanya Hagrid.

Sakura lalu mengangguk sembari memejamkan mata dan menelan ludahnya sendiri, "Aku hanya melakukan rutinitas lari pagi, kau sendiri sedang apa Hagrid?"

"Aku sedang berpatroli sembari mencari kayu untuk kandang pegasus nanti setelah musim panas, apa Dumbledore belum mengumumkan kalau hutan dan danau kini ditutup?" Hagrid pikir berita tentang Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, dan George yang terjadi kemarin sore akan membuat para staff segera menutup sebagian besar wilayah Hogwarts untuk sementara sampai para hewan di hutan kembali normal.

"Dia sudah mengumumkannya kalau murid-murid dilarang berkeliaran ke daerah sekitar Hogwarts tanpa pengawasan, kalau kamu heran kenapa aku masih melakukan lari pagi dengan apa yang terjadi kepada para murid kemarin, itu karena aku tak terlalu peduli." Sakura mengangkat bahunya dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan santai sembari mengembungkan sebelah pipinya, melihat reaksinya Hagrid ingin protes tetapi langsung dicela oleh Sakura, "Aku bisa jaga diriku sendiri."

"Baiklah Professor" kata Hagrid sambil tertawa canggung dengan sedikit keringat muncul di dahinya, Hagrid pikir Sakura berperilaku seperti remaja yang suka membantah, namun dia kembali teringat tentang status Sakura, _'Eh, dia memang remaja jadi ya sudahlah.'_

"Aku baru saja selesai dan masih ada waktu sebelum aku harus memulai kelas, dari pada aku berdiam diri bagaimana kalau aku membantumu saja?" tawar Sakura sambil meregangkan badannya dan mengeluarkan desahan kecil.

"Boleh saja, ayo Sakura." kata Hagrid dengan senyuman.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hagrid menggunakan gergaji pohon besar itu menarik dan mendorong bergantian dengan Sakura, dia awalnya merasa sangat tidak enak dengan membiarkan Sakura melakukan itu karena tentunya ini pekerjaan otot yang tidak mungkin Sakura bisa lakukan jika dilihat dari figurnya yang mungil itu, dia bahkan hampir disebut sebagai staff terpendek di Hogwarts jika bukan karena Professor Flitwick yang kerdil karena dia keturunan kurcaci.

Tapi sungguh dia tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dia lihat walaupun dia telah hidup di dunia sihir yang penuh keajaiban, tetapi apa yang dia lihat sungguh... agak barbar... mungkin, saat gergaji itu baru saja sampai di tengah badan pohon, Sakura mulai menggerutu kalau caranya ini sungguh memakan waktu yang terlalu lama dan akhirnya melepas gergaji itu dan pergi membuat Hagrid sedikit murung dengan sikapnya.

Namun saat Hagrid baru ingin melanjutkan pekerjaan setengah selesai itu, Sakura lalu memanjat pohon yang ada di seberangnya... bukan, itu bukanlah memanjat, mengatakan apa yang dilakukan Sakura itu dengan kata memanjat tidaklah tepat, karena Sakura berjalan di badan pohon itu keatas layaknya berjalan santai diatas tanah dengan kedua kakinya itu, hanya rambutnya yang terlihat masih mematuhi hukum gravitasi melambai-lambai kebawah. Hal ini membuat Hagrid berhenti dengan apa yang dilakukannya terpaku kepada si rambut pink itu.

"Demi janggut Merlin... Baru kali pertama aku lihat sihir semacam itu."

Sakura lalu terhenti saat dia berada setidaknya 3 meter dari tanah, dia memutar badannya kebelakang sehingga dia bisa melihat tanah dan Hagrid dibawah, Hagrid hanya menatapnya penasaran apa yang ingin dilakukan Sakura, dia lalu menoleh kearah pohon yang ingin mereka tumbangkan tadi kini ada di seberangnya itu, dia lalu membungkukan badannya masih mengunci pandangannya kearah pohon itu, lalu dengan sedikit tenaga dikeluarkannya lewat kakinya dia lompat meluncur kearah pohon itu, memutar badannya dengan momentum yang dia punya di udara, dia meluruskan kaki kanannya dan mengayunkannya cepat ke pohon itu.

 ***BAM!!***

 ***Krak* *srak srak* *Wusss*...*BUM!***

Pohon besar jatuh ketanah meninggalkan sedikit debu yang berterbangan karena berat pohon itu dari tanah dan Hagrid yang masih memegang gergaji pohon di tangannya itu terbelalak tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Sakura mendarat dengan kedua kakinya ketanah dengan santai disamping Hagrid.

"Nah kalau begini akan lebih cepat dan mudah" ucap Sakura dengan puas, dia menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggangnya, _'Ah lega juga, sudah lama rasanya tidak menggunakan chakra seperti ini, aku jadi sedikit berkarat karena dimanja oleh sihir.'_

Hagrid masih terdiam berusaha meregistrasi apa yang baru saja dilihatnya, lalu dia menatap kearah Sakura, rasanya sungguh aneh sekali saat melihat postur si rambut pink itu dengan tenaga yang bisa dia kerahkan.

"Hagrid berapa banyak yang kau butuhkan?" tanya Sakura membuat Hagrid tersadar dari lamunannya, dia lalu menggelengkan kepala mencoba membuang semua yang dipikirkannya itu dan kembali fokus ke perkerjaannya.

"Aku butuh 2 lagi, kalau kau bisa lakukan hal seperti tadi lagi, itu akan sangat membantu" jawab Hagrid, "Demi janggut merlin, kau menendang pohon besar hingga tumbang, kamu ini tidak bisa di lihat hanya dari luarnya saja yah." tambah Hagrid sembari tertawa lepas.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukan apa-apa, ayo nanti kalau tidak cepat kau akan terlambat untuk mengajar kelas nanti." ajak Hagrid bergegas, Sakura pun hanya mengembungkan pipinya dan memutuskan untuk membiarkan pertanyaannya tidak terjawab. Akhirnya mereka melanjutkan aktifitas mereka dan berhasil menumbangkan 2 pohon lagi.

"Baiklah itu sudah cukup, terima kasih Sakura."

"Okey!" kata Sakura sembari mengacungkan jempol kearah Hagrid, "Mau dibawa kemana pohon ini?"

"Ke rumahku untuk dijadikan kayu" jawab Hagrid sembari mengangkat pohon yang baru saja mereka tumbangkan, dia hanya mengangkat satu karena dia tidak begitu kuat untuk membawa ketiganya, jadi dia akan kembali lagi untuk membawa sisanya... setidaknya itulah rencananya sampai dia lihat si gadis kecil yang sejak tadi menemaninya itu mulai mengangkat dua pohon besar itu sendirian, satu dia pikul dipundak kanannya dan satunya lagi dia gendong ditangan kirinya dan pinggulnya.

"Baiklah ayo kita bawa pohon ini kerumah mu Hagrid" kata Sakura. Hagrid yang terdiam untuk sesaat akhirnya tertawa kencang hingga mengeluarkan sedikit air mata, hal ini membuat Sakura memiringkan kepalanya bingung, _'Kenapa Hagrid seketika tertawa seperti itu?'_ ,

"Maaf Sakura, cuma saja ini benar-benar terlijat lucu sekali, hahahaha!" hal ini membuat wajah Sakura memerah sadar tentang apa yang dimaksud si setengah raksasa itu, dia merasa malu, _'Sungguh tidak feminin sama sekali...'_

"Kau itu seperti boneka tetapi tenaga mu itu dan tingkah mu jauh berkebalikan sekali, lihatlah, dengan tubuh mungil seperti itu kau mengangkut pohon yang mungkin 20 kali lebih besar darimu hahaha" jelas Hagrid.

"Hush, diam" kata Sakura membuang mukanya yang merah karena malu, "Sudah cepat nanti aku telat mengajar, dan aku tidak suka kalau aku harus berhenti ditengah jalan." Hagrid masih tertawa tapi dia turuti apa kata Sakura dan mulai memikul satu pohon itu dipundaknya dan mulai berjalan bersama Sakura ke rumahnya.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry kini sedang mengenakan seragam di kamarnya, dia terus berpikiran tentang rencana yang mereka buat dengan kedua temannya itu di hari sabtu kemarin, hari ini adalah senin dan inilah saatnya mereka melakukan rencana mereka itu. Kini dia bangun lebih pagi dan bersiap-siap karena dia harus bertemu dengan Hagrid untuk melaksanakannya, untung saja kemarin pagi dia sudah mendiskusikannya dan meminta Hagrid untuk menolong mereka.

"Baiklah, pergi ketempat Hagrid, lalu memintanya..." Harry bergumam mengingat urutan rencananya agar dia sendiri tidak lupa sembari memakai dasi. Setelah dia sudah rapih dengan pakaiannya, dia bergegas ketempat Hagrid.

Harry bertemu dengan Hermione yang tengah duduk di depan perapian ruang utama Griffyndor dan menyapanya, "Hey Hermione, kau siap?"

Hermione lalu mengangguk dan bangun dari duduknya, "Aku tidak terlalu setuju denganmu tapi kita sudah membicarakan ini, tidak ada gunanya mencoba merajuk mu lagi yang sudah seperti batu, jadi apa boleh buat, aku sendiri menyadari tingkah mencurigakannya itu." Harry hanya mengangguk paham dengan perasaan Hermione, "Aku temani kau ketempat Hagrid." tambah Hermione.

"Baiklah, jangan lupa untuk terus mengingatkan Ron tentang ini, kuharap sifat pelupanya tidak kambuh hari ini." kata Harry khawatir dengan temannya dibalas dengan tawa kecil dari Hermione. Mereka lalu berjalan menuju tempat Hagrid bersama-sama, sepanjang perjalanan langit masihlah sangat biru dan matahari masih mengintip dari timur. Mereka berharap tak ada hewan-hewan ganas seperti kemarin menyergap mereka dan berkeliaran ke Hogwarts.

Sesampainya di rumah Hagrid, mereka tidak mendapat balasan saat mengetuk pintu membuat mereka bingung, _'Kemana Hagrid pergi?'_ tanya Harry dalam kepalanya.

 ***tok tok tok***

"Hagrid! Apa kau masih tidur? cepat bangun!" teriak Harry kedalam rumah itu namun tidak ada balasan sama sekali, akhirnya Harry dan Hermione menunggu di depan hingga akhirnya sosok Hagrid muncul dari hutan, mereka langung berjalan kearah Hagrid, namun seketika berhenti saat mereka mendapatkan warna pink dimata mereka sedang bersama Hagrid.

Hagrid yang memikul pohon besar dipundaknya melihat sosok 2 murid kesayangannya itu didepan rumahnya, dia lalu melambaikan tangannya kepada mereka berdua, "Oy Harry! Hermione!" sapa Hagrid. Harry dan Hermione melambai juga membalas sapaan si setengah raksasa itu, namun semakin Hagrid mendekat semakin jelas pula apa yang ada dihadapan mereka, dia berdua mulai tertegun dengan apa yang mereka lihat, Hagrid sedang memikul pohon besar, berjalan berdampingan dengan Professor Haruno yang juga memikul pohon besar- tidak 2 pohon yang sangat besar pula di pundak kanannya dan tangan kirinya.

Harry dan Hermione menghela nafas tajam dengan mata mereka yang melebar, Harry terpaku sedangkan Hermione hanya membuka mulutnya kehilangan kata. Hermione lalu mencubit tangannya, dia tidak bermimpi, lalu dia mencubit Harry yang dibalas dengan protes dan tatapan tajam dari Harry. Hermione lalu berbisik, "Harry... kau yakin masih mau melakukan ini? sepertinya kau akan mati dengan hukuman yang Professor Haruno akan berikan nantinya..."

"A-aku... uh... tentu saja." Harry mulai gugup. Hagrid dan Sakura pun akhirnya sampai dirumah Hagrid dan bertemu dengan mereka berdua.

"Ara, apa yang kalian lakukan pagi-pagi begini disini?" tanya Sakura mengangkat kedua alisnya heran, Harry dan Hermione akhirnya bisa melihat Professor Haruno lebih seksama, tidak terlihat keringat keluar dari wajah si Professor muda itu walaupun dia mengangkut pohon berat ditangannya, mereka mulai berpikir mungkin pohonya bohongan atau sudah disihir agar ringan dan mulai merasa lega.

"Sakura, kau bisa menaruh pohon itu disini" kata Hagrid sembari menaruh pohon itu disebelah kebunnya perlahan.

"Oke!" jawab Sakura lalu mulai menaruh pohon itu ditempat yang ditujukan Hagrid. Harry dan Hermione masih menatap guru berambut pink itu, dan saat Sakura membiarkan pohon yang sudah dia pikul itu jatuh ketanah karena dia tidak bisa memberikan perlakuan lembut seperti apa yang Hagrid lakukan karena kedua tangannya sibuk membawa pohon, saat pohon itu akhirnya menyentuh tanah...

 ***BUK!***

Mereka bisa merasakan sedikit getaran di kaki mereka, seketika itu juga Harry mulai berkeringat dingin dan takut.

 ***BUK!***

Pohon kedua diturunkan dari tangan kiri Sakura, dan kini Hermione juga mulai berkeringat dingin sedangkan Harry mulai pucat, tidak ada sihir yang digunakan ke pohon itu, keduanya amat berat hingga dan Professor mengangkatnya dengan mudah, "Hermione..." Harry mulai berbisik ke temannya, "Kalau aku kena tampar oleh Professor Haruno dengan tenaganya yang seperti itu karena semua ini, aku akan mati ya?"

"Tak terkecuali, sudah pasti" jawab Hermione sambil menggigit jari. Harry pun menepuk jidatnya mencoba membuang jauh-jauh tentang apa yang dipikirkannya, _'Aku masih terlalu muda untuk mati, tuhan tolonglah aku'_

"Euh lumpur, Hagrid kenapa tanah sekitar rumahmu selalu berlumpur seperti ini?" Sakura komplain dan bilang celana dan sepatunya menjadi kotor, tetapi Hagrid hanya tertawa dan berkata kalau dia selalu membuang air bekas ia pakai untuk mencuci halaman rumah, berkata kalau sabun cuci yang dia pakai dapat mencegah jamur dan lumut, Sakura hanya mengangguk paham tapi masih menggerutu karena sepatunya mulai kotor sambil menghampiri kedua muridnya tadi dengan pertanyaan yang tertunda.

"Jadi apa yang sedang kalian berdua lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura kembali kepada kedua muridnya itu.

"A-ah k-kita hanya menyapa Hagrid dan ingin sarapan bersama disini." jawab Hermione gugup sambil melirik kearah Hagrid berharap dia paham tentangnya, untungnya Hagrid menangkap cepat dan tertawa.

"Mereka sudah sering kesini karena dulu akulah teman pertama Harry saat dia datang kedunia sihir." kata Hagrid lalu mengelus kepala Harry. "Ah, bagaimana pun juga terima kasih banyak dengan bantuanmu Sakura, benar-benar menghemat waktu dan sangat membantu"

Sakura lalu hanya menggelengkan kepala sembari melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya berkata kalau itu bukan apa-apa, "Lagi pula ini cukup melegakan sedikit, sudah lama aku tidak melatih otot-otot ku, jadi ini cukup bagus untuk pemanasan" kata Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Harry dan Hermione setelah mendengar kalau itu adalah pemanasan semakin pucat dan tetap memasang senyum paksa di wajah mereka, keduanya lalu saling menatap dan berteriak didalam kepala mereka, _'Kita akan mati, misi ini tidak boleh gagaaaaal'_

"Aku akan kembali ke aula untuk sarapan dengan staff yang lain, kalian berdua jangan telat ke kelas ok?" kata Sakura yang dibalas dengan anggukan cepat dari kedua muridnya itu, Sakura lalu pamit dan berlari kecil kearah Hogwarts meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Orang yang menarik bukan? Siapa sangka postur mungilnya itu punya kekuatan hebat dibaliknya, dia bahkan menendang dan memukul pohon-pohon itu hingga tumbang" kata Hagrid yang lalu tertawa lepas tidak menyadari Harry dan Hermione yang pucat dan berkeringat dingin seakan mau pingsan takut dengan hukuman yang akan mereka dapati setelah mereka berhasil dengan rencana mereka.

"Muggle-born apanya... gila" Harry mengeluh kesal, Hermione hanya bisa memberikan senyum bersimpati kearah temannya itu sembari mengelus punggungnya. Pada akhirnya mereka tetap melakukannya karena sudah terlanjur sampai sini, rencananya matang, dan kejanggalan dari Professor Haruno semakin menjadi-jadi.

 _'Rasa penasaran kadang membuat kucing terbunuh eh? Sepertinya aku bisa paham dan berteman baik dengan kucing sekarang'_ pikir Harry.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura duduk di kelasnya dan sudah mengenakan seragam professor miliknya, dia menunggu para murid untuk datang ke kelasnya sembari membaca buku ensiklopedia tentang makhluk sihir karena tertarik dengan cerita yang diberikan Hagrid tadi, dia menemukan tentang Pegasus yang ternyata seekor kuda dengan sayap, mereka dapat terbang jarak jauh dengan cepat membuat mata Sakura berbinar-binar karena Hagrid bilang dia sedang membuat kandang pegasus, berarti akan ada setidaknya satu ekor nani yang bisa dia lihat.

Beberapa menit kemudian murid-murid mulai berdatangan dan masuk ke kelas, mereka mulai duduk di tempat masing-masing tetapi ada satu bangku kosong di sebelah Ron dan Hermione, Sakura pun melihat jam dan masih ada 5 menit sebelum kelas secara resmi dimulai, Sakura memutuskan untuk menunggu 5 menit lagi.

Kelas kini dipenuhi dengan obrolan kecil antara mereka sambil menunggu Professor Haruno memulai kelasnya, beberapa ada yang hanya menatap Professor mereka saat menunggu. Sakura hanya tetap membaca sambil mengemil biskuit coklat.

Akhirnya lima menit berlalu dan si mata empat itu tidak muncul juga, "Granger, dimana teman sebangku mu itu? Kenapa dia telat?" tanya Sakura ke Hermione, tetapi Hermione malah menoleh kekanan dan kekiri lalu mengangkat bahunya. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya memberikan pandangan heran, "Bagaimana kamu tidak tahu padahal tadi pagi kau bersama dengannya?"

"Aku pergi kembali ke asrama terlebih dahulu untuk membangunkan si pemalas ini setelah kita sarapan bersama, namun Harry tinggal lebih lama untuk berbicara dengan Hagrid, Professor." jelas Hermione sambil menunjuk Ron yang ada disebelahnya, mata Professor Haruno terus memperhatikan mereka bergantian membuat keduanya sedikit gugup.

"Huh... Baiklah kalau begitu kita mulai saja, pertama-tama bagi kalian yang belum mengumpulkan P.R, segera bawa lembar jawaban kalian kedepan" perintah Professor Haruno kepada para murid, mereka pun mulai maju kedepan dan mengumpulkan buku mereka dan kembali ketempat duduk masing-masing.

"Ok, aku harap kalian mengerjakan P.R kalian secara sungguh-sungguh karena hari ini kita akan langsung memulai latihan praktek sihir." Sakura lalu membuka lemari yang ada di pojok ruangan dan mengeluarkan manequin dari sana, lalu membawa manequin yang terlihat sangat realistik itu ke meja dan membaringkannya disana.

"Ini bukanlah manequin" kata Sakura sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangan dari apa yang dia sebut bukanlah manequin, hal ini membuat seluruh murid tegang, apa yang dimaksud professor? keringat mulai mengucur deras dari Hermione karena pertemuannya tadi pagi dan memikirkan tentang Harry, Ron hanya memandangnya aneh tapi dia pun juga gugup beserta murid-murid lain. Sakura lalu mengeluarkan kunai dari tas pinggangnya, dia angkat tinggi dan... ***JLEB***

"AAAAAAAAAHH!!!" Sakura berteriak yang lalu diikuti para murid juga berteriak bersamaan saat kunai tersebut menembus tangan manequin itu dan mengeluarkan darah, teriakan Sakura lah yang membuat para murid juga berteriak kaget, bereaksi dengan apa yang dilihat mereka sekarang, Ron dan Malfoy berteriak paling histeris seperti perempuan karena suara mereka yang memekik, namun Sakura hanya tertawa karena dia baru saja berhasil mengerjai semua murid di kelas.

"Pfftt... ahahahaha! A-astaga hahaha sekarang aku paham kenapa Naruto sangat suka mengerjai orang." Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak, air mata sedikit keluar dari ujung matanya dan dia menahan perutnya karema tertawa, para murid merasa kesal kecuali Fred dan George, mereka berdua adalah rajanya murid jahil, soal jahil menjahili mereka punya kebanggaan tersendiri, dan mereka baru saja di jahili membuat mereka melihat si Professor muda itu dengan pandangan baru.

"Bahahaha! Boleh juga." kata Fred yang disertai anggukan setuju oleh George. Para murid terasa kesal namun untuk murid-murid lelaki rasa amarah itu hilang setelah melihat Professor Haruno tertawa lepas, malah membuat pipi mereka merona dan bergumam "Awww", hal ini membuat para murid perempuan hanya menatap semua murid lelaki dengan tatapan sinis.

 _'Dasar cowok, menjijikan...'_ pikir mereka.

"Haaah, baiklah maaf karena sudah menjahili kalian, ini hanya manequin yang kubuat, dengan daging sungguhan! Tapi tenang saja, bukan daging manusia melainkan daging babi." jelas Sakura, lalu dia menunjuk kearah bekas luka tusuk di manequin itu yang baru saja dia buat, "Tapi darahnya sebenarnya sungguhan, ini darah babi yang kuambil agar aku bisa membuat replika sirkulasi tubuh yang akurat, aku sengaja buat ini untuk mensimulasikan manusia sungguhan, jadi harap berhati-hati."

Sakura lalu mengaliri chakra ke telapak tangannya membuat tanganya bercahaya berwarna hijau, lalu mendekatkan tangannya itu ke bekas tusukan di manequinnya tersebut, 'daging' dan 'kulit' dari manequin tersebut mulai bergerak dan merapat, dalam beberapa detik luka tersebut hilang bagaikan tak pernah ada disana sejak awal, "Kalian mungkin berpikir kalau yang kulakukan adalah dengan memaksa luka itu merekat kembali dan menguncinya bagaikan lem hanya dengan kekuatan sihir, namun itu benar-benar salah besar, ada yang tahu alasannya?"

Semua murid terdiam, bahkan Hermione pun ragu-ragu dan tidak tahu pasti jawabannya, Sakura melirik kekanan dan kekiri mencari murid yang mungkin tahu alasannya tetapi tak ada satupun murid yang terlihat akan mengacungkan tangan mereka keatas, "Hmm baiklah akan ku jelaskan, tolong dengarkan baik-baik karna ini akan sangat membantu kalian nantinya setelah kalian lulus dari Hogwarts ok?"

Kelas pun menangguk dan mulai membuka buku catatan mereka supaya mereka bisa menyimak dan mengingat dengan baik, "Metode seperti itu amat sangat tidak dianjurkan karena akan bertentangan dengan bagaimana tubuh bekerja, ibarat memaksa sungai mengalir keatas." jelas Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepala, "Granger."

"Ya Professor Haruno?"

"Sebutkan alasan kenapa _mending charm(mantra perbaikan)_ dilarang digunakan untuk luka pada manusia." pinta Sakura ke Hermione.

"Uh, dibuku dijelaskan karena itu dapat menyebabkan bekas luka yang serius."

Sakura mengangguk dan melipat kedua tangannya kedepan, "Benar sekali, namun sayangnya di buku yang tersedia tidak menjelaskan kenapa mantra seperti _Reparo_ bisa menyebabkan bekas luka kalau ditujukan untuk memperbaiki tubuh manusia, hal ini sebetulnya sangat simpel"

Hal ini membuat mata Hermione sedikir berbinar penuh antisipasi, hal di sadari Sakura membuatnya tersenyum kecil dengan tingkah antusias belajarnya itu karena membuatnya teringat tentang dirinya sendiri, dengan sigap Hermione mempersiapkan penanya diatas buku ingin mencatat semua yang akan dijelaskan Professor Haruno, "Ini karena _mending charm_ di buat hanya me-"

Seketika itu juga Hagrid muncul membuka pintu kelas memotong penjelasan yang akan diberikan Sakura dan membuat semua yang ada dikelas itu segera menoleh kearahnya, kecuali Hermione yang seketika menghantam buku di mejanya itu dengan dahinya kecewa. _'Timing!!!! Aaaaah!'_ teriak Hermione dalam kepalanya.

"Maaf menggangu waktu belajar kalian, aku hanya ingin memastikan apa Harry Potter ada disini atau tidak?" tanya Hagrid sedikit tergesa-gesa.

"Tidak dia tidak ada disini, Nona Granger bilang kalau dia sedang ada urusan denganmu sebelum kelas dimulai, ada apa?" Sakura menatap Hagrid dengan heran, mata hijaunya melihat si setengah raksasa itu dari atas kebawah dan kembali menatap matanya, namun seketika itu juga Hagrid melirik kearah Hermione dan Ron.

"...Harry menghilang."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hagrid, Hermione, Ron, dan Sakura kini sedang terburu-buru kearah rumah Hagrid, kelas dibubarkan oleh Sakura untuk hari itu dan segera mengurusi tentang hilangnya murid di luar sekolah. Sakura dan Hagrid tahu betul kalau ini sebetulnya masalah serius karena dengan keadaan hutan yang sedang tidak stabil, kedua muridnya yang sedang ikut bersamanya pun sudah menjadi korban. Sakura sudah meminta kedua muridnya itu untuk segera ke asrama atau diam di dalam sekolah, tetapi keduanya berseri keras harus ikut karena Harry adalah teman baik mereka, hal seperti itu sebetulnya titik kelemahannya jadi pada akhirnya dia biarkan mereka mengikuti Hagrid dan Sakura.

"Bagaimana dia bisa hilang?" Sakura menggerutu, pertanyaan itu ditujukan kepada Hagrid, orang terakhir yang melihat si anak legendaris yang selamat dari raja kegelapan itu, Sakura memang baru satu minggu mengajar anak-anak disini, tetapi sebagai ninja yang mempunyai misi sebagai guru, dia juga memiliki rasa tanggung jawab kepada murid-muridnya.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu, setelah Hermione pergi, dia ingin berbicara dengan ku tentang peristiwa sabtu sore kemarin" jelas Hagrid, mendengar topik tersebut Sakura langsung memasang muka masam, perubahan suasana hati dari si rambut pink disadari oleh kedua muridnya yang masih berusaha tidak tertinggal dari kedua professor di depan mereka itu, mereka hanya menelan ludah mereka gugup.

"Saat ku menjelaskan tentang bagaimana hewan-hewan menjadi buas beberapa hari terakhir, beberapa tupai dan burung-burung berdatangan dari dalam hutan mendekat kearah pondok ku, tentu saja aku pergi keluar untuk mengusir mereka, tetapi setelah ku kembali Harey sudah tidak ada, aku mencarinya disekitar pondok tapi tak ketemu juga, jadi kupikir dia pergi ke kelas mu, dan kau tahu sisanya." tambah Hagrid menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan, lebih cepat lebih baik." dengan begitu Sakura melakukan _shunshin_ dan menghilang meninggalkan kelopak bunga berwarna pink, hal ini membuat Hagrid, Ron, dan Hermione terhenti dari langkahnya

 **"GAWAAAAAAAAAAT!!!"** Hermione teriak bisik panik, mereka lupa menghitung tentang kemampuan yang satu itu dari professornya.

"Bagaimana dia bisa melakukan _apparate_ di Hogwarts?!" tanya Hagrid bingung.

"Aku tak tahu! Aku lupa!" jawab Hermione yang mula berlari secepat mungkin yang lalu di ikuti oleh Hagrid dan Ron.

"Apa itu _apparate?!_ " tanya Ron sambil berlari yang dibalas dengan bentakkan oleh Hermione berkata kalau jangan bertanya tentang itu sekarang.

 **Sakura Haruno's** **POV**

Untuk berpikir kalau ada kemungkinan salah satu muridku akan diculik dalam kurun waktu kurang dari dua minggu itu tidak pernah datang ke kepalaku, ini sungguh kelewatan, aku tak pernah menyangka _mereka_ akan melakukan sesuatu disini, aku sudah meminta _dia_ untuk datang kesini karena kalau teori ku benar, mungkin yang dicarinya sedang berada disini. Dan benar saja, setelah kejanggalan yang dialami beberapa murid sabtu sore, pagi ini aku menemukan sesuatu yang terasa familiar.

"Cih"

Pada akhirnya aku meninggalkan Hagrid, Ron, dan Hermione dan segera sampai di depan pondok kecil milik Hagrid, begitu aku menapakkan kakiku di depan pintu, aku membuat _bunshin_ dan segera mengirimnya ke ruang Dumbledore. Saatnya mencari tahu kemana perginya si anak seleb itu.

 **Normal POV**

Hermione, Ron, dan Hagrid akhirnya sampai didepan rumah dengan nafas berat letih berlari, sesampainya disana mereka melihat Professor Haruno berdiri ditengah ruangan membelakangi mereka sambil melipat tangannya kedepan, tidak terlihat Harry disekitar membuat mereka menghembuskan nafas lega. Sakura membalikan badannya dan berjalan menghampiri mereka bertiga, wajahnya cemberut terlihat kesal membuat ketinganya agak gugup.

"Hagrid... dimana sapu terbangmu?" tanya Sakura.

Hagrid memberikan tampang bingung, sedangkan Ron dan Hermione saling menatap kebingungan pula tidak tahu kemana arah pertanyaan itu. Hagrid lalu menunjuk ke halaman belakang rumahnya dan Sakura segera menghilang dengan melakukan _shunshin_ lagi, beberapa detik kemudian dia kembali kehadapan mereka bertiga dengan sapu terbangnya Hagrid, dia bertanya kalau itulah sapunya dan Hagrid membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Hagrid... kenapa kau berbohong? Dimana dia sekarang?" Sakura kini memberikan wajah suram. Hagrid mulai panik karena dia baru saja ketahuan, entah bagaimana Sakura tahu kalau dia sudah berbohong, untungnya Hermione tidak langsung goyah dan terus berakting, tampaknya Professor Haruno belum tahu kalau dia juga terli-

"Nona Granger? Kau pasti juga tahu kan?" Professor Haruno kini mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap tajam kearah Hermione. Hermione mengutuk keras di kepalanya heran, bagaimana Professor tahu dia juga terlibat? Padahal dia hanya 2 menit lebih cepat untuk sampai kerumah Hagrid, tapi Hermione tidak akan mundur setelah sejauh ini dan berusaja manantang Professor Haruno.

"A-apa maksud professor? Kenapa professor menuduh Hagrid berbohong dan berpikir kalau aku tahu dimana Harry?" tanya Hermione.

"Hey, aku memang hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua dari kalian, tetapi aku ini tidak bodoh dan juga seorang dokter!" bentak Sakura membuat Hermione dan Ron sedikit terhentak kebelakang.

"Mari kita bahas ini dengan serius, dimulai dengan kesaksian Hagrid" Sakura menunjuk Hagrid dengan jari telunjuknya, "Kau bilang kalau kau meninggalkan Harry di dalam rumah sementara kau mengusir tupai-tupai dan burung yang bisa jadi berbahaya disekitar rumah mu benar?"

Hagrid hanya menangguk dan mengakui memang itu yang dia katakan.

"Nona Granger, kuharap kau ingat tentang pernyataan Hagrid tadi pagi saat kita bertemu untuk pertama kali hari ini, aku bahkan komplain tentang hal ini didepan mu" kata Sakura dengan ekspektasi dari Hermione, tetapi Hermione tidak tahu apa yang dia maksud, dia menatap professornya itu dengan heran, hingga akhirnya dia sadar bagaikan petir menyerang kepalanya, dia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan melihat kebawah membuat Ron dan Hagrid bingung dengan tingkahnya.

"Benar sekali Nona Granger, kamu mungkin pintar dan cerdik tetapi kamu terlalu meremehkan ku sepertinya." kata Sakura sambil melihat sinis kepada muridnya itu.

"A-ada apa aku tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang kalian bicarakan" Ron menjanggut rambutnya kebingungan.

"Pagi ini Professor Haruno membantu Hagrid mengumpulkan kayu, dan Professor mengeluh tentang lumpur disekitar rumah Hagrid" jelas Hermione.

"Tapi apa hubungannya?" Ron dan Hagrid bertanya kebingungan membuat Sakura menepuk jidatnya, dia berpikir bagaimana mungkin mereka masih tidak menyadari hal yang sudah jelas seperti itu.

"Lumpur itu meninggalkan jejak, begitu aku sampai disini, jika dilihat dari kronologi kejadian sejak pagi, apa yang harusnya ku temukan itu simpel" kata Sakura mencoba menjelaskan tentang apa yang membuatnya berpikir kalau Hagrid dan Hermione terlibat dalam hilangnya Harry.

"Apa yang harus kutemukan adalah 2 pasang jejak kaki Hermione yang berlawanan arah karena datang dengan Harry lalu kembali ke Hogwarts sendiri, 3 pasang jejak kaki Hagrid, sepasanh untuk jejak yang datang dari hutan kerumah, lalu sepasang untuk keluar rumah untuk mengusir hewan-hewan, dan sepasang lagi yang menunjukkan kalau Hagrid kembali kedalam rumah untuk menemukan kalau Harry sudah hilang." jelas Sakura kepada kedua laki-laki itu.

"Itu kalau memang yang dikatakan Hagrid benar, tetapi faktanya apa yang kutemukan berkontradiksi dengan cerita yang dibuat Hagrid, yang kutemukan sesuai dengan pernyataan Hagrid hanyalah jejak kaki Hermione, sementara ada 2 pasang jejak kaki dari Hagrid yang satu berasal dari hutan saat dia bersamaku, dan satu lagi mengarah ke Hogwarts, itu berarti hewan-hewan yang **Dia**..." Sakura menunjuk Hagrid emosi "...Coba usir tidak pernah ada dan mencoba menipuku, dan aku tidak melihat ada jejak lain yang mungkin milik Harry keluar dari rumahnya."

Hagrid menelan ludahnya karena dia merasa sudah tertangkap basah dan terpojok, dia tidak tahu kalau hal sepele seperti lumpur bisa mengarah kesini, sepertinya gelar Professornya diusia muda memang bukan sesuatu yang bisa dia remehkan.

"Karena kau yang sudah mencoba membohongiku, spekulasi dariku sudah jelas kalau kau merencanakan sesuatu dari semua ini, hanya itulah satu-satunya yang bisa jadi dorongan untuk membuat seseorang mencari sebuah hingga alasan sejauh ini, dan kamu..." Sakura kini menoleh kearah Hermione, mata hijau emerald menghakimi setiap inci dari pergerakan Hermione membuatnya seakan-akan ditelanjangi dengan matanya, dia merasa kalau dia benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari Professor Haruno.

"...Saat Hagrid tiba-tiba sampai dikelas kau bahkan tidak melirik sedikitpun kearah pintu, aku menyadari reaksimu yang seketika kecewa saat Hagrid datang, bahkan saat aku bertanya tentang atas urusan apa Hagrid menerobos masuk kekelas, kau masih saja menenggelamkan kepalamu ke meja." jelas Sakura sambil melangkah perlahan-lahan kearah Hermione.

"Sangat aneh saat seseorang yang jelas terlihat bersemangat untuk belajar tahu kapan untuk merasa kecewa, ekspresimu sangat jelas aku bisa membacanya seperti buku Nona Granger, bagaikan gadis kecil yang bonekanya baru saja diambil paksa oleh orangtuanya, disisi lain aku senang kau sangat menyukai belajar tentang sihir yang kuajarkan, tetapi bertingkah layaknya sudah tahu kalau aku akan membatalkan kelas saat itu juga walapun Hagrid baru saja datang dan belum kupertanyakan urusannya ke kelasku juga tidak luput dari pengawasanku." wajah Sakura kini sangat dekat dengan milik Hermione terpisah hanya beberapa sentimeter, matanya terkunci satu sama lain. Sakura yang memiliki latar belakang dokter yang juga paham tentang psikologi _(Yang benar saja, jelas saja dia lihai tentang psikologi manusia karena dia sudah mengobati mental anak-anak dan warga desa akibat perang shinobi ke-4 dengan klinik kecilnya bersama Ino, dengan pengalaman seperti itu tentu saja dia paham tentang psikologi lebih baik dari pada siapapun di Hogwarts)._

Hagrid, Hermione, dan Ron kini kehilangan kata-kata tidak tahu harus bagaimana, Professor Haruno baru saja menangkap basah sebagian besar rencana mereka hanya dari lumpur dan sedikit perubahan sikap yang dia dapat dari lirikan matanya.

"Apa yang kalian rencanakan?" tanya Sakura kini menegakan badannya, wajahnya agak marah membuat mereka gugup, mereka tahu kalau mencoba mengelak pasti akan membawa hal buruk dan membuat Professor Haruno semakin kecewa terhadap mereka, akhirnya dengan terpaksa Hermione memutuskan untuk jujur dan menjelaskan semuanya.

Hermione mulai menjelaskan kalau mereka mencoba untuk mengorek informasi dari Sakura tentang kejadian di sabtu sore itu, mereka menyadari tentang perubahan sikap Professor Haruno yang tiba-tiba di unit kesehatan, Hermione menjelaskan bagaimana hal itu membuat mereka sangat curiga dan mengira kalau Professor Haruno memiliki keterkaitan tentang penyebab kenapa hewan-hewan dihutan menjadi buas. Hal ini membuat Sakura sedikit kaku dan merasa sedikit bersalah.

 _'Kemampuan observasi kedua anak ini memang cukup bagus, tak kusangka mereka bisa berpikir sejauh itu'_ pikir Sakura mengakui sedikit kemampuan otak si Trio emas itu... atau mungkin hanya Hermione dan Harry saat melihat Ron yang terlihat sangat tidak peka.

Pada awalnya mereka hanya ingin membuat skenario kalau Harry hilang dihutan dan membuat Sakura cemas dengan bantuan Hagrid, di tengah rasa panik itu Ron dan Hermione seharusnya melontarkan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan kepada Professor Haruno memanfaatkan situasi panik yang memungkinkan Sakura keceplosan, Ron bahkan mengeluarkan catatan tentang rentetan pertanyaan yang harus dia lontarkan kepada Sakura.

" _Kami-sama... apa yang kalian pikirkan... bodoh"_ kata Sakura dengan bahasa miliknya sambil menepuk jidat dan menggelengkan kepalanya, dia terlihat agak kesal, hal ini membuat Hagrid, Hermione, dan Ron menunduk dan tertegun, mereka tidak tahu apa yang professor pink itu katakan tapi mereka yakin dia benar-benar kecewa dengan mereka. Hagrid ingin menaruh semua kesalahan itu kepadanya dan mencoba membiarkan anak-anak selamat dari hukuman tetapi sebelum dia bisa berkata apa-apa Sakura mengangkat tangannya menandakan kalau dia tidak perlu lebih banyak penjelasan dan alasan tentang perbuatan mereka.

"Lalu dimana Harry sekarang?" tanya Sakura.

"Harry keluarlah, kita ketahuan!" teriak Hermione kedalam rumah Hagrid, namun tak ada balasan sama sekali.

"Kenapa kau pikir dia seharusnya ada disini? Aku sudah mencarinya dan dia tidak ada disini."

"Itu karena dia menggunakan jubah tak terlihat miliknya, dia hanya bersembunyi" balas Ron.

"Harry! Sudah cukup bersembunyinya kita sudah ketahuan, aku tahu kau takut dengan hukumannya tetapi sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi mengelak!" teriak Hermione mulai kesal dengan Harry yang masih tidak merespon.

"Harry?"

Masih tak ada jawaban dan akhirnya membuat mereka cemas.

"...Dia tidak ada disini".

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Tuan Dumbledore lama sekali!" Sakura mondar-mandir diruangan kepala sekolah Hogwarts itu sembari menggigit jari, rasa cemas, dia melirik keseluruh ruangan menunggu kehadiran si kepala sekolah sihir itu. Terkadang Sakura melirik kearah mangkuk yang penuh dengan manisan yang disukai Dumbledore itu, _Licorice Snicket_ atau apalah itu namun dia menggelengkan kepalanya, _'Aku tidak membutuhkan itu'._

Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya dengan sedikit kilatan cahaya dan hembusan angin, Dumbledore muncul ditengah ruangan, hal ini membuat Sakura tersenyum lega, "Dimana dia?"

Dumbledore lalu melangkah kesamping, Sakura pun tidak membuang banyak waktu, _"Maaf tentang semua ini terjadi begitu cepat, tetapi datanglah kepadaku sekarang juga, tidak ada jaminan aku akan menunggu mu."_ kata Sakura.

lalu dengan segel tangan Sakura pun menghilang meninggalkan asap putih di ruangan itu.

"Pintu ada disebelah sana, atau kalau kau lebih memilih jendela seperti Nona Sakura, silahkan saja" kata Dumbledore, "Aku akan menyusul setelah memberitahukan para staff."

 _"Aku akan segera tiba, Sakura."_

 **To Be Continued.**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Omake:**

"Apa yang kalian rencanakan?" tanya Sakura, wajahnya marah membuat mereka gugup... terkecuali Ron... entah bagaimana dan apa yang ada dikepalanya, Ron justru senyum-senyum seperti orang bodoh lagi.

"Professor... rencanaku hanya untuk mencoba mendapatkan hatimu... oh kembang sakral Hogwarts" kata Ron sambil menekuk lututnya seakan-akan ingin melamar professornya itu.

"Uuuuuhh... kamu oke Ron?"

"Segalanya untukmu professor"

Hermione lalu menendang kepala Ron dari belakang membuat Ron terjatuh dengan wajah menghantam lumpur dengan kencang.

"Dasar" Hermione menginjak kepala Ron...

"Cowok" ...di setiap kata...

"Sarap" ...yang diucapkannya...

"Menjijikan!"

Hermione lalu pergi masih **_ngambek_** karena kelakuan Ron, tiap langkahnya tinggi membuat tanah dan lumpur berterbangan karenanya.

"...Apa mereka selalu seperti itu?" tanya Sakura ke Hagrid yang hanya dibalas dengan mengangkat bahunya.

"Eh, anak muda, biarkan saja".

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **:NIHILISTIC NOTE:**

eeeh kelar juga ini chapter...phew... Welp, sorry lebih lama dari perkiraan, cerita sebelah bikin runyem karena _literatur_ _bahasa asing itu musingin_. Semoga masih bisa dinikmati, berikan review dan pendapat kalau ada, jangan malu-malu, seenggaknya jadi dorongan kalau orang masih baca ini LOL, sekitar 5400 kata, untuk sementara ini chapter terpanjang di fict ini.

 **Whelly** **780:** Update tiap minggu mungkin, 3 hari sekali... masih mungkin, tapi kalau tiap hari, Hnnnnnggghhh! kalau kata orang Jakarta mah "Bisa gempor gueh" hahaha, tapi makasih banyak udah baca, dan sebagai nihilis karbitan seneng juga kalau kamu suka sama ceritanya, _stay tune_ terus ya, semoga terus menemani hingga tamat.

 **Sukiraki Tatsuya:** Eyyy seneng rasanya kalau tahu cerita ini sudah termasuk rapih, lega rasanya kalau cerita ini termasuk fresh dan bisa dinikmati, makasih buat reviewnya, rasanya jadi semakin pede nih hahaha, _stay tune_ terus yah.

Arigato gozaimasu, atashi wa ganbarimasu, domo!

 **kakoii-chan:**

Oh my my, makasih buat sanjungannya, turut senang kalau kamu suka sama fict ini, updatenya bakalan lebih semangat lagi deh, dan juga semoga kamu _enjoy_ sama chapter baru ini.

Karena sekarang sudah ketahuan sebagai Nihilis karbitan, mau gimana lagi, saatnya memutus urat malu dan mulai promo. *just kidding*

Kalau kata orang sunda "Tinggalkan Lope, Polow, dan Repieuw, masukkan ke kategori Paporit juga yah" _stay tune_ terus dan nantikan kelanjutan cerita ini _(walaupun ngasih cliffhanger pas pasan dan kurang nendang)_ kritik saran diterima, see you~


	7. Secercah Cahaya

"Dialog"

 _'Monolog_

 _Bahasa jep_ _un_ / _mantra_ "

 ***sfx***

yada yada kalian tahu lah

 **:SEBELUMNYA:**

"Apa yang kalian sebenarnya rencanakan?"

"Harry keluarlah kita sudah ketahuan!"

"...Dia tidak ada disini."

 _"Aku akan segera tiba, Sakura"_

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **CHAPTER 7: SHED OF LIGHT**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Yang benar saja... kalian tidak tahu dimana dia?" Sakura memasang tampang lesu, salah satu muridnya kini hilang yang bisa jadi diculik akibat kecerobohan mereka sendiri, dia mulai sedikit panik saat pertanyaannya dibalas dengan gelengan, Sakura memegang dahinya dengan tangannya berusaha tenang dan mencoba menggunakan teknik sensor chakra sekali lagi, dia sudah mencobanya tetapi hasilnya nihil, kini Sakura berusaha lebih keras meningkatkan indranya mencari secercah sinyal chakra dari Harry.

 _'Astaga, kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini, apa yang mereka inginkan dari anak itu?'_ pikir Sakura, setelah beberapa detik berlalu dalam keheningan akhirnya Sakura memutuskan kalau hasilnya tetap nihil dalam mencari sumber Chakra Harry, dia pun dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa berjalan mendekat Hermione, Ron, dan Hagrid, kedua tangannya mengangkat rok seragamnya agar tidak terkena lumpur, rasa cemas masih melekat diwajahnya, "Hermione, Ron, kembali ke Hogwarts, aku dan Hagrid akan mencari Harry."

"Maaf Professor tapi aku harus ikut mencari Harry" kata Hermione dengan cepat membantah Sakura, Ron hanya mengangguk, wajah mereka serius menatap Sakura agak memohon agar mereka dibiarkan ikut mencari Harry, "Dia teman kami, dan kita tak bisa membiarkan hal ini begitu saja, kita tidak akan tinggal diam di Hogwarts sementara dia bisa saja sedang dalam bahaya."

Sakura menatap Hermione dan Ron dengan tajam, dia menatap mata mereka untuk sesaat lalu memberikan tawa kecil dan menundukkan kepalanya membuat mereka kaget, dalam bisik Sakura, Hermione dan Ron bisa mendengar Professor Haruno mengatakan tentang hal ini mengingatkannya akan sesuatu, tetapi mereka tidak dapat mendengar lebih jelas selebihnya. Sakura lalu mengangkat kepalanya dengan senyuman yang hangat membuat Ron agak _klepek klepek_... tenyata Hermione juga merasakan sedikit efeknya karena pipinya memerah melihat Professor Haruno.

"Baiklah kalian menang, dasar..." Sakura lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dan wajahnya kini kembali serius, "Kalian berdua ikut bersamku mencari Harry, jangan sampai tertinggal dan selalu berada di dekatku, jangan bertindak gegabah selama kita mencari, Hagrid tolong cari Harry di sekitar danau, aku dan anak-anak nakal ini akan mencari mereka di hutan terlarang."

Hagrid mulai protes khawatir kalau mereka tidak boleh dibawa kesana takut kalau nanti mereka akan tersesat terlalu dalam, namun Sakura membantahnya, "Tak apa Hagrid, dibawah pengawasanku mereka akan lebih aman, dan kau bisa lebih fokus dalam pencarianmu, sekarang tak banyak waktu yang bisa kita buang, cepat gerakan kaki-kaki kalian _chop chop!_ "

Dan segera mereka pun mulai berlari, Sakura masih berlari sambil mengangkat roknya memandu kedua muridnya itu menuju hutan terlarang mencari Harry, Hermione dan Ron terus berteriak nama sahabat mereka itu berharap mendapatkan respon sedangkan Sakura hanya terus meningkatkan indranya dan mencari jejak yang bisa dia lacak, dia memindai tanah dan pohon-pohon disekitarnya. Setelah memasuki hutan terlarang cukup dalam Sakura menemukan petunjuk, atau lebih spesifiknya ranting pohon yang sedikit patah dari atas pohon, dia langsung melompat tinggi membiat kedua muridnya kaget tidak siap dengan apa yang dia lakukan, namu mereka hanya diam dan melihat keatas, kearah Sakura yang sedang berdiri di salah satu cabang pohon yang besar.

Sakura menginspeksi ranting itu dan mulai melihat sekelilingnya, lalu dia terhenti saat dia melihat sesuatu dari pohon didekatnya, _'Bingo'_ kata Sakura dalam pikirannya, dia pun lalu melompat dari pohon tinggi tersebut dan langsung mendarat dihadapan kedua muridnya itu hampir tanpa suara, "Aku menemukan petunjuk, kita pergi kearah selatan, gerakan kaki kalian lebih cepat atau kalian akan tertinggal, Harry benar-benar dalam bahaya."

Sebelum Hermione dan Ron bisa mengatakan sesuatu, Professor Haruno sudah berlari demgan kencang memaksa mereka untuk segera bergerak menyusul gadis berambut pink itu, "Ron... aku yakin... itu bukan... sekedar sihir." kata Hermione sedikit terengah-engah karena terus berlari.

"Aku sudah... menyerah untuk... menganggap kalau... Professor adalah... manusia sejak dulu" balas Ron. "Aku sudah... tidak peduli lagi, huffff, Aaaahhh Professor larinya cepat sekali!!"

Ron memasang wajah letih dan kakinya mulai terasa sakit, Hermione pun dalam kondisi yang sama dan sudah mulai kehabisan nafas, namun Professor Haruno yang ada di depannya tidak terlihat lelah sama sekali dan tidak terlihat akan melambat sedikitpun, matanya masih menatap tajam keatas mengikuti sesuatu yang dia sebut sebagai jejak... diatas pepohonan... entah bagaimana itu bisa jadi petunjuk tetapi mereka tidak akan mempertanyakannya. Seketika Sakura berhenti membuat Hermione dan Ron menabraknya, namun Sakura hanya menopang mereka berdua agar tidak terjatuh dan segera mendorong mereka kepohon terdekat.

Sakura menaruh telunjuknya kebibirnya mengisyaratkan untuk tetap dian dan jangan bersuara, Hermione dan Ron yang bernafas agak berat mencoba tenang lalu menganggukkan kepala. Sakura mengisyaratkan mereka untuk berada ditempat dan bersembunyi, Sakura melirik ke balik pohon dan hal ini sudah cukup bagi Hermione dan Ron untuk tahu mereka harus bersembunyi dari arah mana, Sakura menghilang dalam kejap mata meninggalkan kelopak bunga berwarna pink bertebaran meninggalkan kedua muridnya yang kini gugup tidak tahu mereka bersembunyi dari apa.

Hermione yang penasaran pun akhirnya mengintip dari balik pohon kearah dimana Professor Haruno menoleh sebelum dia pergi, dia tidak melihat apapun, namun saat dia melirik keatas, dia lihat Professor Haruno ada diatas cabang pohon tinggi beberapa meter di depan mereka, posisinya menunduk dan membelakangi mereka, kepalanya terpaku melihat apapun yang ada dibalik pepohonan di depannya, Hermione dan Ron kini mencoba melihat apa yang sedang dilihat Professor Haruno tetapi apapun itu terhalang oleh pepohonan hutan.

 ***Dum***

 ***Dum***

Tanah bergetar dibawah kaki Ron dan Hermione membuat mereka terpaku, pohon-pohon mulai merontokan daunnya sedikit demi sedikit akibat getaran tersebut, Sakura masih terdiam ditempatnya diatas pohon pandangan masih terpaku kedepan.

 ***Dum***

 ***Dum***

Rasa penasaran Hermione dan Ron pun kini sirna saat mereka akhirnya dapat melihat apa yang sedari tadi sedang diperhatikan Professor Haruno dari atas pohon, sosok besar dengan kulitnya hijau gelap, rahanya yang besar namun kepalanya kecil dan botak, telinganya panjanh dan badannya besar tingginya itu mencapai sekiranya 6 meter, lengannya lebih panjang dari kakinya dan kakinya besar, lebar tangannya melebihi lebar kakinya, Hermione mengenal makhluk itu, Troll hutan, mereka tidaklah pintar karena itu mereka cukup berbahaya jika belum dijinakkan.

Troll itu mengendus lalu menoleh kearah Sakura yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh darinya, matanya menyala merah membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut, Hermione dan Ron yang juga melihat mata Troll itu ikut terkejut, matanya merah seperti tupai-tupai waktu itu, dengan cepat Troll itu mengaung, berteriak kearah Sakura lalu mengayunkan tangannya berusaha meremukkan, menghancurkan si gadis berambut pink itu, Ron dan Hermione hanya bisa berteriak, "Professor awas!"

"Ahn!" teriak Sakura terkejut dengan serangan tiba-tiba Troll tersebut membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan saat mencoba menghindari Troll itu, Sakura terjatuh dari pohon kepala terlebih dahulu membuat Hermione dan Ron panik, namun untungnya Professor Haruno berhasil memutar badannya dan mendarat seperti kucing, dia pun segera melompat menjauh dan menghampiri kedua muridnya itu. Pohon yang di tampar Troll tersebut pun tumbang, melihat tangannya kosong tak ada tanda-tanda dari si ninja berambut pink tersebut membuatnya kesal, dia menemukan Sakura, Hermione, dan Ron beberapa meter di depannya, Troll itu langsung berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Kau berani-beraninya mencoba untuk membunuhku yah?!" Sakura lalu mengangkat kaki kanannya tinggi hingga akhinya melewati kepalanya, kaki kanannya lurus keatas bersiap menghantam tanah, namun hal ini memberikan Ron sesuatu untuk dilihat karena Sakura mengenakan rok panjang kini naik kepinggangnya saat Sakura menaikan kaki kanannya tinggi memperlihatkan pahanya, konstan Ron lamgsung bersiul membuat Sakura dan Hermione melihat kearahnya dan menemukan kalau Ron sedang melototi kaki Professornya itu, hal ini membuat serangan Sakura terhenti dan wajahnya memerah malu karena sudah menunjukkan terlalu banyak kulit kepada muridnya.

"Ron/Tuan Weasley! Apa-apaan sih kamu!?" teriak kedua gadis itu, Hermione pun menampar pipi si rambut merah tersebut, "Dasar penjahat kelamin! Ron, sekarang bukan waktunya untuk hal kekanak-kanakan seperti itu!" tambah Sakura protes kesal karena muridnya melihatnya dengan pandangan mesum, namun Troll hutan itu kini sudah berada dalam jarak yang terlalu dekat, kaki besarnya sudah terangkat ingin menginjak ketiga manusia didepannya.

Sakura dengan cepat menarik kedua muridnya dan melompat dari tempat dimana mereka berdiri sebelumnya, kaki raksasa menghantam tanah keras itu membuat tanahnya retak dan juga membuat debu berterbangan. Sakura masih mengangkat kedua muridnya layaknya kucing di masing-masing tangannya sambil berdiri secara horizontal di dinding pohon yang vertikal.

"Aaah hampir saja, tadi itu berbahaya sekali" kata Sakura, sementara itu Ron dan Hermione hampir jantungan mengetahui mereka hampir saja remuk. Troll yang kini mendapati kakinya tersangkut ketanah memberikan ruang kepada mereka bertiga, Sakura menurunkan kedua muridnya dan memerintahkan mereka untuk menjaga jarak dan berlindung dibelakangnya. Sakura kini mengenakan sarung tangan hitam di kedua tangannya, "Yosh!"

Sakura memasang kuda-kuda seakan-akan ingin bertarung tinju dengan Troll itu, Sakura berjalan perlahan kearah Troll yang kini sudah terbebas dari jeratan tanah akibat serangannya sendiri, Troll itu mulai berlari kearah Sakura dengan tangannya mengulur panjang ingin menangkap si rambut pink itu.

Sakura mengambil langkah cukup tinggin dengan kaki kanannya, mengaliri chakra ke kakinya dan akhirnya menginjak tanah dengan kencang membuat tanahnya berguncang dan retak, lempengan tanah terangkat tinggi akibat injakan Sakura membuat Troll itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan terhenti.

"BLOODY HELL!!" Ron berteriak karena tidak percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Sakura melanjutkan serangannya dengan berlari kearah Troll menggunakan bebatuan dan tanah yang sudah terangkat sebagai lintasannya, tangan dikepal erat kebelakang bersiap menghantarkan serangan, namun Troll itu tidak tinggal diam, tangan kanannya segera mencoba memukul Sakura dari arah samping, tetapi Sakura berhasil melompat menghindari tinju raksasa itu, tangan kiri Sakura menangkap tangan kanan Troll itu dari atas saat dia melompat dan dengan tenaganya yang dibalut chakra Sakura menarik Troll itu dengan lengannya, Troll itu pun langsung kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh kedepan karena ditarik oleh Sakura, wajah Troll itu melesat kearah Sakura yang sudah memasang kuda-kuda diudara dengan melipat kedua kakinya kebelakang, postur badannya sedikit berbelok kebelakang, tangan kirinya lurus kedepan membidik sasarannya sedangkan tangan kanannya meregang kebelakang siap mengeluarkan tinju andalannya.

 ** _"Shannaroooo!!"_** Sakura meninju wajah Troll itu dengan keras membuat angin di belakangnya menggila terhembus kesana dan kemari hampir membuat Ron dan Hermione terjatuh karena angin dari hentakan tinju Professor Haruno, Troll tersebut pun langsung terhempas kebelakang melayang dan berguling-guling layaknya boneka dan membuat beberapa pohon tumbang akibat badannya yang terlempar.

Troll itu pun terkapar tak bergerak lagi, Sakura pikir mungkin itu sudah membuatnya tak sadarkan diri atau mungkin tanpa sengaja dia memukulnya terlalu keras dan membunuh makhluk itu, tetapi apa boleh buat, muridnya dalam bahaya dan dia harus bertindak. Sakura menepuk tangannya dan merapihkan pakaiannya dari debu yang berhasil menempel ke seragamnya, Ron dan Hermione hanya melotot dan menganga melihat apa yang professornya baru saja lakukan.

"Hush, tutup mulut kalian nanti lalat masuk." perintah Professor Haruno yang lalu menarik lengan kedua muridnya untuk segera ikut dengannya mencari Harry, kali ini bak seorang ibu yang sedang menarik kedua anaknya Sakura tidak membiarkan mereka 2 langkah lebih jauh dan selalu dekat dengan Ron dan Hermione agar mereka aman. Sakura melihatnya sendiri akan kejanggalan Troll itu, mereka tidak seharusnya memiliki mata merah menyala, apalagi itu adalah Troll hutan, untuk mereka menyerang manusia secara mendadak seperti itu tidaklah normal, _'Genjutsu kah?... Aku pikirkan nanti saja, untuk saat ini, temukan Harry.'_

Sakura pun langsung terhenti saat dia merasakan beberapa chakra mengelilingi mereka dari depan, dan beberapa mulai datang dari belakang, untuk sesaat Sakura berencana untuk mengangkat kedua muridnya ikut keatas pohon namun dia terhenti, beberapa informasi masuk kedalam kepalanya dengan tiba-tiba membuatnya tersenyum lega, itu adalah ingatan dari bunshinnya yang dia kirim sebelumnya, Sakura melepas genggamannya kepada kedua muridnya itu yang kini sedang mencoba menarik nafas kelelahan karena terus berlari.

 _Akhirnya mereka tiba juga.'_ kata Sakura di pikirannya.

"huff huff... Professor.. huff huff..." Ron pun akhirnya merebahkan tubuhnya ketanah tak kuat berdiri, Hermione mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dengan bersandar kepohon dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Professor, banyak hal yang harus Professor jelaskan kepada kami setelah ini." kata Hermione masih agak terengah-engah akibat berlari, Sakura hanya menoleh kearahnya lalu menggelengkan kepala, pikirnya Hermione adalah anak yang keras kepala, rasa ke ingin tahuannya layak dipuji.

"Beristirahatlah untuk sekarang selagi bisa, Harry bisa dalam bahaya besar jika berkeliaran disini, kalian sudah lihat sendiri saat Troll tersebut menyerang, kalian beruntung karena ada aku bersama kalian, sedangkan Harry..." wajah Sakura cemas dan menunduk, dia merasa gagal sebagai seorang guru dalam menjaga muridnya padahal dia baru mengajar sekitar seminggu, dan muridnya sudah berada dalam masalah akibatnya, mungkin tidak secara langsung tetapi dirinya masih tetap sebagai alasan utama kenapa semua ini terjadi, dia berharap Harry tidak apa-apa dan Sakura tidak dihukum sebagai Professor yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Hermione dan Ron melihat mata Professor Haruno sendu dan mereka merasa sangat bersalah karena tidak mencoba menolong Harry lebih keras, Harry adalah sahabat mereka dan kini dia menghilang karena kecerobohan mereka sendiri, mereka pun hening tak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari mereka, dan beristirahat dalam kecanggungan.

Sementara itu Sakura tengah berpikir tentang semua yang sudah terjadi di beberapa menit terakhir, Troll yang dalam pengaruh sihir, jejak di atas pepohonan, dia yakin dan tidak salah lagi, ada Ninja di Hogwarts, teorinya tidaklah salah terlebih lagi dengan semua bukti yang sudah muncul dihadapannya, tetapi apa yang mereka inginkan? Dari surat yang Sasuke berikan beberapa waktu yang lalu dia bisa pastikan mereka datang dengan Portkey, tapi bagaimana mereka bisa mendapatkannya? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus bermunculan dikepala Sakura hingga dia akhirnya terhenti saat merasakan hawa kehadiran yang dia rasakan tadi sudah mendekat mengepung mereka.

Dari balik pohon, makhluk besar dengan taring mencuat keluar dari mulut mereka, berdiri dengan kedua kakinya dan senjata pentungan seperti pohon dan batu ditangan mereka, kulitnya hitam, matanya merah menyala pula, dengan cawat menutupi kemaluannya. Makhluk ini bermunculan lebih dari satu, mereka ada banyak dan mengepung Sakura, Ron, dan Hermione, hal ini membuat para murid segera berlari kedekat Sakura dan mulai ketakutan, "Professor, bagaimana ini, para Ogre tiba-tiba bermunculan dan kita terkepung!"

Hermione panik dengan situasi mereka, namun Sakura memberikan senyuman hangat kepada muridnya dan berusaha menenangkan mereka berdua dengan mengelus kepala Hermione karena tinggi mereka tidaklah jauh, sedangkan Ron hanya mendapat genggaman di bahunya karena Ron lebih tinggi dari Sakura, "Tenang saja, tidak apa-apa selama aku ada disini tidak akan ada yang bisa menyentuh kalian."

Ogre-ogre itu meraung dan mulai berlari menyerang mereka tetapi terhenti saat mereka semua mendengar sesuatu, suara yang aneh di telinga mereka kecuali Sakura yang sudah familiar dengan suara aneh itu, Sakura tersenyum lega, bagaikan ribuan suara angin yang berhembus kencang dan suara mesin, kedua suara itu mulai bersinkronasi menjadi siulan kecil, Hermione dan Ron mencoba mencari asal suara itu sampai tiba-tiba...

 ***BUM!!***

Ledakan tanpa api terjadi di depan mereka membuat rentetan Ogre yang tadi mengepung mereka dari arah depan sirna karena ledakan itu, kabut debu menghalangi pandangan mereka namun Ron, Hermione, dan Sakura dapat melihat siluet seseorang dari dalam sana, Sakura hanya tertawa karena sikap antik sahabatnya itu tidak pernah sirna, menerjang bagaikan bom padahal dia seorang ninja.

" _Yo, Sakura-chan! Kau baik-baik saja?_ " sosok itu berbicara saat akhirnya dia bisa terlihat dengan jelas, rambut pirang jabrik dan pendek dikepalanya melambai-lambai terhembus angin, matanya biru bagaikan langit menyatu dengan laut menghiasi wajah tampannya, badannya tinggi dan cukup kekar dilihat dari dadanya yang lebar, di kedua pipinya ada 3 garis yang menyerupai kumis kucing membuat wajahnya sedikit imut, dia tersenyum lebar kearah Professor Haruno membuat Ron dan Hermione bingung karena tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkannya karena dia menggunakan bahasa asing yang sepertinya bahasa yang sama yang digunakan Professor mereka.

" _Naruto, senang melihat wajahmu lagi!_ " kata Sakura senang dan matanya sedikit berair, ia harus akui, setelah 3 bulan jauh dari sahabatnya itu dia mulai merasa rindu, khususnya senyumannya itu, karena Naruto memang sudah terkenal memiliki senyuman paling cerah di Konoha, namun beberapa Ogre masih mengintai dari belakang dan mulai menyerang tetapi terhenti dengan tiba-tiba, terdengar bagaikan suara ribuan kicauan burung gagak yang datang entah dari mana secara bersamaan dan acak, lalu kilatan petir menyambar dari samping ke arah Ogre-ogre itu menghanguskannya.

Dari arah kilatan petir itu tadi berasal, muncul seseorang dengan rambut hitam panjang menutupi sebelah matanya, matanya hitam bagai intan bertengger diwajah tampannya, badannya juga tinggi, pedang dipinggangnya dan dia hanya memiliki satu tangan terlihat dari bagaimana lengan bajunya berterbangan oleh angin, pria itu kini menoleh kearah si rambut pink dan mengangguk, " _Sakura..._ "

Sakura menatap pria itu, keduanya mengunci pandangan masing-masing, Sakura pun tersenyum " _Sasuke-kun..._ "

Kedua pria itu kini menghampiri Sakura yang kini akhirnya Sakura memeluk kedua pria itu semang karena melihat team 7 kembali beraksi bersama-sama, " _Ya ampun lihatlah kalian berdua sungguh tampan dengan pakaian baru kalian_ " kata Sakura sambil senyam-senyum menggoda kedua temannya itu.

Keduanya tidak memakai atribut ninja mereka seperti biasa, justru mereka berpakaian rapih, Sasuke dengan jas hitam dan kemeja putih dibalik mantel hitam lengan panjang yang tidak dikancing dan kerah bulu yang juga berwarna hitam, dia mengenakan sabuk di pinggangnya untuk menaruh Kusanagi dan juga dimana ikat kepalanya dengan lambang konoha bertengger, celana panjang yang juga hitam, lalu dilengkapi dengan sepatu boot yang juga hitam tanpa tali melainkan ritsleting disamping.

Sedangkan Naruto memakai kemeja putih dibalik rompi sweater berwarna oranye, ikat kepalanya kini diikat dilehernya, lambang konoha terlihat ditengah sedangkan kain ikat kepalanya bersembunyi dibalik kerah kemejanya, dia mengenakan mantel berwarna hitam tanpa lengan membuat kemeja lengan panjangnya terlihat dan digulung memperlihatkan tangan kanannya yang dibalut perban dan tangan kirinya yang cukup kekar, mantel itu juga memiliki tudung bulu berwarna coklat, lalu celananya panjang berwarna hitam dan sepatu boot pantofel berwarna hitam dengan kancing tanpa tali.

Naruto hanya tersenyum agak malu, pipinya merona dengan pujian yang dilontarkan Sakura, sedangkan Sasuke hanya membuang muka, " _Uuuh~ a_ _pa yang membuat para lelaki ku ini berdandan seperti ini?_ " kata Sakura kembali menggoda kedua temannya sembari bertanya.

" _Ini semua ulah Kakashi-sensei, katanya atribut kita akan terlalu mencolok dan sulit membaur di dunia ini_ " jelas Naruto sambil menghela nafas, Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak, dia tidak yakin kalau niatan Kakashi sebenarnya untuk membuat mereka membaur atau mencoba memanjakan dirinya karena mengirimkan dua sahabatnya dengan pakaian seperti ini, sejujurnya mereka agak mencolok karena menurutnya keduanya terlihat sangat tampan, dan dikelilingi pria tampan seperti ini terasa lebih menyenangkan saat menjalankan misi.

"P-professor siapa mereka?", tanya Hermione pipinya merona karena kedatangan kedua pria tampan tiba-tiba dan menolong mereka.

"Ah iya, kalian berdua kemari" kata Professor Haruno menarik kedua muridnya agar bisa berhadapan langsung dengan kedua pria itu, "Perkenalkan, ini kedua murid nakal ku yang ikut terjerat masalah ini, Ron Weasley dan Hermione Granger."

Keduanya pun hanya melambaikan tangan gugup dan mengucapkan kata hai kepada kedua pria itu, Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak dan Sasuke tertawa kecil karena tingkah Sakura yang sudah seperti Iruka- _sensei_ , hal ini membuat Hermione dan Ron sedikit gugup.

"Ah baiklah, senang bertemu dengan kalian Hermione-san, Ron-san, namaku Uzu- uh maksudku Naruto Uzumaki, tapi panggil saja aku Naruto, kuharap kalian tidak terlalu merepotkan Sakura-chan" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar membuat jantung Hermione berdegup kencang.

"Karena dia sangat menyeramkan kalau sedang marah, brrr" tambahnya sambil pura-pura merinding. Ron dan Hermione tertawa gugup dan Sakura mengomeli temannya dengan candaanya yang menurut Sakura sangat menyebalkan.

"Sasuke Uchiha, panggil saja Sasuke, senang bertemu dengan kalian." kata Sasuke datar dan dibalas dengan anggukan.

"Mereka bedua ini adalah temanku dari Jepang, mereka datang untuk membantu" jelas Sakura kepada kedua muridnya.

"Kau bisa serahkan sisanya kepada kita, Sakura, kau bisa membawa anak-anak ini kembali ke Hogwarts." kata Sasuke.

"Aku sudah mencoba itu sebelumnya, tetapi kedua anak ini cukup keras kepala untuk ikut mencari temannya." balas Sakura sambil mengangkat bahunya, hal ini menarik perhatian kedua pria itu dan mulai menatap kedua murid dihadapannya secara bergantian membuat keduanya semakin gugup dan keringat mulai mengucur dari keduanya.

" _Siapa nama anak itu?_ " tanya Naruto kepada Sakura.

"Harry, Harry Potter." jawab Sakura.

Naruto lalu menundukkan badannya agar matanya dapat mencapai level yang setara dengan Ron dan Hermione karena badannya yang tinggi, untung saja Ron adalah anak yang cukup tinggi di usianya sehingga dia tidak perlu merunduk terlalu jauh, "Ron, dan Hermione, siapa Harry bagi kalian? Kenapa kalian bersikeras ikut pergi mencarinya dan membuat guru kalian disini kerepotan?"

Ron mendapati lidahnya kelu merasa takut dengan pria didepannya itu, wajahnya serius dan tatapannya melekat kepadanya dan Hermione, hingga akhirnya Hermione angkat bicara setelah menenangkan dirinya sendiri, tanpa rasa ragu dan takut dia berkata dengan lancang, "Karena Harry adalah sahabat kami, kami harus menolongnya dengan apapun caranya yang bisa kita lakukan."

Mata Naruto mengunci tatapannya dengan bola mata Hermione untuk sesaat sampai Hermione pun langsung mengedipkan kedua matanya merasa sangat gugup dan takut kalau dia sudah terlalu lancang, "A-aku tidak bermaksud untuk menjadi beban Professor Haruno, aku dan Ron berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk memba-"

kata-kata Hermione lalu terpotong dengan tawa lepas dari Naruto, dia bertepuk tangan puas sedangkan Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kelakuan teman setimnya itu, disisi lain Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil. Naruto lalu mengelus kepala kedua murid itu dengan senyuman lebar.

" _Kakashi-sensei akan bangga dan segera meluluskan kedua anak ini kalau mereka menjadi ninja_ , _aku penasaran apa yang akan mereka pikirkan kalau Kakashi-sensei bisa mengajar mereka berdua, kebiasaan Kakashi-sensei selalu membaca buku porno dihadapan muridnya pasti membuat mereka canggung._ " ceplos Naruto membuat kedua temannya tertawa. Hermione dan Ron tidak tahu apa yang dikatakannya hingga membuat Professor Haruno dan Sasuke tertawa seperti itu.

"Baiklah kalian boleh ikut, kita tidak boleh berlama-lama, teman kalian itu jelas sudah diculik, entah siapa mereka dan apa tujuan mereka menculiknya tetapi kita tidak akan tinggal diam." kata Naruto membuat situasi lebih jelas kepada Hermione dan Ron, hal ini membuat keduanya semakin cemas. Naruto lalu memejamkan matanya dan diam berdiri disana, posturnya tenang dan rileks, semuanya hening dan Professor Haruno meminta Hermione dan Ron untuk diam sesaat dengan memberikan isyarat jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya.

Rerumputan, angin, dan pepohonan mulai bergerak dengan tenang semuanya mengarah kearah si rambut pirang tersebut, hal ini membuat Ron dan Hermione terkesima dengan bagaimana alam bergerak secara harmoni kepada si rambut pirang tersebut, secara perlahan muncul sesuatu yang terlihat seperti tato berwarna oranye di kelopak mata pria tersebut, setelah tato itu terlihat cukup jelas, dia akhirnya membuka matanya dan menunjukan iris matanya yang berubah dari biru langit menjadi kuning terang dan garis strip horizontal ditengahnya bagaikan mata seekor katak.

"Animagus?" tanya Hermione keheranan, Sakura yang menjadi satu-satunya yang mengetahui maksud Hermione menjawabnya dengan berkata itu sihir yang berbeda, namun saat Hermione ingin bertanya lagi, si rambut pirang itu langsung memutar badannya cepat kearah hutan lebih dalam.

"6 Orang, Harry juga ada disana, kita harus bergegas, Ron naiklah ke punggungku dan Hermione dengan Sakura, kita akan bergerak lebih cepat." perintah Naruto, keduanya sedikit ragu tetapi mereka menurut saja, Sakura menggendong Hermione dan Naruto menggendung Ron, "Baiklah, Sasuke ku serahkan sisanya padamu."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan seketika itu juga, Hermione dan Ron berteriak histeris dan terkejut dengan laju mereka yang drastis, mereka melompat-lompat dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain dengan cepat, bagi Ron dan Hermione, dimata mereka seluruh hutan terlihat buram karena pergerakan mereka yang cepat, Naruto memimpin jalan yang diikuti oleh Sakura dan Sasuke berada dibelakang mereka berdua.

"Oy oy... Kalian tenang sedikit, Ron kau mencekik ku, berpegangannya santai saja!" protes Naruto membuat Ron merubah posisi tangannya, tetapi dia masih mencengkram erat pundak Naruto karena takut dengan metode berpergian mereka itu.

"Yang benar saja, ini tidak terasa aman sedikitpun! Seharusnya kita membawa sapu terbang saja!" Ron mengeluh ketakutan sedangkan Sakura dan Hermione hanya menggelengkan kepala karena kelakuannya itu.

 _"Yare yare"_ kata Sasuke.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Sementara Itu**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Harry merasa sakit kepala menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba saat dia tersadar, dia tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi, sesaat dia sedang membaca buku di pondok Hagrid, lalu semuanya berubah menjadi putih seketika dan akhirnya segalanya berubah menjadi gelap dan hilang kesadaran, dia mencoba membuka matanya, dia melihat pepohonan tinggi di segala arah, _'Hutan terlarang? Kenapa aku disini?'_

Dia bangun dari tanah dan mulai berdiri dengan kedua kakinya mencoba mencari arah pulang dengan melihat kesekelilingnya, hanya bertemu dengan sosok hitam membuatnya terkejut, 5 orang berdiri dihadapannya, jubah hitam dengan tudung menyelimuti mereka semua, semuanya memakai topeng untuk menutup wajah mereka, tiga diantaranya menggunakan topeng berwarna putih datar sedangkan dua diantaranya menggunakan topeng tengkorak.

Harry terbelalak melihat kelimanya takut, dia mengetahui siapa mereka dan dia sudah tahu pasti kalau dia dalam bahaya, dengan rasa takut Harry mengucapkan nama yang mewakili kelima orang itu.

"...Pelahap maut!?"

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Tuberco- eh... To be Continued**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **:NIHILISTIC NOTE:**

Weeeh akhirnya Update!!! Ok, asli bingung gimana cara translate "What the fuck" sama "Blimey" dan juga "Bloody Hell" ke indo akhirnya dah masa bodoh pakai Bloody Hell aja dan what the fuck diganti jadi "apa-apaan sih!?" hahahahaha.

Pelahap Maut = Death Eater

 **Sukiraki Tatsuya:** Ah yes yes bakal diinget terus sarannya, dan jawaban siapa itu ada di chapter ini, yes!! di sini jeng jeng jeng, fanservice.

 **EllinRiddles:** Eswete, QAWA!!! so gewd to see ya here, bloody cousin it's been awhile!! I don't even know you like something like this as well, let alone expecting you using the same site like me, what a small world we are living, But again thanks to internet for that. Anyway I can't visit you, I mean... **I don't even know which country are you livin' in right now?!** speaking of LINE however, I don't really have one right now but sure I'll install it for you, I'll DM you when I manage to fetch it, let's continue our personal talk there, and about translation, I can't do it, **_ENGLISH LITERATURE SUCKS MUCH_** (read) **_CAN'T USE PROPER ENGLISH._** you should be the one who translate this in english LOL. But anyway learn Bahasa more, you'll enjoy it... I guess... implying it's enjoyable LOL.

 **Kakkoii** **-chan:** You got your wish baby!!! Selamat Sasuke tiba, barengan Naruto!! Apakah ada rencana untuk mereka berdua di chapter-chapter berikutnya? **SPOILER**. Soal Fred dan George yang sekelas dengan Harry yang pada dasarnya setahun diatas mereka berdua karena aku lupa bilang kelas Sakura termasuk kelas campuran, karena dia harus mengajar seluruh tahun ajaran dan di tiap tahun ajaran terdiri dari cukup banyak murid, ibaratnya, dikompress hingga akhirnya Sakura mengajar 2 tahun ajaran di tiap kelas secara bersamaan di tiap pertemuan, tapi kenapa? Biar Sakura ada waktu libur lebih, posisinya kini Sakura termasuk staff paling sibuk dibandingkan professor lain, aku ngerasa kasian karena maksa ngebebanin ini gadis lutu sekarang... _WELP_ nasi sudah menjadi haji-... maksudnya bubur, apa boleh buat.

Akhir kata, makasih banyak buat **Sukiraki Tatsuya, EllinRiddles, Kakkoii-chan** **, Mark** **r7828** yang udah baik ninggalin review di chapter sebelumnya

Makasih juga buat semua yang sudah add story ini jadi favorite dan follow cerita amburadul ini. _(Low self-esteem, please don't mind it)._

Total word 4k, **Kanpai!!** berhasil mencapai sekiranya 27.000 kata dalam 7 chapter!

WELP, sampai bertemu lagi di chapter berikutnya, tata~


	8. Lepas dari harimau, jatuh ke mulut buaya

**PERHATIAN!!!!**

 **Ada 3 link tercantum di profil ku, itu adalah gambar Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura untuk fict ini LOL.** Aku akhirnya gambar design si trio Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura untuk fict ini pake pensil hahaha, karena ada yang penasaran *ahem* kakkoii-chan *ahem* dan sehubung udah lama nggak megang pensil dan penghapus, aku bikin ja iseng-iseng berhadiah, semoga cukup memanjakan para reader atau semoga nggak bikin imajinasi kalian runyam karena image yang udah kalian buat beda sama yang ku gambar hahahaha... aku ndak bisa buat full body karena pegel gambar pakai pensil H dan 8B... brrrr.

Cover fict untuk sementara akan tetap pakai yang ini tapi nanti akan diganti pakai gambar sendiri, **DAN UNTUK BUAT INI LEBIH NGEHYPE** Aku minta sepupuku **EllinRiddles** buat ngewarnain mereka di komputer dan jadiin digital art karena dia sudah **_Sensei_** nya.

Btw buat yang pakai hp dan nggak bisa copaste link gambarnya, aku dah buat linknya sesingkat dan sesimple mungkin jadi diketik pun bisa, masih dengan sensitive uppercase lowercase, tapi seenggaknya linknya pendek.

ANYWAY! To the Sotori!

 **PREVIOUSLY...**

"P-professor siapa mereka?"

"Mereka bedua ini adalah temanku dari Jepang, mereka datang untuk membantu"

"Kau bisa serahkan sisanya kepada kita, Sakura, kau bisa membawa anak-anak ini kembali ke Hogwarts."

"Karena Harry adalah sahabat kami, kami harus menolongnya dengan apapun caranya yang bisa kita lakukan."

"Baiklah kalian boleh ikut, kita tidak boleh berlama-lama, teman kalian itu jelas sudah diculik, entah siapa mereka dan apa tujuan mereka menculiknya tetapi kita tidak akan tinggal diam."

 _'Hutan terlarang? Kenapa aku disini?'_

"...Pelahap Maut?!"

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **CHAPTER 8: THE TIP OF THE ICEBERG**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

" _Expecto Patronum_ " Cahaya putih yang bergerak bagaikan asap keluar dari ujung tongkat sihir Albus Dumbledore, cahaya itu mulai berbentuk seekor burung Phoenix. Dumbledore baru saja menggunakan sihir patronus yang berisi sebuah pesan kepada Professor Minerva McGonagall dan Severus Snape meminta mereka untuk menemuinya.

Dumbledore kini duduk di ruangannya, mata terpaku melihat kearah hutan terlarang dari jendelanya, sebelum dia mengirim pesan kepada dua professor yang bekerja untulnya itu, dia mendapat berita dari Professor Haruno, salah satu gagaknya datang ke ruangannya beberapa menit setelah kedua pemuda yang dia bawa ke Hogwarts pergi menyusul Sakura.

Gagak itu membawa secarik kertas memberita apa saja yang telah terjadi dalam selang beberapa menit terakhir. Dumbledore cukup merasa cemas saat makhluk-makhluk sihir berbahaya seperti Troll dan Ogre berkeliaran cukup dekat ke tepi hutan, terlebih lagi Professor Haruno menjelaskan kalau makhluk buas tersebut sudah terkena sihir dan dikendalikan oleh seseorang.

 _'Imperius kepada_ _Troll dan Ogre_ _? Pertama kali aku mendengarnya'_ pikir Dumbledore, dia tidak tahu bagaimana si pengguna kutukan yang mengerikan ini bisa digunakan kepada lebih dari satu target, bahkan kepada Troll dan Ogre, Dumbledore tidak tahu kenapa dan apa yang diinginkan mereka dengan melakukan semua ini. Dumbledore kini sangat khawatir karena siapapun yang bertanggung jawab akan semua ini sudah memiliki Harry Potter di tangan mereka, dan dia berharap kalau deduksinya salah karena semua teorinya selalu berakhir ke mantan muridnya dulu, Tom Riddle.

 ***tok* *tok* *tok***

Suara ketukan terdengar dari pintu kantornya, dia meminta orang yang dibalik pintu itu untuk masuk keruanganya, dan yang dapati adalah sosok Minerva dan Severus menghampirinya, Minerva McGonagall datamg dengan wajah cemas mengetahui apa yang terjadi dari pesan Patronus milik Dumbledore sedangkan Severus Snape terus memasang wajah datarnya.

"Minerva, Severus, sepertinya aku akan membutuhkan bantuan kalian sekarang" kata Dumbledore kepada kedua professor dihadapannya itu, "Professor Haruno dan kedua temannya sedang mencari Harry Potter yang sudah menghilang, namun sepertinya hal ini tidak akan mudah untuk diatasi."

"Kedua temannya?" tanya Severus Snape dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau akan bertemu dengan mereka nanti, untuk saat ini, kita haru-" kata-kata Dumbledore terpotong dengan suara ledakan dari hutan terlarang, hal ini membuat ketiganya berlari kecil kearah jendela dan ingin melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi disana. Debu, tanah, dan beberapa pohon berterbangan dari dalam hutan terlarang.

"Demi janggut Merlin..." kata Minerva sembari menahan dadanya.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Beberapa Menit Sebelumnya

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Pelahap maut?!"

Salah satu sosok hitam dengan topeng berbentuk tengkorak segera mengayunkan tongkatnya dan mengucapkan mantra, seketika itu juga akar-akar pohon disekitar kaki Harry menjulur dan menjerat tangan dan kakinya, tongkat sihirnya jauh dari jangkauan tangannya membuat Harry tidak berkutik dan tak bisa melawan balik.

"Harry Potter..." orang dengan topeng tengkorak tersebut berkata dan menghampiri Harry, tongkat sihirnya terangkat membidik Harry mengancamnya untuk tidak melakukan hal yang macam-macam, dia gunakan ujung tongkatnya untuk mengangkat dagu Harry agar mata mereka saling bertatapan, "Si anak yang bertahan hidup."

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?!" tanya Harry sambil membentak.

"Shh shh shh... Kau tidak perlu tahu karena peran mu hanyalah sebagai katalis, tak lebih dari seonggok daging" balas pelahap maut itu, Harry menggerutu dan berusaha melepaskan diri tetapi cengkraman akar-akar itu benar-benar melumpuhkannya, Pelahap maut itu pun membalikan badannya dan tertawa puas, "Kalian benar-benar berhasil membuktikan diri kalian sebagai sekutu yang hebat, dengan begitu sesuai perjanjian, aku akan membantu kalian juga."

Kata-kata yang diucapkannya dibalas dengan anggukkan oleh 3 orang yang mengenakan topeng polos berwarna putih, si pelahap maut tersebut pun kembali menghadap ke Harry dan bersiap untuk melakukan _apparate_ dengan menyentuh pundak Harry.

 ***SWUSH!! CTAK!***

Sebelum tangannya bisa menyentuh Harry, sesuatu melesat kearahnya dengan cepat, seketika dia menarik tangannya menghindar dari benda itu.

Berdiri tegap didepannya sebuah pedang dengan mata pedang yang cukup ramping dibandingkan pedang yang dia kenal kini tertancap lurus ketanah, pelahap maut itu masih terpaku berusaha menregistrasi ke otaknya tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi, ketiga pelahap maut yang menggunakan topeng polos berwarna putih langsung bersiaga mengenal pedang tersebut menoleh keatas mencari asal datangnya, sedangkan pelahap maut yang sedang berdiri disamping mereka masih bingung apa yang sudah menghalangi sesama pelahap maut dengan topeng tengkorak di depannya, dan Harry pun juga masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi dan menatap benda tajam yang ada dihadapannya.

Tidak membiarkan para pelahap maut tersebut memproses keadaan dan memanfaatkan keadaan shock mereka, kini pedang yang tertanam ketanah tersebut dalam sekejap mata menghilang dan digantikan oleh seorang pria dengan rambut hitam berdiri diantara Harry dan Pelahap Maut tersebut, dia dengan cepat mencoba menyerang pelahap maut yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan pisau ditangannya, namun serangannya terhenti saat salah satu pelahap maut dengan topeng polos dibelakang bergerak dengan cepat menarik pelahap maut dengan topeng tengkorak diantara pria berambut hitam tersebut dengannya kebelakang dan menangkis pisau tersebut dengan pisau yang lain.

"Naruto!" pria yang baru saja melakukan serangan mendadak tersebut berteriak.

"Yo!" suara terdengar dari belakang Harry, dia menoleh keasal suara tersebut dan matanya mendapati sosok pria berambut pirang di udara sambil menggendong salah satu sahabatnya Ron Weasley, seketika itu juga pria tersebut melempar Ron dari punggungnya keatas membuat si rambut merah tersebut berteriak protes dan ketakutan, namun pria pirang itu tidak mengkhawatirkannya dan menangkap pedang yang sedang berputar di udara, pedang tersebut yang secara ajaib bertukar tempat dengan pria berambut hitam tersebut kini ada di genggaman mempercepat jatuhnya dan melesat kearah Harry dan melepaskan jeratan yang menjerat Harry dengan memotong akar-akar tersebut dengan pedang ditangannya.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!" Ron berteriak karena dirinya mulai jatuh dengan cepat dan dia benar-benar ketakutan karena dia akan mati, namun sosok Professor Haruno mulai menyusul dari balik pepohonan membawa Hermione dipunggungnya dengan cepat.

" ** _Arresto Momentum!_** " teriak Sakura dengan menjengjangkan tangannya mengarah ke Ron Weasley, seketika itu juga kecepat jatuh Ron melambat dan mulai berhenti tepat beberapa senti diatas tanah, hingga akhirnya dia terjatuh ketanah tanpa rasa sakit bersamaan dengan Sakura yang mendarat didekatnya dan segera menurunkan Hermione.

"Naruto! Tak bisa kah kau perlakukan muridku lebih lembut?!" protes Sakura karena kesal dengan tindakan teman setimnya itu.

"Ahaha, _gomen_." balas Naruto merasa sedikit bersalah karena sudah melempar anak itu diudara layaknya boneka, namun dia segera membawa Harry yang kini sudah terbebas segera berkumpul dengan Sakura dan yang lainnya, Sasuke pun mulai melepas diri dari si pelahap maut dengan menendang perutnya dan segera berdiri disamping Sakura dan Naruto, ketiganya kini berdiri berdampingan menjaga ketiga murid Hogwarts tersebut dibelakang mereka. Naruto pun mengembalikan pedang dan Sasuke menerimanya dengan santai.

"P-professor Haruno?" Harry masih kebingungan dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi karena semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, Professor Haruno dan dua pria yang sedang berada disampingnya itu baru saja menyelamatkannya. Sakura menoleh kearah Harry, memandangnya dari atas kepala hingga kaki dengan seksama, lalu kembali memberikan perhatiannya kepada musuh dihadapannya.

"Kau sudah aman sekarang Potter, tetapi semua ini belum selesai, apa mereka mengatakan apa pun tentang rencana dan tujuan mereka?" tanya Sakura.

"A-aku tidak tahu banyak, hanya mengatakan kalau aku ini semacam katalis entah untuk apa." jawab Harry masih gugup, keadaannya buruk dan berbahaya, dia masih punya banyak pertanyaan juga dan dia tidak tahu siapa kedua pria yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya itu bersama Professor Haruno, apakah mereka temannya? Dia ingin menanyakannya namun seketika menghentikan niatannya karena situasinya belum tepat untuk hal ini.

" _Berhadapan langsung dengan ketiga pahlawan perang terkuat dari Konoha, aku merasa terhormat._ " ujar salah satu pelahap maut dengan topeng polos yang baru saja bertukar serangan dengan Sasuke, kini kedua pelahap maut dengan topeng yang sama mulai melangkah maju untuk berdiri berdampingan dengan salah satu temannya itu, sedangkan kedua pelahap maut dengan topeng tengkorak itu masih berdiri gugup dibelakang mereka.

" _Aku cukup terkejut kalian anggota organisasi kotor seperti ROOT sebenarnya masih bisa mengerti kata 'Hormat', orang-orang seperti kalian adalah orang yang tidak lagi mempunyai harga diri_." ketus Sasuke membuat ketiganya menggerutu kesal dengan hinaannya. Naruto dan Sakura merasa sedikit ngilu karena salah satu teman mereka itu mantan anggota organisasi itu, dan Sasuke tidaklah salah mengetahui bagaimana sikap Sai saat mereka pertama bertemu.

" _Menyerahlah, Danzo sudah lama mati bersama dengan tidakan kriminalnya pula, yang kalian lakukan ini tidak ada maknanya"_ tambah Naruto membuat musuhnya itu semakin kesal.

" _Tuan Danzo adalah pahlawan desa dan bukan kriminal! Semua yang dilakukannya adalah untuk kepentingan desa! Kalian harus membayar semua perbuatan kalian, khususnya kau Uchiha karena telah membunuh tuan Danzo!_ " dengan pernyataan perang itu juga seketika ketiga pelahap maut yang kini telah terungkap sebagai ninja mantan anggota anbu ROOT tersebut menerjang Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sakura secara bersamaan.

"Kalian segera kembali ke Hogwarts!" teriak Sakura dengan cepat memerintahkan ketiga muridnya itu segera menjauh dari zona pertarungan, dengan sigap ketiganya pun langsung melompat kabur dari sana saat Professor Haruno menangkis salah satu serangan anbu tersebut yang berusaha menanamkan pisau di tengkoraknya, Naruto dan Sasuke pun dalam posisi yang sama menjadi tiga lawan tiga.

Menggunakan taijutsu Naruto dan Sakura menggenggam pergelangan tangan musuhnya dan melempar mereka menjauh kedepan, sedangkan Sasuke yang menahan kunai dari musuhnya dengan pedangnya akhirnya menendang anbu itu dengan kaki kirinya dan melancarkan salah satu jurus andalannya.

 ** _Katon_** ** _: Goukakyuu no jutsu!"_** seketika itu juga api besar keluar dari mulutnya mengarah langsung ke ketiga anbu tersebut yang masih melayang karena serangan balik Naruto, Sakura, dan juga dirinya sendiri, namun dengan cepat ketiga anbu tersebut memanfaatkan momentum diudara untuk mengambil kembali keseimbangan mereka dan segera menghindar, namun api tersebut masih melesat menuju dua penyihir pelahap maut disana, yang satu berhasil menggunakan _apparate_ dan menghilang dari sana, namun sayangnya yang satunya lagi tidak sempat berkutik dan akhirnya hangus terbakar tanpa sisa dengan teriakan yang memekik, hal ini membuat Harry, Ron, dan Hermione ketakutan karena suara teriakan kematian itu menusuk telinga mereka yang sedang berlari menuju Hogwarts dan mereka terlalu takut untuk menoleh kebelakang.

Ketiga anbu ROOT tersebut pun tidak ambil pusing dan kembali memasang kuda-kuda bersiap melancarkan serangan balik, namun Naruto melakukan _shunshin_ dengan cepat tidak memberikan mereka ruang untuk bernafas memukul salah satu anbu itu dengan keras hingga dia melayang menumbangkan beberapa pohon dengan tubuhnya, Sakura disisi lain melompat tinggi lalu melesat kebawah dengan tangan mengepal siap mendorong pukulan kesalah satu anbu tersebut, sayangnya anbu itu berhasil menghindar sehingga pukulan Sakura hanya bertemu dengan tanah yang keras, tetapi kekuatan pukulannya yang tidak mengenai target tersebut masih memberikan luka serius ke anbu tersebut karena begitu pukulannya menyentuh tanah, ledakan besar tercipta membuat tanah-tanah terangkat dan bergemuruh, pepohonan pun berterbangan pula karenanya.

Anbu tersebut terhantam ke salah satu bebatuan dengan keras di kepalanya karena terhempas oleh 'ledakan' yang diciptakan Sakura dengan pukulannya.

"Tahan sedikit kekuatanmu Sakura." kata Sasuke dengan keringat turun di dahinya, terkadang wanitanya itu suka kelewatan. Sasuke pun mengubah matanya yang hitam menjadi _Sharingan_ yang merah seperti darah melacak keberadaan musuhnya dibalik awan debu dan kekacauan yang sudah dibuat oleh gadisnya itu. Salah satu anbu yang tersisa itu kini terburu-buru segera menggendong kedua teman seperjuangannya berusaha untuk kabur, namun Sasuke tidak membiarkannya dengan menarik mereka menggunakan rinnegannya.

 **" _Chibaku Tensei!_ "**

Ketiga anbu itu pun tertarik kearahnya dan Sasuke pun bersiap menebas mereka bertiga sekaligus dengan _Kusanagi_ miliknya untuk melumpuhkan mereka, namun anbu tersebut berhasil melempar kunai dengan segel peledak tepat kearah Sasuke dengan cepat dalam jarak yang sangat dekat membuat tekhnik _chibaku tensei_ miliknya runyam karena dia harus menghindari kunai peledak tersebut dengan menukar tubuhnya dengan bebatuan yang berada di dekat Sakura menggunakan rinnegan miliknya.

 ***BUM!!***

Kunai itu pun meledak, asap hitam menyelimuti ketiga anbu tersebut karena jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat dengan ledakan, mereka yakin setidaknya anbu tersebut pasti terluka parah akibat senjatanya sendiri, tindakannya itu memang tergolong sebagai bom bunuh diri, tetapi Naruto tidak ingin bertaruh dengan hal itu dan langsung menerjang kembali kebalik asap hitam tersebut dan menangkap anggota ROOT itu. Namun begitu Naruto menerjang dan membuat asap hitam itu menghilang, anbu-abnu tersebut pun juga menghilang bersamaan dengan asap itu.

"Tch! _Lagi-lagi mereka kabur dengan jurus itu_." keluh Sasuke, untuk kedua kalinya mereka kabur dengan cara yang sama, tidak ada jejak apapun ditinggalkan oleh ketiga anbu tersebut, hawa kehadiran mereka pun lenyap dalam radius sensornya, hal ini di pastikan oleh Naruto dalam mode sagenya kalau ketiga anbu tersebut benar-benar menghilang.

Sakura pun mendesah karena gagal menangkap musuh mereka, lalu dia melihat kesekitar melihat hasil kerja mereka bertiga kepada hutan lalu menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Sekarang apa?" tanya Sakura ditengah-tengah hutan yang hancur lebur, Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu dengan wajah acuh tak acuh, sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam tidak berkata apapun. Sakura yang mengetahui kalau hancurnya hutan akan menimbulkan hal buruk kepada Hogwarts akhirnya hanya mendesah merasa kalah dan terpaksa membetulkan semua kerusakan yang mereka bertiga buat dengan mending charm.

Sakura mulai mengangkat lengannya dan ingin menggunakan _mending charm_ untuk membetulkan hutan, tetapi sebelum dia selesai mengutarakan mantranya dia terhenti dan shock, dia menepuk dahinya merasa bodoh karena melupakan hal yang sangat penting, dia pun segera menghampiri Naruto dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Naruto, dimana ketiga muridku sekarang?"

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Harry, Hermione, dan Ron kini masih berlari menuju Hogwarts, ledakan demi ledakan terjadi dibelakang mereka membuat pelarian mereka lebih menjadi-jadi karena ketakutan dengan pertarungan antara penyihir itu, kalau sampai mereka berada ditengah zona pertempuran seperti itu, yang terlihat jelas dari tempat mereka berdiri bebatuan dan pepohonan terangkat layaknya kertas berterbaran, mereka pasti tidak akan selamat.

Ron berlari sekuat tenaga dan berada di depan kedua temannya, mereka hanya berlari lurus membelakangi zona dimana professornya sedang bertarung melawan pelahap maut tanpa arah pasti, mereka tidak menyadari itu sampai Hermione berteriak mencoba membuat Ron berhenti.

"RONALD! Tunggu dulu!" teriak Hermione, bentakannya itu akhirnya sampai ke telinga Ron dan akhirnya dia terhenti -dengan tersandung- dan bangun menatap Hermione.

"Hermione ada apa? Kita harus segera ke Hogwarts dan melapor!" protes Ron.

"Iya tapi masalahnya sejak tadi kita berlari dan sekarang kita sudah berada cukup jauh dari tempat dimana Professor Haruno dan temannya melawan pelahap maut, tetapi kita hanya berlari tanpa arah! Kemana jalan menuju Hogwarts?!" Hermione membalas protes Ron dengan kesal, dia sudah sangat lelah karena terus berlari sejak tadi mencari Harry dan kini dia harus berlari lagi untuk kabur dari pelahap maut. Sementara Ron dan Harry hanya membelalak matanya mengetahui situasi yang sedang mereka hadapi.

"Kita tersesat!" ucap Ron sambil menarik rambutnya.

"Kalian tidak ingat dari arah saat kalian kemari bersama Professor?!" tanya Harry mulai panik.

"Aku tidak tahu, dan aku yakin Ron juga tidak tahu, maksudku kita tidak mungkin bisa mengetahuinya saat rute yang kita ambil itu... sangat... memusingkan" jawab Hermione.

"Professor dan kedua temannya membuat kita melompat-lompat dari pohon ke pohon." tambah Ron, hal ini membuat Harry kebingungan.

"Seperti monyet? Tarzan? Dan kalian digendong oleh mereka?"

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak seperti itu." jaeab Hermione dengan tampang datar, oh Harry yang benar saja. "Yang pasti sekarang lebih baik kita be-"

 ** _"STUPEFY!"_**

Seketika itu juga waktu terasa berhenti, Ron dan Hermione terbelalak dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, tanpa ada peringatan cahaya merah melesat cepat, segalanya menjadi gelap bagi Harry Potter, tenaganya hilang bagai ditelan bumi dan dia pun terjatuh ketanah.

"HARRY!!"

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **To Be Continued**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **:NIHILISTIC NOTE:**

Lebih pendek dari biasanya, karena sekarang lagi di Bandung kerumah nenek buat ketemu sama sepupu -yang sudah kusebut di bagian pengumuman awal chapter ini- untuk ziarah bersama karena berita duka, ayahnya, atau paman ku belum lama ini meninggal dunia, jadi suasana agak mendung disini dan agak sulit buat lanjut cerita kayak gini akhirnya buat pendek dan seadanya karena... ya... sibuk nyoba ngehibur ini gadis satu, tapi semoga kalian masih suka sama chapter ini, di berikutnya akan bercerita lebih banyak! Yaay!

 **Sukiraki Tatsuya:** Amin! Dan bagaimanakah reaksi masyarakat Hogwarts? Shishishishishi, lihat aja nanti, sayangnya cerita ini masihlah panjang, ini baru minggu pertama Sakura menjalankan misi jadi masih banyak hal yang bakal dimasukin nanti huehuehue. Buat sekarang aku kasih gambaran para ikemen itu, sesuai dari pengumuman di awal chapter ini, semoga suka.

 **Mark7828:** Semangat 45 deh.

 **HalfOwl:** Ketinggalan nich!!!!! pfftt but anyway, antara depresi masal atau jadi kompetisi masal tanpa pengawas atau juri, huuu bahaya, yang mana yah enaknya~? Di tunggu aja di cerita kelanjutannya bahahaha.

 **Kakkoii-chan:** Link gambarannya ada di profile ku, monggo! Bukan cuma Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura juga, bisa di cek huehuehue. Soal Naruto berbahasa inggris jujur aja aku juga ada dilema, karena di dunia Naruto semuanya pakai bahasa jepang mhm, tapi Naruto itu sebenernya orang kulit putih, causcasian atau dalam kata orang indo mah bule, mata biru dan rambut pirang, Tsunade dan Temari pun masuk ke golongan yang sama, aku pikir dia yang seharusnya paling paham bahasa inggris tapi juga di dunia Naruto semuanya adalah orang Jepun jadi gk tahu juga, aku pikir emang nggak ada orang barat disana mungkin? Memang hanya ada satu bahasa disana... **SAMPAI** aku keingetan sama Killer Bee!! Aku langsung "Eswete! Ninja nge rap dan beberapa kata pakai bahasa inggris juga!" pas aku denger dialognya Killer Bee memang ada bahasa inggris disela-selanya, bahkan ada juga kata serapan inggris jepang, contohnya seperti "OK/Okkei", "Sorry/Sourii", "Fire/Faiyah", "Safe/Seifu" dan sebagainya, akhir kata aku memutuskan untuk " **Fuck this shit"** ku buat saja Naruto itu bisa b.inggris karena kelamaan gaul sama Killer Bee bahahaha. Yosh semangat 45 dan sama-sama~

Usulmu bagus btw. Asik kayaknya bikin banyak para mahasiswa patah hati, the sound of broken kokoro, aaaaah~

ANYWAY, SEE YOU NEXT TIME!!


	9. Naik Turun

:Brief Note:

Well, ternyata pas aku cek FFN ini sangat ketat sama yang namanya share link dll dan dsb jadi buat kalian yang nggak bisa liat link yang ku sebar di bio ku, kalian pasti buka ffn di browser ya? Sekarang udah bisa dilihat linknya sayang~ silahkan

 **Previously**

"Naruto, dimana ketiga murid ku sekarang?"

"Kita tersesat!"

" _ **STUPEFY!"**_

"HARRY!!"

*

 **CHAPTER 9: UP AND DOWN**

Naruto mengaktifkan kembali sage mode dan mencari tanda energi kehidupan dari si trio emas, "Ah mereka disa-... kalian berdua cepatlah berpegangan kepadaku."

Wajah Naruto kini berubah sangat serius, kedua temannya pun tidak ambil pusing dan segera berpegangan ke pudaknya, Naruto merogoh sakunya dan melempar kunai dengan kuat, lalu dalam sekejap...

*

"Aku akan membawa si Potter bagaimanapun caranya" ucap pelahap maut tersebut yang kini berdiri di depan Hermione dan Ron, mereka mengeluarkan tongkat sihir mereka dan sudah saling membidik satu sama lain dengan pelahap maut tersebut berusaha melindungi teman mereka yang kini sudah terkapar dibelakang mereka.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan Harry!" ucap Ron.

"Kalau begitu sangat disayangkan, aku tidak berniat untuk membunuh siapapun hari ini, tapi jika kalian memaksa..." kata-kata yang dikeluarkan pelahap maut tersebut membuat Ron dan Hermione kaku, terasa aura pembunuh dari orang tersebut membuat kaki Hermioni sedikit bergetar, namun dia kembali menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Harry yang sudah jatuh pingsan, dia akhirnya menegakkan badanya dan menahan rasa takutnya dalam-dalam.

 _'Kalau harus bertarung dengan kematian maka biarlah.'_ pikir Hermione yang meluruskan tangannya, mengacungkan tongkat sihir tepat kearah pelahap maut tersebut dengan tatapan yang tajam, Ron pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"...Pergilah ke akhirat _**AVADA KEDA-**_ "

 ***Swush* *stab***

"Aaarrgh!" kunai menancap dalam ke sisi kiri perut milik pelahap maut tersebut membuatnya tersungkur kesakitan, projektil yang tiba-tiba datang tersebut membuat Hermione dan Ron berteriak terkejut. Dalam sekejap tiga orang muncul di hadapan pelahap maut tersebut dalam kilatan kuning.

"Kena kau" kata Naruto dengan senyuman mengerikan diwajahnya matanya merah bagai darah dengan garis hitam di tengahnya bagaikan hewan buas, Sasuke pun sudah bersiap dengan pedangnya dimaksudkan untuk melontarkan serangan terakhir, namun tangannya dihentikan oleh Sakura, dia menoleh kearah Sakura yang memberikan wajah cemas sambil menggelengkan kepala, pandangan Sakura kini teralihkan kepada 2 muridnya yang berdiri dibelakang mereka dan kembali menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke yang memahami maksudnya kini menaruh kembali pedang tersebut ke sarungnya. Kini kedua mata Sasuke menatap keras kearah pelahap maut di depan mereka, Naruto sudah mencengkram kepala si pelahap maut tersebut agar tidak kabur.

"Yo, kali ini kau tidak akan bisa kabur." ucap Naruto.

Pelahap maut tersebut mencoba untuk mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya secara diam-diam namun Sakura melihatnya dan dengan ayunan tangan yang cepat tongkat sihir itu terlepas dari tangan pelahap maut tersebut. Berhasil dilumpuhkan, pelahap maut tersebut pun hanya menutup matanya dan hal ini membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Mengejutkan, ku akui kau lebih pintar dari yang ku duga, tetapi percuma saja kau tidak akan selamat." ujar Sasuke.

"Tunggu sebentar." kata Sakura, lalu dia menoleh kearah ketiga muridnya, satu diantaranya tidak sadarkan diri membuatnya segera menghampiri mereka lalu membungkukan badannya untuk memastikan keadaan Harry Potter. Dia cek nadinya masih ada walaupun agak lemah dan sisanya baik-baik saja, sepertinya mantra Stupefy hanya untuk membuat orang tak sadarkan diri, untungnya bukan hal yang kritis.

Sakura menaruh tangannya di dada Harry dan kini tangannya mulai mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna hijau, sesaat kemudian cek kembali nadi Harry, merasa sudah stabil dia mengangkat telunjuk dan jari tengahnya rapat lalu mengarahkannya ke dahi si anak laki-laki tersebut, suara asing tiba-tiba terdengar saat jari Sakura menyentuh dahi Harry bak suara angin melewati lorong sempit sebuah seruling yang datang entah dari mana, seketika itu juga Harry mulai menggerakkan kelopak matanya.

"Syukurlah dia baik-baik saja." kata Sakura menghela nafas panjang, Ron dan Hermione langsung mengerubuti Harry untuk melihatnya lebih jelas dan akhirnya juga merasakan lega. Hermione membantu Harry duduk yang masih merasa grogi.

Sakura lalu bangkit dan segera menuju ke kedua temannya membiarkan para muridnya beristirahat dari semua adrenalin yang sudah membuat tubuh mereka lelah. Sakura menatap kearah pelahap maut dengan tatapan tajam, " _Jadi apa keputusan kalian?"_

" _Kakashi-sensei meminta agar informasi tentang shinobi jangan sampai tersebar terlalu jauh jadi kita tidak punya banyak pilihan."_ kata Sasuke menatap ke kedua temannya, mata Naruto melebar sedangkan wajah Sakura menampilkan ekspresi serius dan murung.

 _"Sakura-chan, bagaimana dengan Ino?"_ tanya Naruto.

Sakura lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, _"Hmm... tidak, aku tidak pernah melihatnya melakukan hal semacam pencucian otak, aku ragu Yamanaka memiliki keahlian untuk memanipulasi ingatan, yang ku tahu mereka adalah spesialis untuk berkomunikasi atau memindahkan pikiran."_

Sakura mulai berpikir tentang apa yang bisa mereka lakukan tanpa harus berakhir dengan menumpahkan darah lawan mereka lebih banyak, _"Oh, bagaimana dengan murid mendiang tuan Hibiki itu? Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar kabarnya, mungkin dia menguasai tekhnik yang sama seperti gurunya."_

 _"...Baiklah kita tahan dia untuk sementara, kita kirimkan laporan kepada Kakashi-sensei untuk sekarang."_ Sasuke kini memanggil burung gagak yang selalu dia gunakan untuk mengirim surat, dia keluarkan gulungan lalu menyerahkannya kepada Sakura yang dia ambil dengan senang hati, Sakura lalu mengeluarkan kuas dan tinta dari kantung yang bersembunyi dibalik jas putihnya dan mulai menulis laporan untuk Hokage ke-6.

Saat Sakura sedang ditengah membuat laporan di kertas gulungan yang diberikan Sasuke, Dumbledore beserta kedua staff terpercayanya datang menghampiri mereka, Minerva dan Dumbledore segera menghampiri Harry, Hermione, dan Ron memastikan bahwa mereka baik-baik saja, sedangkan Snape menatap sinis kepada dua wajah baru yang sedang menahan seorang pelahap maut.

"Kalian tidak apa?" tanya Dumbledore kepada trio emas Gryffindor tersebut, mereka pun membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Harry terkena mantra Stupefy tapi Professor Haruno sudah menyembuhkannya." jelas Hermione membuat Dumbledore, Minerva, dan Snape menoleh kearah anak bermata empat tersebut.

Harry mengangguk canggung, rasa groginya sudah hilang dan dia merasa biasa saja, "Ya, Professor Haruno dan kedua temannya menyelamatkan ku saat pelahap maut mengepung ku."

"Pelahap maut?!" tanya Minerva dengan syok, namun ketiganya hanya menoleh kesamping, hal ini membuat Minerva menoleh mengikuti arah pandangan mereka bertiga pula dan menemukan seorang pelahap maut beserta topengnya kini tertahan di tanah dalam cengkraman pria muda berambut pirang, pelahap maut itu meludah darah agak kesal dirinya ditemukan tak berdaya oleh orang-orang Hogwarts, "Demi janggut Merlin..."

"Jangan khawatir, situasi sudah terkendali." kata Naruto dengan senyum lebar kearah ketiga guru Hogwarts tersebut.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Snape, hal ini membuat Naruto agak gugup dan Sasuke hanya diam membisu, mereka lupa mereka belum memikirkan identitas palsu untuk mereka, Sakura pun merasa tegang saat pertanyaan itu terlontar dan berhenti menulis laporan berusaha berpikir cepat, dengan gugup dia memutar badan dan mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Snape.

"A-ah mereka itu temanku dari Jepang, mereka uh, itu..." Sakura bingung bagaimana menjelaskan siapa kedua temannya itu untuk menghindari kecurigaan, shinobi bukanlah pilihan itu sudah pasti, Sakura merasa sedikit panik dan keringat muncul di dahinya, dia harus berpikir cepat, dia mulai mencari-cari dari ingatannya tentang dunia sihir, apa yang memungkinkan mereka untuk mengejar kriminal dan akses informasi dengan cepat, dan juga memiliki wewenang untuk pergi kemana saja? Dia memikirkan semua itu berharap menemukan sesuatu yang cocok sebagai identitas rahasia kedua temannya.

"Ah! Mereka itu Auror." sontak Sakura merasa lega menemukan kata yang cocok untuk mereka. "Mereka berdua Auror dari Jepang."

Namun hal ini justru membuat Severus Snape memiliki lebih banyak pertanyaan, "Apa yang dilakukan Auror dari luar Inggris di sini?"

Kali ini Sasuke memutuskan untuk angkat bicara, "Kami dalam pengejaran 3 buronan dari tempat kami, Sakura-... Professor Haruno disini membantu kami dalam melacak mereka setelah dia menyadari kejanggalan di sekitar sekolah kalian."

"Mhm, saat Hagrid membawa beberapa murid- termasuk mereka bertiga- ke unit kesehatan adalah saat aku menyadarinya bahwa buronan yang mereka kejar ada disini." tambah Sakura, "Menggunakan _genju-_ maksudku mantra hipnotis ke hewan-hewan agar menjadi buas sudah menjadi salah satu ciri khas tindak kriminal mereka."

Hal ini membuat Harry, dan Hermione menatap Professor Haruno dengan mulut membentuk O mulai menyadari semua tindakan Professor berambut pink tersebut, Hermione lalu berbisik ke Harry dan Ron, "Pantas saja Professor Haruno langsung terburu-buru mengirim pesan dan juga mengatakan kepada mu agar tidak untuk campur..."

"Professor berusaha melindungi kita." ucap Harry sambil menepuk jidat, dia merasa sangat bodoh.

"Sayangnya para buronan tersebut berhasil lolos, namun kami berhasil menangkap salah satu rekan kriminal mereka disini." jelas Sasuke.

"Orang ini menculik Harry bersama buronan dan salah satu rekannya, tetapi hanya orang ini yang berhasil selamat dan tertangkap, yang satunya lagi..." tambah Naruto kini mulai gugup, dia tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan tentang nasib orang yang satunya lagi, "Katakanlah berhasil dinetralisir."

"Apa maksudmu anak muda?" tanya Minerva dengan wajah takut karena penggunaan kata tersebut memiliki lebih dari satu makna.

"Itu tidaklah penting, untuk sekarang kami akan membawa penjahat ini bersama kami untuk di interogasi." Sasuke berusaha menghindari topik tersebut, namun seketika pelahap maut itu tertawa.

"Hahaha, kalian pikir aku sudah kalah? Kalian merayakannya terlalu awal."

Seketika itu juga terdengar suara gemuruh dari selatan, tanah agak bergetar dan mereka semua pun mulai mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke asal suara tersebut. Sakura menyipitkan mata berusaha melihat apa yang berada jauh di sana, apa yang dia temukan sangatlah menghawatirkan matanya terbelalak dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Centaur!! Mereka dalam pengaruh sihir!!" teriak Sakura membuat semuanya kaget, puluhan atau mungkin ratusan centaurus barlari dengan cepat kearah mereka siap untuk menginjak-injak mereka hingga rata dengan tanah layaknya Mufasa **(A/N okay.. maaf karena masukin reference Lion King... tolong abaikan pfftt)**

"Tenang semuanya, Sakura akan mengatasi hal ini." kata Sasuke yang seenaknya menyerahkan gerombolan centaurus kepadanya, hal ini membuat Sakura mengembungkan pipinya ingin protes tetapi apa boleh buat, Sasuke sudah mempercayakan ini kepadanya.

"Menyebalkan."

Sasuke menahan tawanya melihat Sakura yang ngambek karena perlakuan seenak jidat dari dirinya. Sakura pun melangkah kedepan dan para centaur itu kini sudah mulai mendekat, kaki-kaki kuda mereka membuat mereka berlari cukup cepat hingga mereka kini berjarak kurang dari 10 meter. Sakura mengangkat kaki kanannya tinggi, ketiga murid dan staff hogwarts tersebut memandangi Professor Haruno tidak tahu apa yang ingin dilakukannya untuk menghentikan para centaurus tersebut.

Masih dengan kaki kanan yang lurus terangkat tinggi keatas, Sakura melakukan segel tangan dan beberapa bulu seekor burung berwarna putih salju muncul entar dari mana di sekitar tangannya namun segera menghilang bagai ditelan angin, _"Kai."_

" **SHANNARO!!** "

 ***BUM!!***

Dengan teriakan ikoniknya dia pun menurunkan kakinya dengan cepat menghantam tanah dengan tumit kakinya, seketika itu juga tanah itu hancur bagaikan terkena bom, gempa hebat tercipta membuat orang-orang dibelakangnya terangkat dari tanah karena gempa yang dibuatnya, hal ini membuat para staff Hogwarts terjatuh karena melayang untuk beberapa saat dan beberapa senti dari tanah sampai akhirnya gravitasi memainkan perannya, tanah di depannya mulai terangkat dan berterbangan bersamaan dengan para centaurus tersebut kehilangan keseimbangan mereka, kini asap debu memenuhi pandangan mereka.

"Bloody hell!" Ron berteriak, Minerva, Snape, dan Dumbledore pun syok karena gempa dadakan tersebut, mereka kini terpaku dengan kehancuran yang baru saja diciptakan gadis mungil di depan mereka, saat asap debu itu itu akhirnya tersapu angin, yang mereka lihat adalah para centaurus yang telah jatuh pingsan, tanah terangkat kesana kemari sejauh mata memandang dan beberapa pohon pun mulai tumbang dengan sendirinya.

"Sakura... lain kali lebih lembut." kata Sasuke.

"Tidak akan ada yang namanya lain kali untuk satu ini."

"Setuju _dattebayo..."_ Kata Naruto sambil berkeringat dingin, dia juga agak kaget karena dirinya sempat terhempas bersamaan dengan tawanan yang dia pegang.

"K-kegilaan macam apa ini..." kata Severus Snape yang masih terpaku duduk di tanah, "Barbar sekali... bagaimana bisa kau menghancurkan sebagian besar hutan hanya dengan kaki kecil mu itu."

Sakura menatap kesal kearah Snape, karena rasa takut dengan apa yang bisa dilakukan si rambut pink tersebut, Snape pun menutup mulutnya dan menelan ludah, dia bangkit dan mulai merapihkan diri, "Ahem, k-karena kita sudah tahu kalau kita kini berada di tempat yang tidak aman, ada baiknya kita segera lekas pergi menuju tempat yang lebih aman, sisanya kita bisa lanjutkan disana."

Naruto kini mengikat pergelangan tangan dan kaki pelahap maut tersebut dengan kawat dan menggendong kriminal itu di bahunya, dia tersenyum lebar, "Kami duluan untuk mengintrogasi si keparat ini, jaga dirimu baik-baik Sakura."

Sasuke pun mengangguk kearah Sakura dan Sakura pun mengangguk kepada kedua temannya mengerti, seketika itu juga Sasuke dan Naruto menghilang dengan bayangan hitam karena bergerak terlalu cepat, kini hanya tinggal Sakura, si trio emas, Dumbledore, Minerva, dan Snape disana.

"Kita tidak bisa melakukan _apparate_ ke Hogwarts jadi mari kita gunakan sapu terbang." kata Dumbledore kini mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya diikuti oleh yang lain, mereka pun melafalkan mantra _Accio_ untuk memanggil sapu terbang mereka masing-masing. Akhirnya Harry menumpang sapu terbang bersamaan dengan Dumbledore, Ron dengan Minerva McGonagall, Hermione dengan Severus Snape.

"Proffesor Haruno, apa kau sudah memanggil sapu terbang mu?" tanya Minerva McGonagall.

"Ah yah, aku menaruh sapu terbang ku di kamar dan aku mengunci kamarku sebelum aku pergi mengajar pagi ini." kata Sakura sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Ah maaf kalau begitu, sapu terbang kami tidak dapat menopang lebih dari dua orang."

"Ah tak perlu khawatir, aku akan kembali ke Hogwarts dengan kaki, aku hafal kemana aku harus pergi." kata Sakura membuat kedua staff yang baru tiba itu keheranan, apa Professor Haruno benar-benar akan berjalan kaki menyusuri hutan begitu saja? Ada rasa kasihan muncul dari Minerva mengetahui mereka akan meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri berjalan kaki menuju Hogwarts, namun perasaan itu sirna seketika saat Sakura mulai perjalanannya kembali menuju Hogwarts.

"Baiklah aku duluan, sampai jumpa di Hogwarts." dengan itu Sakura berlari dan mulai melompat sangat tinggi mencapai cabang pohon diatas mereka, dari situ dia mulai melompat dari pohon yang satu ke pohon yang lain.

"Dumbledore, _muggle-born_ katamu? Kini pernyataan itu terasa seperti omong kosong." ketus Severus Snape yang mulai terbang kearah Hogwarts meninggalkan mereka.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hari pun kini akhirnya berganti, seminggu telah berlalu setelah kejadian tentang penculikan Harry ke hutan terlarang tersebut dan semuanya kini kembali normal, makhluk-makhluk hutan pun sudah mulai kembali pulih dan tidak buas lagi, walapun Sakura kini mendapatkan pandangan curiga setiap kali dia berpapasan dengan Professor Snape dan Professor McGonagall, namun semuanya akhirnya kembali normal.

Pagi ini Sakura sedang membaca buku mantra sihir di ruang kelasnya menunggu para murid datang keruangannya. Akhirnya setelah membaca beberapa halaman dia mengdengar langkah para murid mulai memasuki kelasnya, Sakura tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya sedikitpun dari buku yang ada ditangannya tersebut, setelah dia tak mendengar langkah lagi di telinganya dia putuskan untuk menutup bukunya mengetahui para muridnya kini sudah duduk di tempatnya masing-masing.

"Baiklah hari ini kita mulai test sihir yang tertu-" saat Sakura bangkit dari kursinya dan mulai menatap kedepan, dia tidak berpikir akan melihat wajah itu duduk di meja bersama murid-murid lain.

"Yo!"

Sakura terjatuh karena si ninja berambut pirang yang sudah lama dia kenal menyergap matanya dengan seragam Hogwarts karbitan berpura-pura sebagai murid baru disana, melambaikan tangan dengan polos kearahnya.

"NARUTO!!"

 **To Be Continued**

 **:NIHILISTIC NOTE:**

Untuk sekarang sampai disini dulu, yaaah maaf pendek dan lemot, kepala kini dipenuhin sama **The Garden of Sinner** , jadi agak buyar imajinasi ku tentang HP, nggak fokus, btw... aku bikin fict lain juga, tapi ini Xover Naruto/Fate Stay Night, dengan sedikit bumbu Kara no Kyoukai, jadi kalau kalian akrab dengan _Nasuverse_ monggo di cek, udah di publish, 2 chapter malah, judulnya **ENG: Garden of Fate** (cross promo!!).

...Sebelum balas review, aku mau cuma mau apresiasi sebentar tentang betapa kerennya cerita cinta Sasuke dan Sakura di manga Naruto, walaupun nggak bisa disebut romatis juga, tapi bener-bener... moving, sangat keren dan manis lewat caranya sendiri, maksudku ya, konsep "Undying Love" atau "Cinta Abadi" benar-benar ketara banget diantara mereka berdua, Sakura itu serasa _underrated_ banget, bayangkan but kamj nih, kalau kamu jatuh cinta sama seseorang, tetapi orang tersebut menjauh dan ninggalin kamu selama 3 tahun, aku yakin orang-orang bakal "Ah laki-laki brengsek!" pas mereka ngelakuin hal ini, Sakura disisi lain ngalamin hal itu tapi... ditambah lagi cowoknya mulai jadi kriminal, ditambah lagi dia jadi burnonan yang bakal ditembak mati ditempat kalau kelihatan sama polisi, tambah lagi pas dia mau nyelametin cowoknya di satu waktu si cowok malah mencoba ngebunuh kamu, walaupun ditimpa dengan ini itu Sakura masih aja bisa melihat kebaikan Sasuke dan masih aja _mencintai_ Sasuke, BAYANGIN betapa tabahnya ini gadis atu nan lutu, astaga Mashashi Kishimoto kejam banget sama heroinenya ini, aku secara pribadi suka banget sama konsep ini.

Dan juga Sakura bener-bener patut diacungi jempol, dia dikelilingi kekuatan raksasa seperti Naruto dengan keturunan Uzumaki dan Kuramanya, Sasuke dengan sharingannya, Sakura disisi lain cuma gadis normal yang bahkan nggak punya _kekkai genkai_ , dia nggak punya kekuatan khusus dari keluarganya, nggak seperti Hyuga, nggak seperti Yamanaka, nggak seperti Aburame, nggak seperti Uchiha atau Uzumaki, Senju dll dsb. dia cuma tekun, dia itu pintar dan tekun dalam belajar, cuma itu, tapi dengan itu dia berhasil berdiri sejajar dengan Naruto dan Sasuke yang OP banget di Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4, GG, bahahaha, yah Sakura underrated, anyway...

 **Sukiraki Tatsuya:** Wuiw makaciw seneng kalau kamu suka gambarnya! Dan itu kali pertama aku nulis tentang action scene, agak _anxious, nervous_ berat takut-takut kurang jelas atau gimana, jadi makasih dan aku seneng kalau itu cukup bagus. Ah soal kebangkitan Voldy, aku kasih disini deh, sebenernya cerita ini masih ngambil setting waktu sebelum film Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire, jadi bisa dibilang semua ini masih _filler... (Naruto banget yah...)_ anyway, setelah filler ini kelar barulah masuki timeline Harry Potter yang sesungguhnya hojohojojojo. Niatnya sih nggak cuma mampir, untuk lebih jelasnya akan muncul di chapter selanjutnya ;)

Makasih buat kata santunan(?)nya, aku harap sepupuku move on lebih cepat juga.

 **Kakkoii-chan:** Linknya kini sudah fix dan up, bisa dilihat di mobile site fanfiction di handphone atau lewat app ;)

Turnamennya belum di umumkan!! Tepat sekali, anda mendapatkan piring cantik- pl0x, mungkin masih beberapa chapter lagi, tergantung juga sih kepalaku kini dijamuri sama fandom sebelah jadi agak konflik LOL tapi tenang aja, nggak ada yang namanya discon, paling agak lemot dari biasanya updatenya karena sekarang aku buat 2 fict sekaligus.

Soal Malfoy aku ada rencana tersendiri untuk dia sama Sakura, entah aku belum tau gimana jelasin ini tanpa spoiler... um... ah masa bodoh, aku kasih spoiler kecil deh.

Character Development between Sakura and Draco probably... gonna be on it's own special chapter... probably, shishsihsishi.

Tunggu kelanjutannya!

 **M.A.P:** Mangat forty five.

Okay itu aja untuk yang satu ini... oh sebenrnya satu pertanyaan buat kalian semua yang baca ini, setelah baca dan nonton **The Garden of Sinner** aku jadi kepikiran...

"Apa sih yang membuat kalian bisa suka baca sebuah cerita fiksi?"

Jawab di kolom review ya, ini bukan survey, cuma pertanyaan dari seorang pujangga-wannabe yang memiliki identity-crisis.

See you next time, bye.


End file.
